The Pain in the Loss
by twilitbones
Summary: A serial killer has taken Temperance. How will Booth survive, and raise their daughter on his own? Will he ever stop searching? Will life ever return to normal? Will he find Bones, or will he remain alone forever?
1. Emptiness

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Emptiness

He awoke to an empty bed, again. He thought after three years he would have gotten used to it, but his heart still ached for her presence. Like clockwork, he heard footsteps in the hall. Kelsey was also awake. The day she slept any later than six, he thought he would die of a heart attack. She would have told him that was impossible, but she was not here, so he could think whatever he wanted.

The pain still encompassed his heart. He woke with it and he went to bed with it. It followed him around daily, becoming part of his being. Like an old unwanted friend, constantly there, never leaving. He realized that it was time to start his day, so he got out of bed, just as his daughter burst into the room.

"Daddy why are you still in bed? I'm hungry, and today is the first day of school. I can't wait, when can we leave? I hope it's soon, because I'm impatient, and I want to meet my teachers."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked at his five-year-old daughter.

"It's still too early to leave, but how about pancakes for breakfast? I can make the Mickey Mouse ones today."

His daughter climbed onto the bed and began bouncing, "Oh, Daddy I love pancakes. It's my favorite."

"Well, then stop bouncing, and go get dressed. I will see you in the kitchen."

She would have loved this; watching her daughter go off to school. The feeling of nostalgia again took over his heart, and he had to force himself to suppress it. This was going to be a bad day. A day filled with memories of her.

He knew today would be difficult, it usually was when Kelsey passed a milestone, but he forced those feelings deep down into his heart, and began his day.

.

.

"Daddy, I'm ready. Are you going to do my hair? I want a side ponytail like Stephanie; remember from my books? I think everyone will like that, and maybe tomorrow everyone will have a side ponytail, because side ponytails are the best."

"Yes, I will do a side ponytail. Sit down and eat."

"I'm going to eat the ears first."

She stopped talking and looked at her father.

"Daddy, you look sad today. Are you thinking about Mommy again?"

"Yeah Baby, I am."

"I miss her sometimes, even though I can't remember her, but Michael has a Mommy, and I think I would like one too. Do you think we will ever find her Daddy?"

On days like today, he didn't think it would ever happen, but he smiled at his daughter, and tried to be happy.

"You never know, maybe someday. Eat your breakfast, so we can do that fancy hairdo you want."

"Ok, Daddy."

He realized his melancholy mood had affected his daughter. He forced himself to be happy, so he wouldn't ruin her day.

"I have an idea, how about if I pick you up after school, and you can visit with Michael today? We haven't seen Michael in a while, and I think he would like that."

His daughter's face immediately brightened.

"Oh Daddy, that would be fun. Can I go to the lab, too? I love seeing Uncle Jack. He always does the best experiments. Remember last time he blew up the watermelon, and I had to take a bath in the decontamination shower. Cam was real mad at him, and then all those alarms went off and we had to stay there forever?"

Booth remembered that day. Jack was trying to show her what happened to a watermelon, when exposed to extreme heat. He made a mess, and he thought Cam was going to have a heart attack. He laughed as he remembered Cam's face.

"Yes, I remember."

"So, can we go?"

She looked at him with her mother's eyes, and just like Bones, he couldn't say no.

"Sure Baby, I'll pick you up and we will go to the lab."

They finished breakfast, and he did her hair in a side ponytail. Surprised at how well he adapted. Over the past three years, he had become very practiced at hairdos.

.

.

After breakfast, she sat down and read a book, while he showered, and got ready to start his day. He was going in late today, because he wanted to bring Kelsey to school first. He thought about taking the day off, but he knew that he would just sit home and think of Bones, and how miserably he failed her.

He put the dishes in the dishwasher, and they headed off to school.

"Are you ready Kelsey?"

"Yes Daddy."

He helped her out of the seat, and she grabbed his hand tight, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm scared."

Booth knelt down on the ground, and pulled her close.

"It's ok Baby, you'll have fun. I'm going with you, and I'll stay for a little while. They'll have lots of books there, and toys to play with. You're going to learn so many new things."

"You'll stay?"

"Yes, I will stay with you."

He could see tears in her eyes, and had to fight to control his own.

"OK."

She grabbed his hand, and they walked toward the big building in front of them. He led her to her room, and helped her hang up her coat. Her teacher walked over to her.

"Hello Kelsey, do you remember me?"

She held tight to Booth's hand, and nodded her head.

"Would you like to come find your nametag? I know you can read, so let's go find your name."

She held Booth's hand tight, and followed the teacher dragging her father along.

Booth hadn't experienced this with Parker, so it was new to him too. It took him months to find this school, but he thought Bones would approve. Each classroom had three grades, and each child would be able to learn at his or her own pace. He knew Kelsey was very advanced for her age, so he thought the advanced techniques that the school used would be helpful.

Kelsey began reading all the other children's names, and he watched the amazement in her teacher's eyes. His daughter definitely had her mother's brains. Kelsey eventually let go of his hand, as the teacher showed her the books in the reading center. He was concerned that she would spend all her time here, and not socialize.

"Will she have time to play with other children? She will read all day, if you let her, and I want to make sure she gets exposed to the social norms."

"Yes, we have a time during the day when the learning materials are put away, and the children socialize with each other. We also have recess, and specials."

Kelsey was seated on a huge beanbag reading a Boxcar Children's book.

"She really is advanced for her age."

"Yes. Her mother was extremely smart, and I think she inherited her abilities. Sometimes I wonder what will happen when she surpasses me."

"As long as you have established a good relationship with her, you shouldn't have any problems. Where is her mother?"

The teacher watched as Booth's face fell.

"She was taken away from us three years ago. Since then it has just been Kelsey, Parker and I."

She saw the pain in his eyes and realized that it was still fresh. He must have loved Kelsey's mother very much.

"Did she die?"

"No, someone kidnapped her."

**.**

**.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Flashback

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**I want to thank everybody for all the reviews and alerts I have received on this story. **

Flashback

_The teacher watched as Booth's face fell._

"_She was taken away from us three years ago. Since then it has just been Kelsey, Parker and I."_

_She saw the pain in his eyes and realized that it was still fresh. He must have loved Kelsey's mother very much._

"_Did she die?"_

"_No, someone kidnapped her."_

Booth stayed for a little while, and when Kelsey was comfortable, he left. He sat in the parking lot and as the tears fell, and the memories came rushing back.

He remembered the night she told him she was pregnant. It was right after Michael was born, and they were walking to the diner. He was shocked, when she suddenly stopped walking and looked at him with distress written all over her face, as she told him what she was thinking...

.

.

"They looked so happy."

"Well, they had a baby."

"But their whole lives have changed; you'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

He felt afraid that something was wrong.

"Well, you know having a baby, that's a good thing."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yeah it's a great thing, what, what? Oh, come on Bones, look, the baby's fine, the baby's healthy, they have a healthy baby; they love each other this is the happiest day of their lives. Ok? What?"

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. He felt the fear take over from deep inside him. He knew she was going to tell him what was wrong.

"I'm, I'm pregnant."

She looked at him, still terrified at his reaction. He didn't say anything.

"You're the father." She stated in that logical tone of hers.

When the information finally sunk in, an overwhelming joy built from deep inside him. Bones was pregnant with his child. They were having a baby. He pulled her into his arms, and held her tight.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, but we had the case and I didn't know how you would react, so I waited. Is it ok?"

He noticed a sense of fear in her tone. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Bones, you have made me so happy, I could never be upset about this. A baby, I can't believe we are having a baby."

He picked her up in his arms and spun her around. When he placed her on the ground, he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Let's go home."

.

.

They kept their relationship a secret, for as long as possible, but when Bones began to show, they knew it was time to tell their friends. They waited until everyone was on the platform.

Booth put his arm around her shoulders. "We have something to tell you."

Bones looked at Angela, "I'm pregnant."

The team just stood still and stared. Angela was the first to react.

"What? You're pregnant?"

Brennan nodded her head. Angela ran toward her, and hugged her tight. Angela's movement started a chain reaction, in the rest of the team. Everyone seemed to talk at once, and hugs were exchanged. Cam stopped and looked at Booth, realizing for the first time, that he was truly happy.

They knew their next stop was Sweets. He needed to know. Brennan wondered how he would react. Would he be angry, because they didn't tell him sooner? Would he be as happy as the rest of the team? She looked up and realized that they were standing in front of his door. Booth looked at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He noticed that she had a look of apprehension on her face.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"Yes. I still don't believe in psychology, but we have formed a friendship with Sweets, and I don't want him angry."

"Why would he be angry?"

"I don't know, maybe because we didn't tell him before? Maybe he will contact the 'man', and he will break us up? I'm not sure."

Booth pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. He looked into her eyes. "Bones, it's going to be alright.", and led them into the office.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, it's nice to see you. How can I help you?"

"We need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, please sit."

They sat on their couch; Sweets noticed that they were closer than they usually sat.

"What can I do for you?"

Booth took the initiative and began, "We need to tell you that we are in a relationship." He took Bones' hand.

Sweets sat down abruptly, and just stared at him.

"Sweets are you ok?"

"Yes, I just never saw it."

"Well we have been working on hiding it from everyone."

"When did this start?"

"Just after Vincent was killed."

Sweets again, stared at them.

"Are you serious, you have been in a relationship for four months and I never knew?"

Bones answered. "Yes."

Booth couldn't remember a time when the child psychologist was speechless.

"We are very good at being discreet."

"I guess so."

"Sweets, you have wanted this forever, you even wrote a book about us. Why are you reacting so strangely?" Bones asked.

Sweets shook his head as if to clear it.

"I should have known."

"Are you angry?"

"No Dr. Brennan, but you know the FBI needs to be informed?"

"We do."

"There's more." Sweets turned to look at Booth.

"More?"

"Yes, Bones is pregnant."

Sweets dropped his pen on the floor.

"Pregnant?'

"Yes, sixteen weeks, and three days. I am due the third week in December."

Sweets turned to face her.

"Do you know the implications of this? Have either of you thought about what this will mean to the partnership? Dr. Brennan, you will not be able to go into the field anymore. It will be too dangerous. The complications that arise from having a relationship alone are astronomical, but having a baby within days of starting a relationship? There is a fairly good possibility of failure in this type of endeavor."

Booth stood up.

"Don't say that. We are solid. We are not going to have 'complications'", he made quotes in the air. "We know exactly what we are doing." He took Bones' hand and walked out of the office, slamming the door.

"Why did you leave?"

"Bones, he is not going to tell me that we are going to have problems. I am happy. There are not going to be any complications, with this arrangement."

He continued walking toward the elevator, Bones following behind him.

.

.

**Please review. **


	3. Beginnings

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Beginnings

Sweets eventually came around, and the FBI even understood. Bones' time in the field was limited, but she continued to go to crime scenes to investigate the evidence. She continued to be the same stubborn, determined woman that he knew and loved. She worked until days before she was due, and he stayed close by, worrying about both her and the baby.

One day in mid December, he got the phone call he was waiting for. They rushed to the hospital. He knew this was going to be an unusual delivery. She had argued about home delivery, and water birth, but in the end, to his relief, she consented to delivering in the hospital. One fight he was happy to win.

He followed Bones, as she walked up and down the hallway, pulling the IV pole with her.

"Booth, you don't need to follow me constantly, the baby is not going to drop out of me."

"I'm not following you; I just want to be near you. Why don't you go back to the room now?"

"Booth, women have been having babies forever, before there were doctors and hospitals. The more active I am the easier and quicker I will deliver."

She again paused to breathe through a contraction.

"Bones, the contractions are three minutes apart now, please come back to the room."

"I will be back in plenty of time. Stop worrying."

Two minutes later, another contraction hit her, more painful than the last, and she realized that he was right; it was time to go back to the room. Without telling him he was correct, she turned around in the hall, and started walking back.

She delivered in a squatting position, with Booth fearing that the baby was going to fall out on the floor, but just as she said the birth was easy, and within ten hours of the phone call, he held his baby daughter in his arms. He looked down at his new baby girl, and kissed her forehead.

She had a head full of dark brown curls, and her mother's beautiful blue eyes. Although Bones said they might change, Booth hoped they wouldn't.

"Welcome to the world, Kelsey Ann Booth. We are very happy to meet you."

She only stayed in the hospital that night, and they went home the next morning.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Booth, I don't like hospitals, and I want to sleep in my own bed. There is no logical reason to stay here. Kelsey and I are healthy and well, so I want to go home."

He tried to get the doctors to tell her to stay, but they agreed with her, so they were home within 12 hours of her giving birth.

They lay in bed looking at their baby girl. Bones was fascinated at the perfection that was in the small human being that came from their love. She only breastfed, and when she couldn't, she pumped, so he could give her a bottle. Within four weeks, she was back at work, bringing the baby along, returning to the routine that was theirs.

They still bickered occasionally, but never anything major. She hired a live in nanny when Kelsey was three months old, so she could return to the field, and life returned to normal. They still had cases; they still caught murderers, and they still had the best conviction rate in the country.

.

.

One day in early April, they were awakened by the phone ringing at four in the morning, calling them to a crime scene. They left to investigate the murder, knowing their daughter would be safe, because the nanny was sleeping in the next room.

When they arrived at the scene, she discovered that there were three bodies, instead of one. Each one buried in a shallow grave within 100 feet of the other. They were discovered in an empty lot, by a dog and his owner jogging in the early morning.

All of the bodies were women, about thirty years old, and garroted. They investigated the case for weeks, never coming any closer to the murderer. The bodies all had unusual chemicals in their system, most of them hypnotic drugs. Sweets thought they were possibly used for mind control, but no definitive evidence was discovered.

Eventually the case was suspended pending new information, and they started on other cases, always deferring back to the triple homicide when they had time.

.

.

Kelsey grew, and Booth enjoyed coming home to be embraced by his daughter. She started walking at nine months old, and since Bones kept her on a schedule that covered all areas of education, they discovered that she learned very quickly.

Booth realized that Bones' fear was pointless; she was a wonderful mother. She would often get home before him, and many times, he would find her sitting on the floor, playing with their daughter.

Kelsey learned both the common and the anatomically correct names for her body parts, and Booth discovered that he was learning them along with her.

.

.

Almost a year later, they were again called to a crime scene, similar to the old case that they had placed in limbo. Again, there were three bodies, all in shallow graves, all garroted, and with hypotonic chemicals in their system.

Booth pulled out the old files, and Bones pulled out the old bones. They compared information and concluded that the murders were connected. Still they couldn't find the killer. With Sweets help, they were able to determine age, race and gender, but still the evidence led to a dead end.

Hodgins discovered the place where the victims were murdered, but when Booth and his team arrived, there was no one there. They determined that a man named Paul Hurrgenson owned the house, and although he worked at a local hospital, he had died three years ago. They were frustrated at their lack of evidence, and when the case went cold, they added the information to the previous one, but watched the timeline, because they thought after a year, he would strike again.

.

.

Kelsey grew older, and her second birthday came and went. She was beginning to read, and could even write her name. Max had commented several times that she was just like her mother, but Booth noticed that she had his endearing personality, and there were many times when she would smile at you a certain way, and your heart would melt, and give in to her wishes.

She was a well-behaved child, and had Parker's need to talk incessantly. Once she started to read, she read everything within her grasp. Brennan brought her to the library, and she received her first library card, to the amazement of the staff.

She loved her nanny, and they spent most days wandering the area learning and discovering the world around them. She never tired of asking questions, and absorbed information like a sponge.

.

.

As March approached, they pulled out the old files, and started thinking about the serial killer. Booth created a task force that would watch the local hospitals, for any new employees, and also watched any movement around the house. The other murders occurred during the second week in April, but all their preparations revealed nothing.

Just when he thought the killer had ceased activity, it happened. As Booth sat in the car, and thought about the most painful time in his life, the tears flowed freely.


	4. Failure

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts so far and please keep them coming.**

Failure

_Just when he thought the killer had ceased activity, it happened. As Booth sat in the car, and thought about the most painful time in his life, the tears flowed freely._

.

.

Booth called work to tell them he wouldn't be in, and then drove home; he knew from past experience that once the memories began to surface, he couldn't compartmentalize them. He went straight to their bed, pulled her pillow close, and let the pain wash over him, as he remembered losing Bones, and the days, weeks, and years that followed, and the failure that he felt daily.

.

.

It was Tuesday, and it started just like every other day. They took separate cars, because Booth had an early meeting with Hacker. His meeting ran through lunch, and he didn't get a chance to eat with her. By the time he stopped by the Jeffersonian, it was 3:30, and as he walked into the doors, looking for her, her team watched him strangely.

"Where's Bones?"

"She called in sick today." Angela said.

Booth stopped and looked at them.

"What? I saw her getting ready before I left. She should have been here at about 7."

"She called and left a message on Cam's line. She said she was taking a day off, because she was not feeling well."

Booth pulled out his phone, and called her, but it went right to voicemail. Next, he called Ms. Littleton, the nanny, but she told him Temperance left at 6:45.

Booth began to panic. Where could she be? He again called her phone, and again it went to voicemail. Next, he dialed the phone company, and they traced her phone to the corner of Birch and Tremont Streets, which was right near their house.

He called the FBI, and left to meet them on site. He felt a wave of panic wash over him. He knew Bones; she would never leave her phone, and she would never change her schedule, and not contact him. He knew in his gut something happened, and when he pulled up behind her car, he started to shake.

As he stepped out of his vehicle, it sounded as if the sirens were at the end of a tunnel, and he was moving in slow motion toward them. The world slowed down as he approached her car. As he looked into the window, everything began moving in sync again.

The first thing he saw was her smashed phone, and immediately knew something was wrong. He dropped into FBI mode, because he knew panic would not be helpful now. His time in the military helped him to compartmentalize many things, and it took all his skills to use it now.

"What do you have for me?"

"We discovered the car at the coordinates you gave us from both the phone company and her On Star system. When we arrived we secured the scene, but haven't touched anything yet."

"I want an APB out on Dr. Temperance Brennan, immediately. Then I want everything brought back to the Jeffersonian."

"Yes sir."

Agent Shaw approached him.

"Agent Booth, what can I do to help?"

"Hello Agent Shaw, I would like you to supervise the collection of evidence, so nothing is contaminated or lost. I want the Jeffersonian on this one. They will handle all modes of investigation. Everything is to be run by me before being initiated. Let's get busy; I don't want any more time lost."

He stayed until the evidence was secured, and sent on its way. Then he called Angela.

"Ang, something happened to Bones. I will need you to analyze the phone call from this morning, immediately. I will meet you at the Jeffersonian in ten."

Angela just stared at the phone in shock.

"What?"

"Something happened to Bones. We need to find her. I'm sending her car and all the evidence to the lab. I want you to analyze the phone call, and have Hodgins start collecting evidence immediately."

Booth walked to his car, and collapsed in the front seat. The tears started immediately. He laid his head on the staring wheel, and cried. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to survive without her. She was everything to him. He knew that there was a chance that nothing was wrong, but in his gut, he knew there was. He knew someone took her, and he had to find out whom.

His phone rang and he looked at the ID. It was Angela.

"Booth, I thought you were coming. Where are you? We have been waiting to start."

Booth looked at his watch. A half hour had passed. How did that happen? He was never going to find her if he didn't hold himself together. He told Angela he was on the way and hung up.

.

.

"OK Squints, tell me something I don't know."

Angela started. "I analyzed the phone call. It was from her phone, and it was her voice. There was an underlying tone of fear, but other than the message that she was sick, nothing else was said. The background noise came from the area where her car was found, and her On star system wasn't engaged."

Hodgins spoke next. "Her car arrived, and I have collected the evidence, I am running some things through the mass spec, but so far everything belongs to either you or her. The odometer from her car matched the mileage from your house to the site where her car was found, so we know she didn't drive anywhere else. I haven't found any signs of a struggle, in the evidence from the car. Booth I really want to know what happened."

"I don't know Hodgins, I know she left for work at 6:45, her car was located 3 miles from our house, and her phone was in the front seat smashed. That's all I know so far, unless you can provide me with any information."

"We only know what we told you, but we'll keep on it until we find something. We'll find her Booth. I know we will."

"I hope so."

Booth went into her office and called Hacker. He had a missing persons alert placed on her, and contacted all friends and relatives to notify them of her disappearance. He also contacted the phone company to obtain a copy of all calls placed both to and from her line in the past several months.

When he again looked at the time, he realized that it was 8 pm in the evening. His phone rang startling him from his thoughts.

"Hello Mr. Booth, did you find Dr. Brennan yet?"

"No, we didn't."

"Kelsey is upset and wants you to come tuck her in. I tried to calm her down, but she wants her mother. I don't know what to tell her. She keeps crying, and calling her name. Dr. Brennan puts her to bed every night, I don't mind doing it, but she doesn't want me, she wants her mother."

"Let me talk to her."

Ms. Littleton gave the phone to Kelsey. Booth could hear the hiccupping sound that comes from excessive crying.

"Hi Peanut, what's wrong?"

"I want Mommy."

Booth took a deep breath to control his voice.

"She had to go somewhere so she won't be home tonight. Can Abbey tuck you in?"

"I want Mommy."

"Baby listen, she had to go to a special meeting, and she can't come home. She told me to tell you she loves you, and she wants you to read "Llama Llama Red Pajama" to Abbey. She knows that is your favorite story, and she wants you to tell it to Abbey. Can you do that for her?"

"Why can't she tell me herself? Where is she? Why can't I talk to her?"

Booth felt his control slip. Angela took the phone from his hands.

"Hi, Kelsey. This is Aunt Angela, how are you?"

"I miss Mommy."

"I know. Mommy had to go to a meeting, she will be home later, but you need to go to sleep. I know Abbey loves to hear stories. Do you think you can read her a story, and I'll tell Mommy to come and kiss you later?"

Booth gave her an evil look. "Don't tell her that."

"I think so. Aunt Angela will you tell Mommy I love her?"

"Of course Sweetie. She said to tell you she loves you too. Now I want you to take Abbey's hand and bring her to your room. Then you can read to her. You know what Abbey's favorite story is?"

She could hear the sniffles in Kelsey's voice.

"What?"

""Llama Llama Red Pajama", she told me that the other day. Do you think you can read that book like a big girl?"

"I think so. Sometimes Mommy helps me with the words. Will Abbey help me?"

"I'm sure she will. Good night Sweetie."

"Nite, Aunt Angela."

Angela hung up the phone.

"You shouldn't have told her that."

"I told her what she needed to hear."

"But, it's a lie."

"No it's not. We will find her Booth. We won't give up until we do."

Booth just hung his head and cried.

.

.

**More reviews mean I will update faster. I can update daily for a while, if I get enough response to this story. Please tell me what you think. I'm having a little trouble on which way I want to take this, so your opinion is important to me. **


	5. Searching

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Searching

Booth didn't go home that night or the next. He stayed in her office and worked. When he became too tired to stand, he napped on her sofa, but always woke within minutes screaming from nightmares.

The nightmares ranged from Bones being taken, to the dreams that haunted him from the war. Those had been gone for years, and he hadn't had one since they've been together, but without her in his arms, they returned to haunt him.

He spent most of Wednesday searching for her. He pulled files of all the murderers they put in jail who were out on parole, and followed up by visiting each one, but he still found nothing. He spoke to Kelsey on the phone several times a day, and went home to eat lunch and dinner with her, but he kept returning to her office. He couldn't face the empty bed alone.

On Thursday, Angela took Kelsey home to play with Michael, and she slept there until Saturday. Booth still didn't go home. He drove throughout the streets of DC, hoping to see her somewhere, but he never found her. He contacted all the airlines with a picture of her, so she couldn't be taken out of the country, but still he didn't find her.

Max showed up Thursday night.

"Where the hell is my daughter?"

"I don't know Max, we can't find her."

"Well are you trying?"

Booth walked out from behind her desk, and stood close to him.

"What do you think? Max you know how I feel about her, I love her, and I will find her. How about you? Do you know anything?"

"Not a thing. I just spent the past two days calling every contact I know. I even called in some favors from the days when her mother and I worked the banks, but no one has seen her."

Booth sat down on her couch.

"Max, I don't know what to do. There isn't a trace of evidence, except some dirt in the back seat of her car. Hodgins said it was common potting soil, which is sold all over the country. Hodgins even checked the dirt from the road where her car was found, but there wasn't anything unusual about it. I have been driving the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but I have found nothing. If you want, you can go to the house and stay a while. Kelsey would love to see you."

"No, I need to get back out there. I have a few more angles to try. Don't ask, because I'm not telling. This is my daughter, and I will do anything to get her back. I just wanted to tell you what I know. I'll call in a few days."

With that, Max walked out of the office.

.

.

On Tuesday, Sweets came to see him. He knew this was coming, but Booth was still shocked at his presence.

"Hello, Agent Booth, may have a word with you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, I guess you can refuse, but I would need to report your refusal to the FBI."

"So, this is a professional visit, not a friendly one."

"It's both, Agent Booth. Hacker asked me what I thought of the circumstances, whether you can remain professional or not, and if I think you should be taken off the case. However I am concerned about you as your friend, both you and Dr. Brennan have become close friends these past few years."

"As a professional, I'm handling it. It's hard, but I'm ok. I just want to find her."

"Are you sure she was kidnapped? Dr. Brennan is very resourceful, I can't believe it would be easy to take her, and the scene didn't show signs of a struggle."

"What are you saying Sweets?" Booth felt his temper rising.

"It's just that she has been gone for a week, and no one has received any contact for ransom, or anything. Maybe we should look for other reasons." Sweets knew he was going into dangerous territory, but someone had to say what many were thinking. Dr. Brennan could be dead.

Booth walked up to Sweets, and put his face very close.

"Get, out!"

"Agent Booth, I think we should talk about this."

"GET OUT, NOW!" Booth was yelling.

Sweets realized that continuing the conversation was useless, so he turned around and left.

Booth began to understand the looks everyone at the FBI, was giving him. They thought she was dead. They didn't want to tell him, but Sweets' implication was clear. They were beginning to give up hope.

.

.

After twelve days, Angela came to his office.

"Booth you need to go home to your daughter. She is all alone, and she needs her father."

"She has Abbey."

"She needs you!" Angela yelled. "That poor little girl is only two years old, and she needs her parents. A nanny shouldn't raise your child."

"Angela, I can't go home. Everything reminds me of her. It hurts so much just to walk through the door."

Angela sat down across from Booth.

"Booth I miss her too, but there is a little girl who misses her Mommy and right now she needs her Daddy to hold her. Booth, go home and hold your daughter. Staying here isn't going to change anything."

Booth realized that Angela was right. He would continue searching for Bones, but he would go home to his daughter. Kelsey needed him, and he would take solace in loving his daughter, because after all she was a part of Bones.

.

.

He took the promotion that he had been avoiding all these years, and stopped working in the field, he couldn't go out there without her, besides this way he would have regular hours, and he would have more free time to search for his Bones. Because he knew he would never give up, no matter how long it took, he would find her.

His life took on a regular pattern, he worked Monday through Friday, and searched for Bones two nights a week, and on the weekends. He continued to search by way of the FBI, but with the lack of evidence, they didn't have much hope, so he was on his own.

The squints continued to help, but most days it felt like they pitied him. Angela and Jack never gave up hope, and Kelsey stayed with them two days a week, while Booth searched.

He took her with him to the FBI, so he would always know where she was. He felt bad when he let Abbey go, but he needed his daughter near him. The FBI had a preschool on site, so he could visit her any time he wanted.

Booth knew he would never forget those nights when she cried for her mother while he held her in his arms, but the hardest night was the night when she didn't ask. It was almost two months since she disappeared.

"Kelsey, it's time for bed."

"OK Daddy, can I read you a story?"

"You read me a story every night."

"I know, I was just thinking that maybe you would stop wanting to hear them."

"Kelsey, come here."

She walked over to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Baby, I love you, and I will always want you to read to me."

She turned around in his lap and hugged him tight.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"You ready to go to bed?"

"Yes."

They walked to her room, and he tucked her in bed, waiting for the inevitable question. She picked up her book, tonight it was "Goodnight Moon". She opened it and started to read. She knew this one, and didn't need any help with the words.

He continued to wait for the question, because from that first night that he came home after Angela yelled at him, she asked, "Is Mommy coming home tomorrow?", and every night he had to tell her no. Then she would ask, "Do you know when?", and again he had to say no.

That was the hardest time of his day, because no matter how prepared he was for the questions, he would still have to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

When she finished her book, kissed him goodnight, and lay down on her pillow, he waited for the questions. He watched her as her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep, knowing that she was beginning to forget. Soon she wouldn't remember her mother.

He left her room, went into his room, and pulled her pillow close, letting the tears fall. Tears for the loneliness, tears for his pain, but most of all; tears for his two-year-old daughter who would never know what a wonderful mother she had.

**.**

**.**

**Reviews are lovely, and help me to write faster. **


	6. School

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

School

_He could see her in the distance, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach her. Every time he walked toward her, she seemed to move away from him. She wasn't walking but almost floating away. He called her name, screaming it over and over, but she never heard him._

"_Bones, Bones, I'm here, please come back, please come back. I need you. Kelsey needs you._

.

.

He awoke screaming her name. His T-shirt was soaked, and sweat was pouring off him. The dreams were the reason he knew she was still alive, somewhere she was still alive. He would know if she was dead. He would feel it in his soul. They were connected in a profound way, and he would know.

Everyone had given up hope of ever finding her. The FBI kept her case open, but he knew it was only for him. Even Jack had given up hope. Angela said she still believed, but he wasn't sure if it was true. She still occasionally took Kelsey to play with Michael, and Katherine, but he wondered if she was just doing it out of obligation.

It would be good to see the squints today; the visit always brought back the memories, but today was a bad day, so what difference did it make. His alarm sounded, and he realized that he had to pick up Kelsey soon. The school had staggered drop off and pick up times, for the first few weeks, so the children would have an easier transition. He had an hour, before he needed to be there, so he jumped in the shower, to wash off the sweat.

.

.

He looked in the rear view mirror before he got out of the car, to see if the pain still showed on his face. He could still some remnant of his day, but overall, he was ok.

He walked to her classroom and stood outside the door, watching her. She was alone in the book nook, reading. He had hoped that she would play with someone, or maybe make a friend, but again she was alone.

The minute he stepped into the room, she saw him, and ran to his waiting arms. He saw so much of her mother in her, and held her close, praying the tears would stay away.

"Daddy, I had the best day. I read two new books, and then arranged all of them in alphabetical order, by author. Except the series, those I put in order by title."

"Did you meet any new friends?"

"Yes, Jessica gave me her phone number, she's having a party next week, and she wants me to come. Can I go Daddy? Tomorrow she is bringing in an invitation; it's to her fifth birthday party. I told her I could probably go, but you would need to talk to her mother first, because since Mommy was taken, you worry about me. So, do you think I can go, cause I know I will have a good time."

Booth tried to follow her conversation, but she was talking so quickly, he had a difficult time.

"What?"

"To the birthday party, can I go?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Jessica's not here right now, because her Mommy already came, but you can meet her in the morning, because she gets here before me."

Booth looked around for her teacher.

Can you go get your things, so I can talk to your teacher for a minute?"

Kelsey ran away to collect her things.

"Mrs. Bryson, how was her day?"

"She did quite well. She did spend some time with another child today, but wherever an activity didn't hold her interest, she would go back to the book nook and read. There were several times during the day, that I had to lead her away, so she would interact with the other children. I had her join the first grade class for most academics. She did very well, and she could probably join the second graders, but I think she needs the interpersonal skills, which are part of the kindergarten curriculum."

She looked down and saw Kelsey watching them.

"Kelsey, did you take all your papers from your cubby?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bryson."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye, Kelsey."

Booth walked to the car holding his daughter's hand.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes. I went to physical education today. Some kids call it gym, but that is a room not an activity, so I call it physical education. The teacher told me I could call it PE for short. Did you call it PE when you were little Daddy?"

"No, I called it gym."

"Well, now you know that it is called PE or physical education, so you can call it by the proper name."

His mind wandered while she continued to talk. That was something Bones would say. He can hear her now. Gym is a room in a building where either students or athletes go to develop the appropriate skills to help them increase muscle mass. Well, maybe she would have said it a little different, but he knew, she would have corrected him. How did his daughter learn these things?

Kelsey continued to talk.

"… and then we talked about what types of animals were on a farm. I knew all the animals, already. Do you know that some kids didn't even know what sound a cow makes? I couldn't believe it, but I remembered what you told me and I didn't laugh at them. I know everyone learns differently, so I just let them learn from the teacher. Was that the right thing to do Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby that was the right thing. You have to remember that you will hurt the other kid's feelings if you always correct them, and you don't want to make them feel bad do you?"

"Oh no Daddy, I don't want to make them sad, but this one boy his name is Rupert, he laughed at Sheila, she was the one who didn't know about cows, well he laughed at her, and then she cried. I felt so bad when she cried Daddy. Why did the boy do that?"

"Some parents don't tell their children not to laugh at others, so they don't know about that."

"Well, he should know now, because the teacher made him go in time out, and he couldn't get a sticker."

Booth laughed at the expression in his daughter face. She looked as if the world would end if she didn't get a sticker. Kelsey stopped talking when they pulled into the parking structure at the Jeffersonian.

"Daddy, you remembered. I love you so much Daddy. I can't wait to play with Michael, and talk to Uncle Jack and Aunt Angela. Maybe I can stay over their house this weekend. Do you think I can? Please Daddy?"

He couldn't deny her when she looked at him with her mother's eyes.

"We have to ask Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack first. Ok?"

"Yes Daddy."

They got out of the car and walked up the steps to the Jeffersonian. Booth tried to ready himself for the attack on his senses. Everything about the place reminded him of Bones, and he knew this was going to be difficult.

.

.


	7. Jeffersonian

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Thank-you for all the wonderful reviews, I hope you like this chapter; hope is coming soon.**

Jeffersonian

_They got out of the car and walked up the steps to the Jeffersonian. Booth tried to ready himself for the attack on his senses. Everything about the place reminded him of Bones, and he knew this was going to be difficult._

.

.

He hadn't walked through these door for six months, and the onslaught of emotions that hit him, almost made him lose control, but he knew he had to keep it together for Kelsey.

He looked at the platform, and saw Wendell working on some type of bones. He steered Kelsey away from it, and toward Angela's office.

As soon as Kelsey saw Angela, she let go of his hand and ran to her.

"Aunt Angela, hi. I went to school today. I had so much fun. Daddy is sad, so I thought if we came to visit you, he would feel better. Isn't that a great idea?'

"Hi Kelsey. Yeah it's a great idea. I love visiting with you."

"Can I see Michael now?"

"I'm not sure if he's back from school yet, but you can go and see if you want."

"Daddy, can I walk down there by myself or do you want to take me?"

"I'll walk you. Angela, I'll be right back."

He walked Kelsey down to the daycare center to play with the kids. After he got the ok from the teacher, he went back to Angela.

"Hi, Ang. How's it going?"

"Great, Katherine started walking yesterday. We were so happy."

"Wow, how old is she now?"

"She just turned, eleven months."

Jack walked into the room.

"Booth, it's good to see you. How ya doin man?"

"I'm good. Kelsey started school today, and she wanted to visit. I heard Katherine started walking. You must be happy."

"We are, she is talking too. She says about twenty words now. It's amazing how different she is from Michael. You can tell she's a girl. How did Kelsey like school?"

"She liked it. They put her with the first grade class for academics, but she is in kindergarten for the rest of the time."

"Yes, she definitely has her mother's learning curve."

Jack looked at Booth. "Sorry man, it's so hard not to think of her."

"It's ok. Today has been full of memories."

"Was it hard to take Kelsey to school?"

"She was glad to go, but I know Bones would have loved it. I wish she was here."

The silence in the room was deafening. Thankfully, Cam walked into the room.

"Hey Booth, long time no see."

"Hi Cam, Kelsey wanted to come visit. How've you been?"

"Good, Paul asked me to marry him last week. We're planning a spring wedding."

"That's great Cam. I'm glad you're finally happy." He pulled her into a hug.

Jack asked, "What have you been up to man? We've missed you around here. Perotta sucks as a liaison, are you coming back?"

"No, I'm done with field work. The hours aren't good for Kelsey, and the job I do now let's me go home and stay home at night. Desk work sucks, but at least I can tuck my daughter into bed each night."

Angela said, "She's gotten so big Booth. We don't see her often enough. Do you think she could come over some weekend? Michael asks about her all the time."

"She said the same thing in the car. She told me she wants to go over this weekend. I didn't know what to say, so be prepared if she asks you. I understand if you're busy."

"No this weekend is great, but you realize it's Labor Day, do you have any plans, or can she stay until Monday."

"No, I don't have any plans. She can stay if you want her. Are you sure about this? She can be very inquisitive. Sometimes it drives me nuts."

"No, we'll enjoy her. Michael can be the same way. Besides we have the nanny there too, so it's not hard at all."

"OK, as long as she wants to go, she can."

"Thanks, Booth. I really miss her."

Just then, they heard the children coming down the hall.

"… and then, Jessica invited me to a birthday party next week. I had a lot of fun. Do you like first grade Michael?"

"Yes, it's ok, I like science the best, but sometimes I get bored, a lot of the things they do my Dad already told me. I hope they let me go into the other class like last year."

As he finished talking, they walked into the room.

"Hi, Mom , hi Dad. The teacher walked us back, cause Kelsey wanted to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, what do you need Kelsey?"

"Michael and I were wondering if I can come over this weekend?"

She gave Booth a knowing look. "Well maybe, but you do remember that it is a holiday weekend."

"Yes, it's Labor Day."

"If you both want to, Kelsey can stay over until Monday."

The two children cheered together.

"When can she come?"

"I can drop her off after school on Friday, if that's ok?" He looked at Angela.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll get some movies and we can have a marathon."

Booth looked at Kelsey, and noticed that she was smiling from ear to ear.

.

Booth loved his daughter, but there were some leads that he wanted to follow up on, and this weekend would be the perfect time. He needed to travel out of state, and if anything happened, he wanted to be sure that Kelsey was safe. Angela would take very good care of her, so after they left the Jeffersonian, he made the necessary arrangements.

He would catch the ten o'clock flight to Sacramento, California, and spend his holiday looking for Bones.

.

.

**Reviews make me smile. **


	8. Sacramento

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Sacramento

_He would catch the ten o'clock flight to Sacramento, California, and spend his holiday looking for Bones. _

.

.

Booth told Angela and Jack that he was going to spend some time at a cabin on a lake that one of his buddies from Afghanistan owned. He didn't want them to know he was pursuing a lead about Bones. He knew they would only pity him, and probably find some way to keep him around for the weekend.

A week ago, he received a call from someone at the airport, stating that he saw a woman answering Bones' description leaving the Sacramento airport. He immediately followed up on the call, and after reviewing the security tapes, and talking to the airport personal, it lead to a dead end, but deep inside Booth's gut, he knew it was her, and the only way to satisfy his curiosity, was to look for himself.

He had an appointment at nine o'clock in the morning to meet with security from the airport. After that, he was going to spend some time just wandering the streets in Sacramento, looking for Bones. He prayed that God would guide him on his quest to find her. He just hoped God was listening.

.

The flight was uneventful, even though he rode in coach. He would never ride in first class again until she was beside him. By the time he checked into the hotel, it was three in the morning, so he took a short nap, before his meeting. He remembered the days when he and Bones would stay up all night pursuing a suspect, and the few hours of lost sleep was nothing.

He arrived at the airport an hour early and walked around surveying his surroundings. Since it was a small airport, he didn't need that much time. He completed his surveillance, in time to meet with security.

It took him three hours to review the tapes, but they revealed nothing. Since it was during the busiest time of the day, he knew it was easy enough to avoid the security cameras.

His gut told him that someone took her, and held her captive. His first thought when she was taken, was the serial killer they were trying to catch and the idea of him using hypnotic drugs, on his victims, made him think she may not be trying to escape any more. After three years, he didn't know what to expect. He left the airport several hours later with no real clues.

Next, he went into the center of town and just walked the streets. He stopped for dinner, and then rented a Segway to ride around the town. It soon became dark, and he went back to the hotel to sleep.

.

.

The next morning, he took out his map. He had blocked off the city into sections so he could search in an organized and efficient manner. She would be proud of his organization. As he searched he asked store and restaurant owners if they had seen her. By the end of the day on Sunday, he was exhausted, and the task was beginning to look hopeless.

He knew he would never give up, but sometimes he felt so lost and alone. He wished for his daughter's endless talking, and the way she always seemed to lighten his mood.

By ten o'clock that evening he was asleep, back in his room. He awoke with a nightmare at three am, and couldn't go back to sleep. His flight left at three, so he could pick up Kelsey by eight. At six am, he was again back on the streets looking for her.

He stopped for lunch at a little diner that reminded him of the one they went to in DC. Just as the server came to take his order, he thought he caught a glimpse of her outside the window crossing the street. He jumped out of the booth, and raced out the door.

He saw her, blend into the crowd, and disappear from sight. Racing out of the diner, and across the street he tried to keep her in his sights. She kept disappearing and reappearing in the crowd, but he was able to follow her. He felt like he was in his nightmare again. She continued to stay just out of reach and no matter how many times he called to her; she never turned around.

Finally, he watched as she walked into a parking lot, and approached a car. As she turned her head, he saw her face clearly for the first time. It was Bones. He knew it was her. He would never forget those eyes. Her hair was lighter, but the eyes were always her telltale sign. He found his Bones.

He ran up to the car and embraced her. She screamed, and he found himself flat on his back, with her foot pressing down on his throat.

His voice was horse from the pressure she exerted.

"Bones, Bones, it's me. Let me up."

"Why did you touch me?"

"Bones, what's wrong, let me up."

"Who are you? Why are you bothering me? Who is Bones?"

That was when he realized that she didn't know who he was and fear invaded his thoughts.

"You're Bones. I can't believe I found you; I've been looking for you for years. How did you get here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but my name is not Bones, so I suggest you leave me alone before I call the police."

Booth put his hands out to show he didn't have anything to hide.

"I'm sorry, please let me up, so I can talk to you. I am in a very compromising position here."

"I know; that is why I placed you there. With the slightest amount of pressure I can severely injure or even kill you."

"I know; I've seen you do this many times to suspects. I'm not going to hurt you, just please release me."

She loosened her hold a little.

"Thank-you. Now please just let me stand up."

"Not yet. Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. If you look in the waistband of my pants, you will find an ID." He didn't know how much information to give her, because she seemed very frightened.

She bent down and took his ID out of his pants.

"It does appear as if you are telling me the truth. She reached into her purse, and pulled out a gun.

"I am going to release you, but if you try to run or touch me in anyway. I will shoot you."

Booth believed everything she said.

She took her foot off his throat, and he stood up.

"Thanks, Bones."

"I told you, my name is not Bones."

"Can I take out my phone?"

"Yes, who do you need to call?"

He reached into his pocket, and took out his phone.

"I want to call the FBI, to report that I have found you."

"I told you, my name isn't Bones. Besides, that is a stupid name, and I don't know why any sensible adult would allow herself to be called that."

Booth laughed, and began to dial.

He called the FBI in Sacramento, and explained the situation. She listened raptly to his conversation, as she put the gun back into her purse.

"I understand your surprise at the situation, but when the FBI arrives, they will do a fingerprint and DNA test to prove that you are who I say you are."

"You're telling me my name is Bones?"

"Ok, maybe I need to explain a little. Your name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and you were kidnapped over three years ago, by what I think was a serial killer."

"You're crazy."

She started to reach for her car, and he grabbed her hand. He again found himself on the ground.

"I guess I need to get used to that."

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but I am getting in my car and going home. If you try to contact me again, I will have you arrested for assault. Good-bye."

She kept her foot on his throat, and opened her car door. As she let go of his throat, she stepped into the car, and closed the door. Booth panicked. Where was the FBI? How could it take them so long to get here? He couldn't let her go; he had to find some way to get her to listen to him.

He stepped behind the car so she couldn't exit the parking lot, not realizing that the car in front of her had just left.

As she drove forward out of the lot, and away from him, he fell to the ground in tears.

.

.

**Reviews make me write faster. Please review.**


	9. Disappointment

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**I will be posting every other day for a while. I'm having some trouble with the next few chapters, so please be patient with me.**

Disappointment

"NO!" he screamed over and over.

The FBI arrived a few minutes later, and they found him on the ground in tears.

.

When he calmed down enough to talk to them, he explained the situation.

"Look Agent Booth, maybe she left because she didn't want to be with you anymore. If you're not married, and she is not willing to do this, then we can't force her to take a DNA test."

Booth felt like he was ready to explode.

"Look you're not listening to me. She was kidnapped, and the kidnapper did something to her to make her forget me. She has a five-year-old child. She would never intentionally leave her. I have the license plate number, just run it and tell me where she lives."

"Agent Booth, I can tell your upset, but right now we need you to listen. We need to follow the law in this situation, and that means we need to file a report, to see how we can help you. Then we can try to get a court order to obtain fingerprints and a DNA test."

"But you don't understand I may lose her again. It took me three years just to find her, and I can't do this anymore."

Booth felt close to tears. He thought of their daughter, and how she didn't remember her mother.

"If we delay too long he may take her away again. I told her about the situation, and if she asks him if it is true, he may take her and run again."

"We can't go charging in there and demand a DNA test. The law is very specific. If you can find a way to obtain her fingerprints or DNA legally, then we can check them. If we act quickly, he may not be able to leave. Follow us to the office, where we can contact your home office and get all the information."

Booth realized that they were right. He couldn't just show up at her door, and demand that she come with him. She must be so terrified and scared right now. He agreed to meet the other agents at the field office, and he walked back to the diner to get his car.

For the first time in over three years, he felt happy. He found her, he finally found her. Now he just needed to convince her of who she was.

.

.

As he walked back to his car, he wondered what he should do. Should he go back home, to his daughter, or should he stay here? He didn't think he should bring Kelsey out here because she may be frightened by the situation. What should he do once he proved to her who he was? Would she follow him back to DC? What type of life was she living now? Was she married? Did she have children?

He felt overwhelmed by the situation, and didn't know who to talk to. Angela was his first guess, but she didn't know the law that well. If it were up to him, he would take her back to DC, and hope she remembered, but deep down he knew that wasn't the solution. Maybe he should call Caroline. She knew the law, and she would be willing to help him. As he got into the car, he noticed the time. He had three hours to make the decision, to either get on the plane or not. Three hours to decide his future.

He took out his phone and called Caroline. Right now, he needed legal advice.

"Hello Cher. How have you been?"

"Caroline, I found Bones."

All he heard was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Caroline, are you still there?"

"I am Cherie, you should have told me to sit down first; I almost passed out. You found Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, she's in Sacramento, but she doesn't know who I am. He did something to her memory. When she disappeared we were searching for a serial killer, and Jack said the victims all had hallucinogenic drugs in their systems. I think he took her and she is being drugged."

"So, you're telling me that you're in Sacramento, with Dr. Brennan and she doesn't know who you are?"

"Well she's not with me, but I saw her."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, but she didn't know who I was; and when I touched her, she pinned me to the ground."

Caroline laughed.

"That's Dr. Brennan. By now Cherie you should know not to touch her."

"Bones has never done that to me before. I think I scared her."

"Ok, tell me everything that happened."

Booth relayed the story of his first encounter with Bones.

"So, Caroline what can I do?"

"If you want to get her into custody immediately, you can have her arrested for assaulting a Federal Agent, but if you want to do this legally, you will need to get a court order from a judge, after presenting all the evidence. The second way will take longer, because you need to prove intent."

"Caroline, I don't want to arrest her, how will she ever trust me if I do that?"

"Like I said Cherie, it's your choice."

"Can I get this done from DC? I'm supposed to get on a plane at 3."

"It would be easier from there, but since it is a Federal crime, you can file from here."

"I just need to take care of Kelsey. I don't want her to feel abandoned. She still has dreams occasionally about losing her mother."

"You've waited three years, if you can wait a couple days more, then come home, and take care of that little girl. I'll start the paperwork here. Give me the license plate number and I'll run a check on the owner, then we can have her watched."

"Ok, Caroline, and thanks."

"Don't thank me; I'm just doing my job."

He knew it was more than that, but Caroline would never admit it.

"Bye Caroline."

"Bye Booth. See you soon."

They hung up and Booth drove to the hotel to collect his things and catch a plane. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he knew he had to be there for his daughter. He called the FBI, and told them he would handle it from his home office, and drove to the airport to drop off the car.

.

.

**Reviews do help me write faster. Please push that blue button and tell me what you think. **


	10. First Meeting

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

First Meeting

While driving to the airport, he almost changed his mind several times. He called Angela, and she told him to stay.

"Booth don't you dare come home without her. Kelsey will be fine. She's almost six years old, she will understand. STAY THERE!"

Booth didn't need to hear anymore. He turned around and called to change his ticket to later in the week, and then he drove back to the lot where he saw her last.

As he sat there, he noticed a hotel across the street. He parked and walked over to it.

"Hello, I was wondering if you have any rooms?"

"Yes, we have a few."

The man looked at him strangely.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? This doesn't look like your type of hotel."

"I want a room that will look out on that parking lot across the street."

"I do have one available, but this is a rough part of town, are you sure?"

"Yes, I want that room."

Booth booked the room, and brought his things from the car into the room. He looked around the room and realized that the desk clerk was right. He had spent some times in bad rooms, but this one was off the charts. He wondered if he would even sleep in the bed. He thought of getting a mattress cover and sheets before lying down.

As he looked around, he realized that the place was clean, even though it was dilapidated. It definitely needed a fresh coat of paint, and maybe even new rugs, but whoever maintained the room took pride in their work. He would have to leave a tip for the housekeeper.

He pulled a chair to the window and began his vigil. He would not leave his perch until he saw her again. He knew he lit a fire of curiosity in her and he thought she would be back. He also thought she would not tell her captor of their encounter today, because she found some truth in his words. He prayed for guidance and patience in his endeavor.

A few hours later, his phone rang. It was Caroline.

"Booth, I'm glad you stayed. I have some news for you. The FBI traced the license plate, but it came up as registered to a dead man, and the address doesn't exist. I have spoken to the local office, and they agreed to total cooperation. Now remember that means they will help you, but they still can't break the law. Don't do anything stupid, because you react with your gut. The next few days could be the difference between their cooperation and their resistance. Be nice."

The last sentence was said in that angry tone that she takes on when in the courtroom, and Booth knew he had to listen to her advice.

"I will be there sometime tomorrow, to help follow through on this. Just stay out of trouble until then."

"Ok, Caroline, I will, and thanks. I owe you for this."

"No, you don't. You just get that pretty lady back. I always knew you two should be together."

She hung up before saying anything else.

.

.

Booth watched the lot across the street constantly. He called and ordered a pizza from a local shop, and ate watching out the window. She didn't reappear that day.

He went to bed after midnight, to awaken before the sun came up, and continue his watch, only leaving to use the bathroom. He hoped that her curiosity was still intact, because if it were it would make her return. Time passed, and she didn't reappear the next day.

Caroline arrived, but since the car registration was illegal, they couldn't find her. He obtained a warrant to retrieve her DNA, but he still didn't want to force her into it. He wanted her to come to him willingly.

He continued to wait. Angela made a recreation of her new look, and it was circulated throughout the local police officers. If they saw her, they were to notify him, but he didn't see her again.

By the second day, he began to wonder if she had left again.

Maybe she did tell her kidnapper, and he took her away again. He looked into brainwashing techniques, and found out that they were reversible, if not completely, at least partially. He found out that many techniques required medication and torture of the victim. He wondered what she went through in those first few weeks after she was taken.

On the third day, at 4:47 in the evening he saw the car pull into the lot. She parked and stepped out. He raced down the stairs to see her again.

"Hello, Temperance, it is nice to see you again. I didn't think you would come back."

"My name is Amelia, and I've been thinking about what you told me. I don't believe you, but I am curious to find out more. I will not go with you, but I will talk to you. If you try to take me or apprehend me in any way, I will go home and tell my husband. So far I have kept this from him, although I don't think that was wise, I just felt like I had to know more, and if you are right, I don't think he would approve of me seeing you."

Booth was floored by her confession. She was married? If she didn't tell her husband, she must think there's something going on. Maybe she remembers him, or deep inside she knows what they once had. He had to resist pulling her into his arms. He knew if he made any gesture toward her, she would run, and he didn't want to lose her again.

"Ok, so what would you like to talk about?"

"Tell me what happened."

"Oh boy, that would take a while. Do you want to go somewhere, or do you want to talk out here?"

"We can have coffee; there is a diner just around the corner."

"Please, lead the way."

Booth walked next to her as they went to the diner, again resisting trying to hold her hand. As she entered the diner, he noticed that it was similar to their diner in DC. She walked in and went right to their booth.

Booth watched her in amazement. She did remember. He sat down across from her.

"It will take too long to explain everything, so I will give you the abbreviated version, which is still long, but not as bad."

"You are a Forensic Anthropologist, who works for the Jeffersonian. We became partners over ten years ago. We work together solving murders in Washington DC."

"Seven years ago, we were in a romantic relationship. You became pregnant and had a baby girl; her name is Kelsey. She will be six on December 15th. In April of 2014, you disappeared. I found your car, but other than your cell phone, no other trace of you. I have been looking for you since."

"I have a child?"

"Yes, she misses you."

He saw tears in her eyes.

"I can't have children."

"I don't know why, but I do know that you have a child."

He took a picture out of his wallet. "This is her."

"She has my bone structure."

"And your eyes."

"When you first left, she cried every night for you. It was very difficult, but after a few months she stopped asking for you, and now she prays every night that you will come home."

Brennan just sat and looked at him. After a few minutes, he saw a look of fear come over her face, as if she remembered a distant dream from long ago.

"I have to go."

"Wait, just another minute, please?"

"Ok, but I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to agree to a DNA test, so I can prove that what I am saying is true."

"I have to go."

"Will, you think about it?"

"Yes."

"How will I find you again?"

She was quite for a long time.

"I don't want to give you my address, because I don't trust you to stay away, but I will meet you here again when I decide. Watch for me in the parking lot."

"Do you have a time or day?"

"It will be in the morning. That's the best time for me to go out. I can't be any more specific than that."

"Ok. I will watch."

"You are going to watch that parking lot everyday hoping that I will come back?"

"Bones, I love you. I have waited for over three years. I can watch for a few days."

"Oh, that's right. Why Bones?"

"I'll tell you next time we meet."

With that, he kissed her hand and walked away.

.

.

**Remember reviews are helpful.**


	11. Capture

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**The next few chapters are going to go back in time to give you Brennan's perspective. **

Capture

2014

Today was Tuesday, and Dr. Brennan knew she had a meeting with Cam first thing in the morning; Booth also had a meeting, so they each drove themselves into work. She said goodbye to Kelsey, and her nanny, and rushed out of the house. She had fifteen minutes to get to work, so she knew she had to hurry.

If Booth hadn't wanted to make love at five o'clock this morning, then she wouldn't be running late, but she never could refuse him, and he always satisfied her needs.

As she drove down the road, she noticed someone waving to her from the side of the road. She slowed down and pulled over. Now she was going to be late, but Mr. Prapid had helped her last week when she had a flat tire, and as Booth always said, she should repay the favor.

"Hello again Mr. Pradpid, can I help you?"

"Yes Temperance, it seems like my car has stopped running. I'm five blocks from home, and my leg has been bothering me, can you please give me a ride?"

"Well, I am running very late for a meeting, but since you helped me the other day, I guess I can help you. Just please hurry and get in."

"I just need to grab some stuff from my car, I'll be right there."

He walked slowly to his car and Temperance could feel her patience waning. He picked up two plants and walked back to her car, placing them in the back seat.

"I have a few more of these. It will only take a minute."

He again started walking back to his car. Temperance couldn't wait any longer; she got out of the car to help him. That was all he needed, he came up behind her and tasered her. He felt her slump into his arms. When she was helpless, he put her into the car, and injected her with nitrous oxide rendering her unconscious.

"Perfect. Now you are mine." He said, but she was out cold and didn't hear him.

.

.

The next time she awoke, she was dizzy and felt confused. She was lying on a bed, but she couldn't understand what happened, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything. She knew she was on a boat, because she could feel the movement, she but didn't know how she got there.

She tried to get out of bed only to find her left foot handcuffed to the footboard. She knew whatever happened it had to be bad, or she wouldn't be chained, so she decided to stay quiet, and think about the situation. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember what happened.

She saw a house, and a car. She thought she was driving. She stopped for someone on the side of the road, but who was it? Was it a man or a woman? She heard footsteps, and laid back on the bed as someone approached.

"Hello Amelia, how are you feeling today?"

"My name is Amelia?"

"Yes, don't you remember? You have been very sick, and occasionally your memory is affected."

"No, my name is Temperance. Temperance… something, but I can't remember."

"No that was part of the dream you had. You had a high fever, and we have been trying to help you. You kept calling for someone named Temperance, but I don't know who that is."

"No, I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, and you hit me with something."

"It's time to take your medicine again, Amelia. This will help you feel better."

He injected her with something that made her dizzy.

"What did you give me? I think it is some type of memory altering drug. I don't feel right. Are you the serial killer?"

She shook her head to try to clear it, as she fell backward onto the bed and went to sleep.

"Sleep well my Amelia; you will remember nothing about Temperance when I am done. You will only remember what I tell you."

He left the room, locking the door behind him.

.

.

She awoke again, and knew time had passed. Maybe a week or two, she wasn't sure. She had an IV in her arm, and she was strapped to a table. She wondered if she was sick. She looked around the room, and noticed that it appeared to be a hospital of some kind.

The door opened and her captor entered.

"Hello Amelia, how are you today. I have kept you sedated, because you keep fighting me, but I think this will help."

"I told you my name is Temperance Brennan, not Amelia."

"It will be Amelia soon enough."

She again looked around the room, just realizing where she was. She was strapped to a table, and had electrodes attached to either side of her head. Fear invaded her body.

"What are you doing to me?"

"This won't hurt my dear, just relax."

"You're giving me shock therapy?"

"It will help you forget. This is a last resort; you haven't responded to any of my other methods. I will only have to do this once. It has taken me years to perfect my methods, but this is the one that worked best."

"No, please don't do this. I will try harder; I will cooperate. I promise."

"It's too late now. This will help you relax and sleep. It won't be long now, Amelia."

He injected something into the IV.

"No, please, stop… stop…"

It was too late she was asleep.

When she awoke, she couldn't remember anything. The room was completely dark, and she could barely discern the objects surrounding her. She didn't know where she was, and she had a terrible headache. She felt like she had a hangover. Every part of her body hurt even her jaws. She looked around and saw a doctor walking through the door.

"What happened to me?"

"Amelia, I'm glad you are awake. You have been very sick; we have tried many different types of medication to help you; this was our last resort. How are you feeling?"

"I don't remember anything. Am I better now?"

"A little, but you still need more care. I am taking you home, so I can help you. Your eyes are going to be very sensitive for a while, so I will need to keep you in a dark room. We can leave in about an hour."

The next time she woke up, she was in a dark room, with no light at all. She was no longer handcuffed, but she didn't know what was around her. She felt weak, disoriented, and very confused, and her tongue felt swollen. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, and she was hungry, not the type of hunger, when you miss a meal or two. This hunger came from deep inside her, and she knew by her symptoms that it was at least three days since she had food, and probably two days without water. She would need something soon if she was to survive.

She heard someone coming, but couldn't see anything. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. He senses were hypersensitive, and she could smell food. She didn't know what he wanted or where she was. She still had trouble remembering her name. Her captor approached her slowly.

"Hello again, Amelia. How are you today?"

"What do you want from me?"

"My, my, my Amelia, still, fighting me. That's ok, I always win at this, and I have gotten very good over the years. You are my final project, my pièce de résistance, if you will. It is time for another dose of your medication. If you don't fight me, I will reward you with food and water, but any resistance and I will leave until tomorrow. Will you cooperate? "

At the mention of food, her mouth started to water. She knew that if she didn't eat soon, she would be so weak; her thought process would start to decline. Even now, she had trouble following the conversation.

"I will not fight you." She knew in her weakened state she wouldn't be able to anyway.

He approached her with the syringe, and injected it into her arm. She immediately felt calm and the fight began to leave her.

"What are you giving me?"

"It's my own special blend of medication. It will help you to cooperate. Do you feel better?"

"I can't think properly. I feel confused."

"That's ok Amelia; you will feel better over time. Do you want to eat?"

"Yes, I am hungry."

"I have some soup for you, and some water. Now eat slowly, because your stomach isn't used to food just yet."

She grabbed the bowl, and began to drink. The minute it hit her stomach, she had to fight the urge to vomit. The feeling passed, and she took another drink. The second sip went down easier, and she was able to finish it without getting sick.

She took the water from him, and drank that too.

"Good, good Amelia, you are being very cooperative. I will be back in the morning with more, sleep well."

He walked away, and she heard the door close and lock. She lay down on the bed and slept.

.

.


	12. Success

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Success

_He walked away, and she heard the door close and lock. She lay down on the bed and slept. _

.

She had lost all track of time. He would come in and medicate her, then feed her. Each time, he talked to her a little longer. She knew it had been a long time. Her thought process was breaking down, and she was beginning to believe the stories he told her.

She would still have moments of clarity, but they were becoming farther and farther apart. She heard him approaching. She tried to play his game, only to find he still kept her confined to the dark room.

"Hello Amelia."

"Hello, how are you today?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"I'm starting to feel stronger. When do you think I will be better? I would like to go outside again."

"I can tell you are improving, but we don't want a relapse. Remember you were very sick."

"Yes, I remember. I'm glad you found me and helped me. I know I would have died without you."

"Amelia that is my job, I am a doctor, and I feel the need to help others."

"Thank-you, doctor."

"Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"I think I was sleeping in an abandoned house. I was very sick, and you found me. I can't remember more than that."

"Yes, a neighbor of mine was exploring the house, and found you. He knew I was a doctor, and he came to my house to get me."

"Yes, I remember he tried to wake me up, but I was too weak."

"Yes Amelia, I called an ambulance, and they brought you to the hospital. What else do you remember?"

"I remember you were there, and you took good care of me. You sat by my bed and watched over me."

"That's right Amelia. I ran your fingerprints, and discovered that you lived on the streets with no family. I told the hospital I would take you home and care for you."

"Yes, I remember coming here. Do you know when I will be able to have some light? It is awfully dark in here."

"I think I will be able to move you into a room with limited light next week, as long as you continue to improve. Are you still having the dreams?"

Sometimes, but not very often, I keep seeing a little girl, and a man with dark eyes. Do you think he was the one who made me sick?"

"Yes, it is possible, but we were never able to find him, or the little girl. I don't know what they mean."

"They are fading, but I still occasionally see them."

"Well, hopefully they will stop soon. Here's your medication, and your lunch. I brought you an iPod, so you could listen to some music. The dial has a slight glow so you can see the songs. Do you remember how to use it?"

"No, I don't think I ever saw one."

"I will show you."

He explained how to use the iPod, and ate lunch with her. Then he left, again, closing her in darkness.

.

.

"Hello Amelia, are you ready to move to your new room? I think you are well enough to try."

"Yes, I have been looking forward to it."

"First we have to cover your eyes, because I don't want them hurt by the light. Can you put this on?"

He handed her a blindfold.

"Good, now let me check it to be sure it works."

He turned on a light.

"Can you see anything?'

"No, it is still dark."

"Good, good, take my arm and let me guide you."

She held his arm as he guided her out of the darkened room.

"Ok, we are in your new room. You can take off the blindfold now."

As she took off the blindfold, her eyes hurt from the light. She closed them instantly, and then slowly opened them again.

"There is not much light in here, but even a little may be painful for a while. Here is the light switch, so you can turn it off if it bothers you too much. I brought you some books, if you want to read. Just make sure you stay in this room, because if you go outside the door, the brightness my blind you."

"I will stay here. Thank you for all your help."

"Let's have lunch."

He took out her lunch, and they ate together, talking about her past and her future. She realized that she was beginning to feel something for her doctor. He was so kind and thoughtful.

.

.

Eventually she improved, and was able to come out of the room more and more often. After a few more months, she was able to go out and take short walks. The house where she lived was beautiful. It was nestled deep in the woods, surrounded by trees, and wildlife. She would sit on the porch daily and watch the animals.

"Hello Amelia, how are you today?"

"I feel well. How are you?"

"I am well. I thought we would go out today. Would you like to go shopping with me?"

"Yes, that would be fun. I haven't been out for a long time."

"Good, go get ready, and we can leave. I have to get some food, and I thought you could buy some clothes."

"Really, that would be great. I can be ready in about ten minutes."

They left a short time later, and after shopping, they went out to lunch.

"Did you enjoy your day Amelia?"

"Yes, this was wonderful. I haven't been out for a long time. What day did you find me, how long have I been sick?"

"I found you in April, and now it is January, so I guess it has been almost ten months, but you have recovered well."

"What are you going to do with me when I'm all better?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Do you have any preferences?"

"No, I don't think I want to go back to my life before I met you. I didn't have a job, or a place to live, but if you want I guess I could find a job, and if I saved some money, I could get an apartment."

He leaned over the table and took her hands.

"Amelia, I have become very attached to you during the past few months. I would like it if you stayed with me."

Her eyes opened wide.

"You will allow me to stay?"

"Yes Amelia, it would make me very happy."

"Thank-you, it would make me happy too."

.

.

**I am going away until Monday. I don't think I will be able to update, but if I can get a signal, I will. Otherwise, I will post again on Monday.**

**Please review, I would like to know what you think about the storyline. **


	13. Deception

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Deception

"_No, I don't think I want to go back to my life before I met you. I didn't have a job, or a place to live, but if you want, I guess I could find a job, and if I saved some money, I could get an apartment."_

_He leaned over the table and took her hands._

"_Amelia, I have become very attached to you during the past few months. I would like it if you stayed with me."_

_Her eyes opened wide._

"_You will allow me to stay?"_

"_Yes Amelia, it would make me very happy."_

"_Thank-you, it would make me happy too."_

_._

Her life settled into a regular routine. She stayed with Ken, enjoying his company. He taught her to drive, and bought her a car. She learned her way around France, picking up the language easily. Her French was almost perfect, and the natives, thought she was from the area.

She was on a daily medication to prevent a reoccurrence of her illness, but it really prevented her from remembering her past. She was happy, and continued to be deceived about the situation. It was as if her old life never existed. She was becoming more attached to her new life daily, and she didn't regret any of her choices.

Ken didn't work, because he was independently wealthy, and he bought her anything she wanted. They went out to dinner a few times a week, and she felt herself falling in love with him. He was kind and thoughtful, bringing her flowers often, always roses, because they were her favorite. He even made her dinner a few times a week.

She volunteered at the local school, and enjoyed reading and playing with the children. She became friends with one of the teachers, and they both enjoyed each other's company. Many times, they met for lunch or a movie, and talked about their lives. She was happy and thankful for everything she had.

.

.

Time passed and two years after her abduction, he told her to go buy herself a dress, because he was taking her out tonight, and the attire was formal. He rented a tux, and had a limo pick them up, at the cabin.

"Amelia you look ravishing."

He leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek, taking her hand and leading her to the car.

The evening was wonderful; they started with a fabulous dinner, followed by dancing. She felt safe and loved in his arms as they danced around the floor.

As the evening ended, he knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Amelia, I never thought I would find someone who made me this happy. When I first met you I was drawn to you, and over time, I grew to love you. Will you marry me?"

Amelia (Brennan) gasped in shock. She should have been expecting it, but she didn't think he would ask so soon. She knew she loved him, and wanted to be with him.

"Yes, Ken. I will marry you."

He took a beautiful ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. Then he led her to the dance floor, and held his fiancé in his arms.

The night was perfect, and she could never remember being so happy. She thought back to the day when he found her, and how horrible her life was, and thanked God for having him find her.

.

.

One day about a week later, he came to her, as she was cooking dinner. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her quietly.

"Amelia, after the wedding, do you want to move back to the US?"

"I do love France, but it would be nice to go home. Do you know where we would live?"

"I own a small cabin in Spring Valley, California. We can go there. Maybe we can start a family?"

She ran to him and pulled him close.

"I would love to have children. I so enjoy helping at the school, and I have dreamed of having a child someday. I would like to have a little girl first."

He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Ok, then we will start trying soon, but you didn't answer my other question. Do you want to go back to the US?"

"I don't care where we live, as long as we are together." She held him in her arms thinking about their future.

That night she dreamt about a little girl with long, brown, curly hair, and deep blue eyes. She read her stories and tucked her into bed. When she awoke, the memories of that little girl stayed in her mind. She didn't tell him about the dreams because she thought they were just remnants from their conversation. After a few days, they stopped, and she didn't think of them again.

.

.

She asked her friend, Suzanne to be her maid of honor, and they were married on Valentine's Day. She selected that day, because it was a day to recognize the love between them. She was very happy, and that summer they moved to the States.

The cabin he owned was similar to the one in France, except it had four bedrooms instead of three. He told her they were for children, and he wanted to have four. She wanted to get pregnant, but after six months, she was still unable to conceive. A deep sadness invaded her thoughts, and she began to dream about the little girl with deep blue eyes.

"Ken, can I volunteer at the elementary school like I did in France? I miss working with children."

"Yes, I think it would be good for you, maybe being around children will help you to conceive."

She laughed, "You do know that is not possible. Conception can only be achieved by having sexual intercourse during the time of the month when I am ovulating, but I like the thought."

He realized that she still had some leftover traits from her previous life, but he knew the brainwashing was successful, so it didn't bother him.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I know, but it is a funny idea."

She began to volunteer at the school, and again her days took on a routine. One day the class had a field trip to the local airport to learn about planes, and she was asked to attend and help. She was excited to go, and on a Friday, they visited the airport. That was the day that she was caught on film, and Booth was notified of her appearance.

.

.

**I need reviews. I know this part is difficult to read, but I felt the story needed some background into Brennan's situation. They will be together soon, so please review, even if it is to tell me you hate this part of the story. Maybe I will post daily for a while if I can get caught up from my weekend away.**

**Remember reviews make me write faster.**


	14. Distraught

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Distraught

Amelia (Temperance) left the diner confused. When she saw the picture of the little girl, she realized that was the child she had been dreaming about for the past few months. As she looked into his eyes across the table, it made her remember the dark brown eyes from her dreams also, and she knew she had to leave.

As she drove home, she thought about her life. Was he telling the truth? Was she this Bones person? What should she do? She took the long way home so she could think. She stopped just inside their property line and hiked up to her thinking spot. She had found this spot just after they moved here and often she would sit on the large rock and look over the lake below. It always helped her gain perspective.

She loved her husband; he was kind and thoughtful. He took care of her when she was sick. He stayed by her and helped her. He loved her, didn't he? What should she do? She didn't know if she could hide her thoughts from him. They were always so honest with each other. How could she stay with him, but not tell him? She shook her head as if to clear the ideas running through it.

Maybe Seeley was lying; maybe he wasn't even an FBI agent. She had never checked up on him. He could be a crazy person pretending to be someone else, just to confuse her. She knew that wasn't true. Somewhere deep inside she knew he was telling the truth. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

It was getting late, and he would expect her home. She decided to tell him she was sick, and ask him if she could go to bed early. Maybe that would help her to decide what to do.

She arrived home and started dinner. Tonight she was making fish, something they both enjoyed. He came home just after she put it in the oven.

"Hello Dear, did you have fun at school today?"

"Yes, I really enjoy working with the children. I can't wait to have my own someday." She thought of the child in the picture.

"Me too." He kissed her cheek as she stirred the rice cooking on the stove. She was glad he didn't kiss her lips, because she thought he would know.

"You're quiet tonight, are you ok?"

"I think I'm getting a cold, I may go lay down after dinner."

He got up and felt her head.

"You don't feel warm."

"No, I don't think I have a fever, I just have a headache, and my throat is a little sore. There is a cold going around at the school, and I think I may have picked it up."

"Well, I will clean up after dinner; you can go to bed if you want."

"Thanks, I think I will go lay down."

She finished eating, went to their room, and lay in bed. What was she going to do? She knew she had to decide soon.

.

.

.

Booth watched out the window every day. He notified Caroline of his contact with her, and told the FBI, to suspend all search and rescue attempts.

"Booth, are you crazy? We already have a warrant, we can make her have a DNA test, and you can have her back. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to force her Caroline. I want her to come with me willingly. I don't know why, but it is important that I do this my way."

"Cherie, I have always let you follow your gut, but this time you are wrong. We need to apprehend her kidnapper. You do realize that he may be the serial killer that you were looking for in DC?"

"I know Caroline, but I need to do this my way. Please just give me a few days more?"

"I can't let a potential killer go free, Booth. I will have a team follow her the next time she appears, but I will tell them not to interact. We will set up a surveillance team to watch him. You have a week, and then we will take the suspect into custody. I know this isn't your ideal scenario, but it is the only thing I will allow. Don't even try to change my mind or I will let the police put out a BOLO, and arrest her on site."

She hung up the phone. He knew when Caroline got that tone, there was no way she would change her mind. He went back to watching out the window, and praying that she would contact him soon.

.

.

Two days past, and he still hadn't heard from her. He wondered if she changed her mind. Maybe she didn't believe him. Maybe she told her husband, and he took her away. Caroline was getting restless. She was upset with him because he didn't call her the last time they met, but he didn't want to scare her, and he knew the sight of Caroline and her gruff exterior would have scared her.

"Caroline she will be back. I know she will. I saw it in her eyes."

"She better be, or I'll have you arrested for interference with an investigation."

She hung up. Booth knew she was just venting, but he still was concerned that maybe he misjudged Bones. Maybe she changed too much over the past few years, and she wouldn't want to be with him.

He was having trouble sleeping, and worried constantly. Even Kelsey noticed a change in him when he called her. Angela kept trying to reassure him, but as each day passed, he became more and more restless.

.

.

Amelia, stayed in bed the rest of the night, and she pretended to be asleep when he came in to join her. He let her sleep, and didn't waken her. She slept restlessly that night, because she kept dreaming about the brown haired child with blue eyes. By morning, she knew he was telling her the truth, but she was scared to find out the rest of the story.

How would she escape Ken? He always knew where she went, and she knew unless he went out, she had to stay home. She shouldn't have told him she was sick, because that was his excuse to stay home. When she had been sick before, she appreciated his caring nature, but today it was annoying. She just wanted him to leave.

He stayed home that day and the next, she kept avoiding him, but she knew he would get suspicious soon if she didn't act like her normal self. On Sunday evening, she made dinner and told him she was better. She watched TV with him, and they went to bed together. She avoided his advances on the pretense that she was tired, but at least he knew she would be going to school tomorrow, and that was when she would meet Seeley. One more night, and she would have the answers she needed. That night she again dreamt about the little girl, but in the background was Seeley, and when she awoke, she was impatient to see him.

.

.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I was so happy that I posted today. Please keep them coming.**


	15. Knowing

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Knowing

By Sunday night, Booth was beginning to worry. What if she left? Caroline was calling him twice a day to tell him he screwed up, and he thought he lost her for good.

He awoke Monday morning with a deep feeling of regret in his gut. As he sat at the window, he was amazed to see her car pull into the parking lot. He immediately called Caroline, and ran down to meet her. Caroline told him the local FBI would be careful when tailing her so they wouldn't be seen. He knew they were going to wait out of sight until she returned to her car.

"You came back."

"Yes, I want a DNA test. I want to know who I am."

"We can do fingerprints now, since a DNA test will take a week, but if he changed you prints in any way, they will be inconclusive."

"Then let's start with fingerprints, and then DNA. I want to know. I keep having dreams that I can't explain, and I need to know if what you are saying is true."

"Do you want to drive with me?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, I will."

He led her to his car, and opened the door. She slid into the seat, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to know. They would find out today, who she really was.

He felt a brief moment of fear that he may be wrong, but he knew her scent, and the way she walked, and talked, he couldn't be wrong. As he drove to the FBI headquarters, he asked her about her life.

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing about you, but I see your eyes sometimes in my dreams. They always calm me and make me feel safe."

"Tell me about yourself." He wanted to keep her talking so she wouldn't get scared.

"I'm not sure how accurate my memories are. I remember being homeless, and sleeping in an abandoned house. I got very sick, and a friend of Ken's found me."

"Ken?"

"Yes, Ken Prapid my husband."

"You really are married?"

"Yes, for a little over a year. Were we married?"

"No, you didn't believe in marriage."

"I didn't?"

"You thought it was an antiquated ritual."

"I don't remember that."

"I think he brainwashed you to make you forget. Are you on any medication?"

"Yes, from my illness, I take medication every day."

"It is probably something that inhibits your memories."

"I can't believe this is true. Are you sure of who I am?"

They had arrived at the FBI, and he parked, and then turned to her.

"I am positive of who you are. I know everything about you. I know that every night you brush your teeth for exactly three minutes. I know that you always keep the toilet seat closed. I know how your scent drives me wild, and I can never stay away from you. I know that you have a scar on your right arm from being shot by a suspect. I know that there is a place just behind your left ear, and when I kiss you there you can't resist me."

As he spoke to her, he drew closer and closer until he was right in front of her face. If he leaned just a little more, he would be able to kiss her. He saw her eyes close as she moved toward him, and he pulled away knowing that this wasn't the right time.

He was shaking and his breathing was shallow. He had to clear his head, so he could get out of the car and get the tests done. He looked at her and saw disappointment on her face. Her breathing was also shallow.

"Sorry, it's so hard to remember that you're not mine. I've been alone for more than three years."

"You've waited all this time?"

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I never gave up Temperance, and I never would. I would have searched for you until the day I died. I can't live without you."

She felt her heart race from his touch, she never felt that way with Ken, and she realized that they must have had something special.

She looked at him and tried to remember, but the memories were hidden. He saw the look of concentration on her face.

"Look, we'll figure this out. Let's start with the fingerprints, and see what happens, ok?'

"Ok, let's go find out who I am."

As they got out of the car, Temperance knew he was right. She knew somewhere deep inside her, she loved this man, and she wanted to find out how to get those memories back.

.

They walked into the FBI, and signed in. He led her to the appropriate floor, and an agent fingerprinted her. She had them take the DNA sample while they waited. They went back to the fingerprinting office and waited for the results.

A short while later, they were told that there wasn't a match for her fingerprints in the system. Booth asked them to compare them to Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian, but the results were inconclusive.

"Seeley, why don't they match? I don't understand."

"He probably changed them while you were unconscious, after you were abducted. He needed to obtain a passport in your name, and your prints would have come up in the system."

"Maybe you're wrong."

He turned her to look at him. "I know I'm right. We will just need to wait for the DNA test."

He asked the FBI to prioritize the test, and he began to lead her back to the car.

"What do I do for a week? Should I go back to him?"

"I don't want you too, but that is your choice. I can't make you stay with me."

She looked into his eyes and saw disappointment. She didn't want to go home, but she barely knew this man, and although she trusted him, it would be wrong to stay with him.

"I'm not a very good liar, and I'm having a hard time trying to deceive him. If he has been lying to me all these years, I don't want him near me, but I have nowhere else to go."

"You can stay with me."

She stopped before getting in the car.

"I can't. I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that."

Booth realized what she thought and he turned away embarrassed.

"No, I don't want you to stay in my room; I mean we can go to a hotel. We can have different rooms."

She looked across the car at him.

"I have my credit cards; I guess I could charge it."

"No, you can't use them. If you charge it he could find out where you are, and he may come and get you."

"Do you think he will take me again?"

"Yes, without a doubt. I can get you a room under a different name. I will also change my name. He may connect me to you, since we were together at one point. We need to keep you hidden until we decide what to do."

"What will happen if you're wrong? How will I ever go home?"

She had tears in her eyes. He walked around the car and pulled her close. The moment he touched her he knew it was Bones. He knew by the feel of her arms around him, he knew by the smell of her hair and he knew by the way that she fit in his arms perfectly. Just like she always did.

He knew he would never be able to let her go again. If she chose to go back, he would sit outside her house and watch her. For the first time in more than three years, he felt relief in his heart. She was his again. Now he just had to convince her of that.

.

.


	16. Hiding

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Hiding

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He saw the same determined look that she had before, and he knew she was trying to remember.

"I believe you. I don't know why, but I believe you. What do we do next?"

They got onto the car, and he drove to his hotel.

"This is where you are staying?"

"It was temporary; this was so I could watch for you. I knew I had to see you again, and this was the only way I could think of to watch for you."

"How did you know I would be back?"

"I knew. You have always had an intense curiosity about you, and I knew you would want to know more."

"Are you always so confident?"

"Yes, always."

They went to his room to gather his things, and as they got back into his car, he called Caroline.

"Caroline, she's not going back. I will get you directions so you can pick him up; just give me a little time."

"You better call back soon, or I will come looking for you."

"I will Caroline. Talk to you soon."

He hung up.

"Who was that?"

"I'll explain later. We need to talk about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"I want to get to our rooms first, and then we can go to dinner, and talk. OK?"

"Ok, but it sounds like I'm not going to like what you say."

"I'm not sure, but let's just take one step at a time."

.

.

He pulled up in front of a series of small cottages.

"This is where we are staying?"

"Yes, I thought it would be better to stay away from the city, and we can have some time to talk here."

"It is very nice. Will we get two cottages?"

"They have a pair of cottages that connect by a door that can be locked from both sides, and we can have that one, unless you would feel more comfortable alone?"

"No. that should be fine."

He went in to register and pick up the keys. When he came out, she was walking around the grounds.

"It is beautiful here, it reminds me of home."

"Our cottage is right over here, number 22."

He reached into the car and pulled out his duffle bag, and she realized that she didn't have any clothes.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"After we are settled, we can go into town and get you some clothes. We can go to your place tomorrow and you can collect your things."

"What if Ken's home?"

"He won't be. I'll make sure of it."

He knew he was keeping many things from her at this point, but he didn't want to scare her. He would explain everything later.

The cottage was beautiful. There was a stream running through the back yard, and they could hear gurgling of the water. They had separate sleeping quarters, just like he said, but the center was a large open space with a kitchen and living room. All amenities were supplied, and he thought they could go shopping after dinner that night.

She went into her room and closed the door. He was nervous. He didn't think she would run, but he also didn't know her anymore. It would be as if they started all over again. He decided to call Kelsey; she would be just getting home from school.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ang. I found her."

"What? She came back?"

"Yes, we're staying in a small cottage; she isn't going back to him."

"She remembers?"

"No, she doesn't remember anything, but she doesn't want to go home until she gets the results from the DNA test. She seems altered from her usual self. There is so much honesty and innocence in her, and she doesn't analyze anything. I see some remnants of her but she is very different. She is so trusting of me; I hope I don't let her down."

"Booth you could never let her down. She'll remember, don't worry, and just enjoy the idea that you finally have her back. Oh, and Kelsey wants to talk to you. I haven't told her anything, because I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I told her you had a case, and would be gone for a little while."

"Ok, thanks Ang." She handed the phone to Kelsey.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm ok. I'm having fun with Michael. Are you coming home soon?"

She sounded forlorn, and he realized how much he missed her. He thought if she wouldn't return with him, he would bring her out to stay here.

"I hope so. What I'm doing is very important, and I need to finish it before I can come home. I may be gone another week, but Aunt Angela said you could stay there, and I will bring you home a special prize."

"Really, a prize?"

"Yep, and it's a really good one. Wait until you see it."

"That's good, but I would rather have you than a prize."

"Well, I will be home soon. How is school?"

"It's fun. I made a new friend, and I love PE. You remember that is the short name for Physical Education?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well, in PE we are playing basketball, and I love it. I remember to use all the tips you gave when we played at home, and even some of the ideas from Parker."

"The kids said I'm real good, and you know what else?"

He loved these conversations, and he realized that he needed to talk to her more often.

"What?"

"I made a new friend, and Aunt Angela said he can come over and play with me. She said she would go and meet his mother, and everything. Isn't that great?"

"Your new friend is a boy?"

"Yes, his name is Landon, and he's real nice. He sits with me at lunch, and we are partners in all my specials. He even said I can come over his house, but I told him I would have to wait until you came back, so you can meet his mommy. That's why he's coming here. His mommy is going to meet Angela tomorrow, so he can come over, and you know what else Daddy?"

"What Sweetheart?"

"He loves to read as much as me. I'm a little bit better than him, but not much, and that's how we met. We were both in the Book Nook, and he was reading the Boxcar Children. Remember that's one of my favorite books. My school has the whole collection. I'm on the seventeenth book, but he is only on the second. Sometimes I help him with the words."

Booth laughed at her enthusiasm, and his heart filled with love for his little girl.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I still go to Jessica's birthday party? She said Michael can come, and Aunt Angela said she would stay with me the whole time, so can I go?"

"Yes, you can go, as long as Aunt Angela stays with you."

"Thanks Dad. Are you having fun? Cause I want you to have fun too."

"Well, I am working, but I'm very happy. I can't wait to come home and see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too Daddy. How much longer will you be there?"

"Maybe a week, but I will try to come home as soon as possible."

He saw Bones coming outside, and he realized he needed to get ready to go out.

"Ok, but I hope it's soon."

"A week isn't too long. If you want, you can make X's on the calendar until I come home. Do you want me to ask Aunt Angela?"

"Yeah. That would be great. I have to do my homework now, ok? Will you call me to tell me a story tonight?"

"Yes, I have a very special one in mind. I'll talk to you later."

As he hung up the phone, he saw Bones watching him.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Kelsey."

"Our daughter?"

"Yes, she's almost six and very smart."

They walked back to the cottage to get ready for dinner, as he told her about their child.

.

.

**Please press that little blue button and tell me what you think. Reviews make me very happy, and a happy writer is a fast writer.**


	17. Shopping

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Shopping

_They walked back to the cottage to get ready for dinner, as he told her about their child._

"She's smart?"

"Yes, she is reading at a second grade level, and she can write short stories. They make me laugh most of the time, but sometimes she writes about you, and that makes me sad. She misses you so much."

"How could she remember me? You said she was only two."

"She was, but she has pictures, and I tell her about you all the time. Just before I left she told me she wishes she had a mother."

She could see the tears in his eyes, as he spoke about their daughter. She wished she could remember, so she could help to relieve his pain.

.

.

They left to go shopping and eat, stopping to get her some clothes. After dinner, they were going grocery shopping, so they could cook in the cottage. After they bought her some clothes, they went to a small diner to eat.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Wow, still get right to the point there, huh Bones?"

"I told you my name is Amelia, not Bones. I would like you to try to use it until I can remember. It just feels wrong to hear anybody call me by another name."

Booth was taken aback by the comment, but tried not to show her.

"Ok Amelia, two years before you disappeared, we were tracking a serial killer. He followed a regular pattern, in that there were always three bodies, all women, all drugged with hallucinogens, all in their thirties. The murders continued the following year, almost to the day."

"The third year, we were ready for him. We were watching the local hospitals and areas where we thought he would dump the bodies, but he never showed up. Almost a two weeks after that, you disappeared. We thought that it was possible that the murderer took you, and now that I know your memories have been compromised, we need to bring him in for questioning."

"Once we prove your identity, we will need to hold him for possible murder."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He is your husband."

Booth saw shock and fear in her face. She was quiet for a long time. Booth waited her out, hoping she would know what he had to ask her.

The server brought their food, and he started to eat. As he took a bite, he realized that she was eating a steak.

"You ordered a steak?"

"Why is it too much?"

"No, you're a vegetarian; you haven't eaten meat for years."

She stopped with her next bite halfway to her mouth, and placed her fork down, with a guilty look on her face.

"I was?"

"Yes, about three years after we met."

"I don't remember that."

With that, she picked up her steak and began eating again.

After they finished eating, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"You want me to tell you where he is, don't you?"

He barely heard her, because she spoke so quietly.

"Yes, if he is the murderer, we need to stop him."

"I know."

He watched as tears started to fall down her face. He wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her.

"I'll tell you, just don't tell him it was from me. I really do love him, you know?"

"I believe you."

He waited for her to regain her composure before leaving the restaurant. As he held the door for her, she handed him a piece of paper with her address and directions to her house on it.

"I had it ready, because I knew you were going to ask me. Please don't hurt him, because I do love him."

He called the information into Caroline, as they walked to the car.

"Do you still want to go shopping?"

"Yes, I'll be ok."

.

.

They had always shopped together, because she didn't trust him to pick out her food, and because he didn't like the food she picked out, but this experience was completely new to him. She walked up and down every aisle, and randomly selected various foods. Bones always spent so much time shopping, she would read all the labels, and comment on the choices he made, but Amelia knew exactly what she wanted and chose many of the foods that he enjoyed.

He wondered what would happen if she never regained her full memory. Would she love him? It took him so long to get her to realize her feelings the first time, how would he ever be able to do it again? He knew he loved her, but could he love this Temperance Brennan? Was she still his Bones? He stopped and watched her walking down the aisle. She was so different; it was as if it was a different person inside her skin.

He felt the attraction to her that he always felt around her, but it was more physical, and based on who she was, not who she is. What would he do if they never regained what they had? She turned to him, noticing the melancholy look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about how we were, and now that is gone."

She watched as a tear slid down his cheek, then came to him and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm sorry for your pain. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm really trying to remember."

His senses went into overdrive; he pulled her close and kissed her neck.

As his lips touched her neck, she felt a strong desire to kiss him. Any doubts she had dissolved instantly, and she knew he was telling her the truth. He was hers and she would do anything to remember. She turned toward him pulling him closer feeling her body react to his.

"I love you so much; I don't know how I can lose you again."

"I'll remember I know I will, you just need to give me time."

Booth remembered that they were standing in the middle of the aisle in the grocery store. He pulled away from her, and looked around him. There was an elderly couple watching them.

"It's ok son, I remember when I held my wife in the middle of the store, I still would occasionally if she'd let me."

His wife slapped him on the arm, and laughed.

"Stop being such a romantic fool. Come on and leave these two alone."

She walked down the aisle pulling him along with her.

Booth was embarrassed. "I'm sorry; it's just so hard to stay away from you."

"It's ok, I felt it too. What we had was very special wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was that once in a lifetime kind of love. That's why I could never give up. I had to find you."

"I'm glad you did, because I believe you, I know you are telling me the truth."

They continued their shopping, and then went back to the cabin.

.

.


	18. Bedtime Story

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews and alerts that I have received. **

Bedtime Story

They went back to the cabin and put away the food; Booth built a fire and sat down to call Kelsey. He wanted to tell her a bedtime story, and try to prepare her for her mother's return.

"Hi Ang. Is she there?"

"Where else would she be Booth?"

"Ok, can I talk to her?"

"She's been waiting for you. She said you were going to tell her a story?"

"I'm trying to prepare her for Bones' homecoming. She doesn't remember her, and it may be hard for Kelsey."

"Booth what if she doesn't want to come back?"

"She'll come."

"Booth you need to prepare both Kelsey and yourself for the worst. She may not ever remember, and she may not want to leave California."

"No Ang, you're wrong she will come home. I know she will."

He looked up as she entered the room, patting the space beside him on the couch. Brennan sat down giving him a curious look.

"Ang, just get Kelsey, please?"

"Ok Booth, I just don't want you hurt."

He could hear her calling to Kelsey.

"Hi Amelia, I would like you to listen to a story I'm going to tell our daughter."

"Ok. Is it about me?"

"Yes."

Kelsey finally came to the phone.

"Hi Baby. How are you?"

"Dad, it's only been three hours since I talked to you. I couldn't have changed that much."

"I know, I just miss you." He put the phone on speaker so Bones could hear.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes, but how will you see my books there. You know you can't see through the phone. Do you want me to Skype you? Then you will be able to see my book."

"No Sweetie, I'm going to tell you a story from my imagination."

"Oh like the stories I write."

"Yes, just like that."

"Ok, should I get in bed?"

"Yes, ask Aunt Angela if you can take the phone into your room."

He waited while she asked.

"She said yes, Daddy."

"Ok, I'll wait till you get into bed."

They heard her rustling the sheets.

"Ok, I'm ready Daddy."

Booth started the story.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen, and she met a handsome king and they fell in love. Soon they were married, and they decided they wanted a little girl to live with them. The queen became pregnant, and gave birth to a beautiful daughter."

"What were their names Daddy?"

"Um, let's see. What do you want to call the queen?"

"Temperance."

That was just the name he thought she would pick. Bones gave him a strange look, but he held up his hand to tell her to wait.

"How about the king?"

"Seeley."

"Ok. Do you have a name for the princess?"

"Yes, I want to call her Kelsey."

"Ok, we will have those names."

"Kelsey was very smart, and she loved to go to school."

"One day, while King Seeley was out visiting the people who lived in the kingdom, a bad man snuck into the castle and took the queen."

"Oh no Daddy. That's going to make Kelsey sad."

"Yes, King Seeley and Princess Kelsey were very sad when the queen didn't come home that night. The king called all the knights together to help find Queen Temperance. They searched and searched, but they never found her. King Seeley went from house to house in the kingdom, but he didn't even find a trace of her."

"All the people of the kingdom were sad that Queen Temperance was missing, because she was very kind and thoughtful to all her subjects, so they all helped in the search, but no matter where they searched, they never found her."

"Daddy, this is a sad story. I don't like sad stories."

"Wait a minute, it will get better."

"Well, the King never gave up, and he kept looking for his queen, because he loved her very much. One day when he was visiting another king in a different kingdom, he saw Queen Temperance planting tomatoes in a field. Well King Seeley was so excited he went to see if it was really her."

"Oh Daddy, I know it will be her, I just know it."

"Well, he ran out of the castle and raced toward the field where she was planting, but when he got there, she didn't know who he was. He tried and tried to tell her that she was his queen, but she didn't believe him."

"Daddy that's not fair, they are supposed to live happily ever after."

"Baby, it doesn't always work out that way."

"I know, but in stories it's supposed to."

"Can I finish my story now?"

"Yes, but only if it ends happily ever after."

"Kelsey, you will just have to wait until the end."

"Well, the king decided he would stay at his friend's castle until she remembered him. He would talk to her every day, and bring her things until she believed him and decided to come home with him."

"He stayed there for weeks, and slowly over time the queen started to remember some things, so he decided to take her home to meet her daughter. It had been three years since she saw her little girl and she was very scared, because she thought the little girl would be mad if she didn't remember."

"Oh Daddy, I know she wouldn't be mad, she will be happy to see her Mommy, because little girls need a mommy to tuck them in and read them stories, and besides mommy hugs are the best. I just know she will be happy."

"They arrived at the castle and Queen Temperance, walked into her daughter's room, but still didn't remember. Princess Kelsey was sad, but she gave her mommy a big hug, and told her it was ok, because maybe someday she would remember."

"Queen Temperance was shocked at how big her little girl was, and she pulled her into her arms and held her tight."

"When Princess Kelsey went to bed that night, Queen Temperance read her a story, and tucked her in just like the princess said she would."

"Time passed, and every day Queen Temperance remembered a little bit more about her family until one day all her memories returned and they lived happily ever after."

"I knew it would end happily ever after, because all Fairy Tales end that way, but real life doesn't work out like that does it Daddy?'

"Baby sometimes it does, we just need to be patient."

"Daddy, did you find Mommy? Is that why you told me that story?"

"Kelsey, it was just a story. Did you like it?"

"Yes, but if you did find Mommy, you would tell me right? You wouldn't try to keep it a secret, because I'm only five? Daddy you know I'm very smart, and I would understand if Mommy didn't remember me, because I was very little when she went away, and I know sometimes that it's hard to remember things after three years go by. I don't remember Mommy except for the things you told me. Sometimes I dream about her and she sings me this song, but I can't remember it when I wake up. Do you remember that song Daddy? "

"No sweetheart I don't remember the song."

Brennan reached over and took his hand, as he looked at her, he saw tears in her eyes, and he had to fight to keep them out of his own.

"Maybe you'll dream about it again tonight, and you will remember it, then you can sing it to me."

"Ok Daddy, I will try to remember it so I can sing it too you. Do you still miss Mommy?"

"Everyday Sweetheart, everyday." He heard his voice crack.

"Daddy, don't cry, because I'm not there to hug you, and I don't want you to be sad."

"I'll try Baby, are you ready to go to sleep now?"

"Yes, I brushed my teeth before you called. Aunt Angela is here now to tuck me in. I love you Daddy, and thanks for the story. It was real good, and I'm happy it ended happily ever after."

"Me too Baby. Me too. Good night Kelsey, I love you"

"I love you too Daddy, and if you find Mommy, be sure to tell her I won't be mad if she doesn't remember me, because we can get to know each other together, and that could be fun."

"Ok, Baby I'll tell her if I find her."

"Night Daddy."

"Night Kelsey."

Booth hung up the phone and cried. Temperance just held him in her arms.

.

.

**I am moving tomorrow, so I'm not sure, when I will update again. I am going to try to go to the library to post, so it may be every other day for a while. Please bear with me during this stressful time, and remember reviews make me happy.**


	19. Lies

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. As I said before we moved, and it took this long to get our cable/internet turned on. I will post daily for a while, and I hope everyone will still continue to read this story. I love writing it, and enjoy all the reviews. **

Lies

When Booth calmed down, he looked up at Temperance.

"I'm sorry; I thought it would be easier than that."

"Why did you tell her that story?"

"I wanted to prepare her to meet you."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I know, but I know someday you will remember and then you will want to come home."

He looked into her eyes, and saw a brief remnant of who she used to be.

"Seeley, I don't have my medication with me. Are you sure it will be ok, because I have never skipped a dose. Ken told me I would relapse if I stopped taking them. "

"We could go to the FBI and get your blood tested to see what type of medication is present, and then you will know what it is."

"Can we, because I'm very worried."

"Sure, let me make a few phone calls and set it up, and then we can go."

Booth called Caroline, who was able to set up a screening at the FBI lab. They left shortly after.

.

The lab drew the blood and as they waited for the results, they walked around the area looking at the sights.

"It is a beautiful city."

"Yes, after Ken and I moved here, he drove me around showing me all the quiet and peaceful parts. Would you like to have the tour?"

"That sounds like fun. Let's go get my car."

Temperance led them through the town to Old Sacramento, where they walked around looking and reminiscing about times past. She led him to a building where they took a tour that told the history of the town.

They walked with a group of people as the guide told them tales about the seedy underbelly of Sacramento. They heard stories of the gold rush days, and the Wells Fargo stagecoach robberies. Booth was fascinated with the hidden culture that still existed within the city. He looked up and saw a horse drawn carriage.

"Would you like to take a ride?"

She looked at the horse and carriage in wonder.

"Can we?"

"Sure."

He helped her into the seat, and they rode through the streets of Old Sacramento, as they listened to tales of the ghosts of years past. His phone rang a short while later. He spoke with someone for a while and asked the results to be sent to the Jeffersonian. He knew it was late, but as he hung up, he called Cam.

"Hi Cam."

"Seeley, its past midnight, what do you need?"

"I need you to analyze a medication and give me side effects. I need to know the consequences of suddenly stopping it, and if there is a way to get a prescription, to help counteract those effects. I had the chemical analysis sent to your email."

"Now?"

"Please Camille?"

"Seeley, don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley."

"Ok, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I know a doctor in Sacramento, and I will have him call the prescription in to a local pharmacy if needed. You know you owe me for this?"

"I know Cam."

"I don't think you will tell me why?"

"Not yet, Cam but soon, just trust me on this ok?"

"I always trust you Booth. Whatever you're into just be careful."

"I will."

"I'll call you back soon."

Bones was watching him as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?"

"The medication you were on had some type of propranolol in it. It is usually for heart disease, but the side effects cause memory loss. A few years ago, they gave it to vets to help them forget the horrors of war, but the government disallowed it due to the thought that our memories make us who we are. A friend of mine is checking into side effects, and contacting a doctor in the area to treat you."

As he finished talking, his phone rang again.

"Ok, thanks Cam."

He turned to her.

"We need to go to the hospital to have some tests run on your heart. A doctor is going to meet us there."

He realized that their ride wasn't as romantic as he had hoped, and as they pulled up to the curb, he thought he would have to remember to do this again under better circumstances.

He drove them to the hospital, where a doctor met them.

"Hello, are you Temperance Brennan?"

"It's Amelia."

Booth interrupted, "No, this is Dr. Brennan. She has been medicated for a while and her memories are affected."

The doctor led them into a room.

"I'm Doctor Mark Hoffman. If you will change into this, we can get started. A nurse will be in shortly to start the tests."

He left and she looked at Booth.

"Oh right. I'll wait outside."

He left the room and went to the waiting room. Two hours later Temperance came out of the room, with a prescription in her hand.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with my heart, you were right; the medication was to keep me from remembering. The doctor couldn't replicate it completely, but he said this should work. I have to slowly decrease the dose, until I am off of it completely."

He saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"He really did do this to me. My whole life for the past three years has been a lie."

He held her close as she cried.

.

.

They went back to the cottage, exhausted. As he was getting ready for bed, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Caroline, was this day ever going to end?

"Hello Caroline. How can I help you?"

"He wasn't there. I have a team watching the house, but we haven't seen him all day. You had better be careful; he may be looking for her. We have put out a BOLO on him, but since we don't know anything about him, it's hard to trace him. Can you ask her if she knows the make and model of his car, also if she knows the license plate number?"

"Caroline she's asleep. We've had a long day. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, one reason why we didn't catch him was because you withheld information from us. From now on, we are doing this my way. Now wake her up and get me the information."

"I'll call you right back."

He went to the door and listened to see if she was asleep. As he stood with his ear to the door, he heard her crying.

"Bones, Bones are you ok?"

He heard the crying stop. As he waited by the door, he heard the lock click. He was shocked by her appearance. Her eyes were swollen and red. She looked exhausted, and disheveled, but she was still beautiful. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her forever.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Caroline called and wants to know if you can give her some information."

"Caroline?"

"She's the prosecutor for the District Attorney who is handling this case. I'm sorry, but she wants to talk to you. I asked her to wait, but she won't. "

"It's ok. I don't mind. I've been thinking about this and I want him convicted. What he did to me is wrong. I lost my whole life, and I want him punished."

He could hear the hitch in her voice that came from excessive crying, as tears began to fall down her face. He pulled her near and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes, and was again overwhelmed by her scent. He loved her so much, and he knew he would do anything for her.

"Come here. Let me hold you."

As he held her, she pulled him close, and he felt his resolve slip. He knew he had to be careful, because he could easily take her to his bed. He knew what they had was special, and he wanted her to know that too. She held him close as she cried.

"I don't even know who I am. I hate him for doing this to me."

"We will do this together. We will get him, and you will remember everything. I know you will."

He just held her as the pain overtook her, and she sobbed.

She cried for what seemed like forever, but when she finally stopped, he saw a severe determination in her face.

"Let's do this. I want to get the bastard."

.

.

**If I receive enough response, I will post again today. Again I ask you please don't be angry at me. **


	20. Information

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Back by popular demand, another post today! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement.**

Information

_She cried for what seemed like forever, but when she finally stopped, he saw a severe determination in her face. _

"_Let's do this. I want to get the bastard."_

.

He knew that look; it was the one she got when she knew they were a step away from catching a murderer. He remembered that look from the case about the wedding planner. Although some memories were painful to him, he remembered how she helped him through that time, and he was going to help her through this. They would accomplish their goal together. They were a team again.

.

.

He picked up the phone and called Caroline.

"Caroline, she wants to talk to you, just remember what she has gone through, and be nice."

"Booth I'm always nice."

He was glad she couldn't see his face.

He had warned Bones about Caroline's gruff exterior, and she said it was ok. He reluctantly handed over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Cherie. How are you today?"

"Confused."

"Well that's to be expected. I need some information from you. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I will do the best I can."

"Good, now let's get started. First I need the make and model of his car."

"It was a 2016 Mercedes SLK 55 AMG. It is black with white interior. I not sure of the license plate number, but it had my name in it. It was AMELIA then some numbers after it. I'm not sure what they are, but it may have been 14. His full name is Kenneth Prapid, and you know our address. We lived in France, for two years, before moving here this summer."

"He said he owned the property where we lived, and he also owned the property in France. I can get you the address there if you want."

"Yes that may be helpful, Cherie."

"What else do you need to know?"

"Can you give us a description?"

"Yes, do you want it on the phone, or should I come down to the office?"

"No, you can come to the office tomorrow. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I've come to terms with what happened. I just want to catch him now."

"I'm glad Cherie. I will call tomorrow to give you a time to meet. I hope you sleep well. Good night."

"Good night. Do you want to talk to Agent Booth?"

"No, I have all I need for now."

She hung up.

.

.

"You gave her a lot of information, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, for some reason I feel good about what I did."

"I'm glad. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Yes I believe I can. Thank-you for all your help, I appreciate it."

"There is no need to thank me. Everything I do is because somewhere inside you is the woman I love, and I hope someday she finds her way out, and back into my arms."

Amelia looked into his eyes, and felt something stir deep inside her. She saw so much love in his eyes that she knew she would do anything to get her relationship with this man back.

"I'm going to bed, it's been a long day and I'm really tired."

She looked at him, and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Good night."

"Good night Amelia, I'll see you in the morning."

She went into her room and slowly closed the door.

.

.

As Booth watched her leave, he remembered that first night he held her in his arms. Tonight the roles were reversed, and she closed the bedroom door on him. He wished it were the other way around, because this time he wouldn't hesitate to take her into his bed.

Sleep came slowly, because both his body and his head knew she was just behind that door. He was elated that he found her, but he wanted to hold her in his arms so badly it hurt. He prayed for the patience to wait for her, again.

.

.

As soon as Booth awoke, he called Angela. He had a question, and wanted to know if she could help. The doctor at the hospital told him it might be weeks before she was completely off the medicine and began to remember her past life.

Since the methods that he used were still unknown, the doctor's couldn't be positive about her recovery, but they were confident that most of her memories would return. Cam's friend wasn't sure how long it would take, but once she started to wean off the medication, recovery should begin. He said the strongest memories would return first, mostly involving those she loved and cared for.

Last night a plan started to form in his mind, and he knew that Angela was the one to help him. He just hoped that she would respond positively to his request.

"Hello Angela."

"Hello Booth, you're calling early what can I do for you?"

"I have a plan to help Bones remember, but I will need your help to initiate it."

"Booth I will help you with anything you ask. What is it?"

.

.

.

Amelia awoke feeling relieved. During the past few years, she occasionally had vivid dreams that confused her. When she asked Ken about them he just told her he didn't know why, but now she did. Most of the dreams involved Booth and the little girl in the picture. She had told Ken that they stopped, because his reaction scared her at first, but although they had become less frequent, she still had them.

Last night she dreamt about him, the handsome man with the dark, trusting eyes. Now she knew why, this was the man she cared for and loved. The man sleeping in the next room. The man who never gave up. The man who found her.

She heard him talking in the next room. She got out of bed, showered and got dressed. By the time she was ready, she smelled something cooking. He had made her breakfast.

"Hello."

"Hello Bones, sorry Amelia. It's going to be hard to remember that."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I think you're talking about someone else when you call me Bones."

"Well someday I hope you remember, and I can call you Bones again. I made pancakes. They were your favorite; we would have them every Sunday morning before church."

"We went to church?"

"Kelsey, Parker and I did, you usually stayed home."

"Parker?"

"He's my son from another relationship. He's almost an adult now, but he still enjoys coming to church with me."

He showed her a picture of Parker, again watching that intense look while she tried to remember.

"He looks like you. Except his hair, it's very light."

"He has his mother's hair."

"What's her name?"

"Rebecca, you will meet her when we return to DC."

"Your confidence makes me believe that I will return with you."

"You will. I know it."

They finished breakfast, and she helped him clean up and do the dishes. He again felt overwhelmed by her closeness. She would brush against him unknowingly, and his body would react to her. Many times, he had to draw away from her to hide his reaction. Being this close to her was driving him crazy, and he prayed for strength, because all he wanted to do was pull her close and kiss her until she felt the same way he did.

.

.


	21. Packing

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Packing

"Are we going to see Caroline today?"

"No, probably tomorrow, she needs to contact an artist to draw the sketch for you."

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"I wanted to take you to your house to get your things. Caroline has someone watching the house, and he still hasn't come back. Since he is independently wealthy, he has unlimited resources, so she doesn't think he will come home. They are also watching the roads leading to the house. We will be safe. Besides, I will never let anyone take you again."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Yes I can."

He walked over to where she was standing, and looked into her eyes.

"I will never let anyone touch you again. We will catch him, and when we do, I will make him sorry for what he did. Very sorry."

She looked into his eyes, and saw a ruthless determination. The look scared her, and she knew he could seriously harm someone if he wanted.

"Please don't hurt him."

She spoke in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Why are you so concerned with what happens to him?"

"I don't understand it, but I still feel attached to him. I want to protect him for some reason."

Booth knew that most victims of brainwashing felt a desire to protect their kidnappers. It was a normal response, but it still made him extremely jealous. She was his, and he wanted her back.

.

.

Brennan was very quiet as they drove toward her house.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just nervous that he will be there, because I don't want to see him. I think it will be difficult to refuse him."

"I checked with the agents watching the house, he hasn't been back since you left. They think he moved to another location. They believe he may still be watching you, but he isn't here. Besides, he wouldn't approach you here, because it is so well protected. He will wait until you are alone."

"How will I ever get away from him?"

"You could come back to DC with me."

"But he could still follow me."

"Yes, but his name and picture is in all the airport databases. They would find him."

"He could drive."

"That's true, but we will have more protection there. Many people know you, and they will help. Besides, your team at the Jeffersonian is the best. They would find some way to track him, and then catch him."

"You always seem so confident. Don't you ever fail?"

"Not when it's this important."

He drove into her driveway, and he parked the car.

"This is where you lived?"

"Yes."

"It is beautiful here."

Booth got out of the car and looked around him. He wished he could provide her with something like this. He knew she was wealthy, but he hadn't touched her money since she disappeared. He moved to a smaller house, and paid all the bills on his own. Sometime it was difficult, but he did it. When she remembered, she would find all her money in her accounts.

The log cabin was nestled in the woods, with beautiful maple trees surrounding it. The yard was edged with flowers, and it reminded him of her garden at home. When they purchased their house, she had planted flowers all around the yard, with a few raised beds in the center.

He was surprised to see the same layout here, including the same flowers. He wondered if Ken knew how much the yard looked like her house at home.

"Did you plant the flowers?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It looks like your garden at home. It's funny how much of the original Temperance came out in your life here. It only shows you that he didn't take it all away, just hid parts of you behind the drugs."

They walked into the house, and he again noticed Bones in the décor. She was evident in the colors and style, as well as the furniture. Everything was decorated in deep earthy tones, with splashes of color here and there. She also had a full wall of books that ranged from anthropological textbooks to mystery novels. As he was looking at the titles, he noticed one of her books.

"You have your own book here."

"What?"

"You're a writer, and this is one of your books. Didn't you ever notice how much you resemble the author?"

"I never thought about it. I thought she looked like me, but I knew it wasn't me, so I just ignored it."

"I'm a writer?"

"Yes, you write anthropological mysteries. What did you think of the story?"

"I liked it. They characters seemed so real to me."

Her eyes opened wide.

"Am I Temperance; and are you Andy?"

Booth turned and looked into her eyes before answering.

"Yes."

She turned away embarrassed, "Did we do all those things in the books?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Ken was never that imaginative. He wouldn't try them."

She was still turned away from him. He walked up to her until he was standing right behind her, leaned in and whispered his answer into her ear.

"It was a lot of fun."

She felt her pulse quicken, and goose bumps ran up her spine. She turned in his arms looking into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

She leaned in until her lips met his, wanting to know what it was like to kiss him. He immediately pulled her close and deepened the kiss, his hunger for her taking over his self-control. As his tongue touched hers, he felt his body react and he pressed into her.

Her reaction to him scared her, and she quickly pulled away, breathing heavily. As he looked at her, he noticed a look of fear cross her features.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I did it. I never felt that way before. Was it always like that?"

"Yes, sometimes even better."

A flash of something entered her mind, but it was so fleeting and quick, it was gone before she could grasp hold of it.

He noticed an unusual look in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know; it's gone now."

"Was it a memory?"

"I'm not sure, something happened, but I don't understand it. Can I get my things now; I don't want Ken to come back."

"Ok, let's get this done."

She went to her room to pack her things, while he stood in the middle of the room already missing her touch. Wondering when he would get to hold her again.

.

.


	22. Confession

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Confession

As she packed her things, she felt different somehow. The kiss had changed her. Her thoughts were only of him, and how she could get that feeling back. He was right, she belonged to him, and she knew she would be going back to DC with him; she just wanted to wait until she had the results from the DNA test, but she was definitely going back. Because even if the test proved she wasn't his Bones, she thought she could easily fall in love with him.

.

.

After she left him, he stayed rooted in the middle of the room. He brought his hand to his lips remembering that feeling that he had missed for the past three years. The feeling that only Bones could give him. His phone rang shaking him out of his reverie.

"Cherie, how is she doing?"

"Ok, we're at her house collecting her things. She seems scared of him."

"Do you blame her? He put her through hell."

"Not at all. Did you make the arrangements we talked about?"

"That's why I'm calling. Everything is set for tomorrow afternoon. If you could come by the FBI at two o'clock, we can get started."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

He hung up the phone just as she came into the room.

"I need some help."

"Sure, sorry, I was talking to Caroline we have an appointment tomorrow at two with the sketch artist. How can I help you?"

"The boxes are too heavy for me. Can you help me carry them?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't offer; I was a bit disorientated."

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's ok, I just remembered all that we had, and I've waited so long to hold you again, it was hard to let you go."

"I felt it too. It was very powerful"

"It always was. Once we stopped hiding from each other, the emotions were very intense."

"Hiding?"

"We had a very complicated relationship. We worked together for seven years before we admitted to our feelings. I think they were there from the beginning, but neither of us would take the first step."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was scared and you were afraid of love."

"Why?"

"You had a difficult childhood, and couldn't trust anyone."

"Yes my mother and father abandoned me, and I was in the foster care system. That was how I became homeless. When I turned eighteen, I had no one to care for me."

"Part of that is true, except when you turned eighteen, you went to college, and received three doctorates. You are very intelligent. That was how you became an anthropologist."

They continued talking while she packed and he brought her things to his car. Time passed quickly, and soon they were headed back to town.

They stopped for lunch at the diner where he met with her for the first time. He told her different things about her life, to see if he could help her remember, but her memories were still blocked after her eighteenth birthday.

They went back to the cottage where they just sat on the porch and talked most of the day away. She made him dinner and they ate on the porch enjoying the sunshine. He was postponing the inevitable, he knew he had to tell her about tomorrow, but he was concerned about her reaction. Would she trust his judgment? He felt as if they made big strides today, but was it enough?

"You're very quiet tonight."

"Compared to what?"

"All day you have been very talkative, and then tonight you seem to have run out of things to say."

"I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how to do it."

"Is it bad news?"

"No, I think of it as very good news."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not sure of how you will react."

"Why don't you tell me and see?"

She waited patiently for him to start.

"It's about tomorrow. Some friends of ours are coming out here to help us."

"Why does that bother you?"

"They are bringing our daughter with them."

He watched her reaction, waiting for a response.

"Do you think she will be ok, if I don't remember her?"

"I am going to tell her the story again tonight, and when I go to the airport to pick her up I will explain the situation. Angela and Jack are also coming; maybe they will help jog your memories. Angela is your best friend. They will be bringing their two children, Michael and Katherine. Michael was three when you disappeared, so he won't remember you, and Katherine is only one, so she doesn't understand."

"Will you be ok, or do you want me to wait to tell her? The reason we haven't told her yet is because I wasn't sure of your reaction, so I can postpone it if you want. Angela is the best sketch artist around, so I wanted her to do the sketch, but I can keep Kelsey away until you're ready to meet her."

"When I first saw her picture, I realized that I have dreamt about her frequently. At first, I would tell the dreams to Ken, but they always seemed to upset him. At the time, I thought it was because we couldn't have children, so I stopped telling him about them, but now I realize that he was upset because they were memories from my life that he tried to take away from me. I want to meet her; I think it will be important for my recovery."

"You do realize that she will want you to come back to DC with us?"

"I know. I think I am ready for that step. After I kissed you, I realized that what we had was fate, and we were meant to be together. I want to remember you, and the only way that is going to happen is if I go back to DC. Maybe if I immerse myself in my old life, the memories will surface."

He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"When we first met I told you that I thought it was fate, but you said you didn't believe in fate. It seems as if the roles are reversed."

"Why, don't you believe in fate anymore?"

"I will always think our first meeting was fate. It is like Plato said; you are my split apart, and we were meant to be together."

The desire to kiss him overwhelmed her again, but this time she resisted, because she knew she wouldn't stop with a kiss.

.

After they cleaned up from dinner, she again watched him as she closed the door. The look in her eyes almost brought him to his knees. It was pure desire, and he had to fight the urge to force open the door and take her, but he knew he needed to wait until she remembered. He again went to bed alone and frustrated.

.

.


	23. The Airport

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Airport

_After they cleaned up from dinner, she again watched him as she closed the door. The look in her eyes almost brought him to his knees. It was pure desire, and he had to fight the urge to force open the door and take her, but he knew he needed to wait until she remembered. He again went to bed alone and frustrated._

.

Booth didn't think he would ever get a good night's sleep again. He tossed and turned all night dreaming of her. Most of them were erotic and they again left him frustrated. He knew there were ways to satisfy the frustration, but they paled in comparison to the real thing. He wanted to wait for her.

.

.

Amelia awoke early, and when she looked out the door, she saw him sleeping. He was so handsome and well formed. His face was almost perfectly symmetrical, making him pleasant to look at. He had a flawlessly formed zygomatic arch and his acronium was ideal. She wanted to run her hands over them while he slept on the bed. She had an intense desire to climb into bed with him. She knew he would accept her advances, because she felt his desire yesterday, when she kissed him.

She also knew it would be wrong to lead him on. Although she was definite that she would return to DC with him, she knew that before she made love to him, she had to remember who he was. Otherwise, it would just be sex, and she knew neither of them wanted that.

She went back into her room, alone and frustrated, turning on the television hoping to distract her thoughts from him. As she turned on the news, she realized that she was the highlight of the day, and as she listened to the reporter talk about her abduction, she heard a soft knock on the door.

.

Booth heard the door open, but his morning desires were too intense to move toward her. He lay quietly while she watched him, and almost screamed in frustration as she closed the door, and went back into her room. He heard her turn on the television.

He waited for the feelings to pass, and then got out of bed to greet her, quietly knocking on her door.

"Come in."

"Hello, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast."

"Yes, that would be great. I know this little mom and pop restaurant not too far from here. Do you want to try it? They have very good food."

"Sure, let me shower and get dressed, and we can go."

He went back to his room, to get ready to go out. He would have made her breakfast, but the thought of having her close to him while they did the dishes was too much for him this early in the morning.

She came out of her room, dressed in tight jeans and a deep blue t-shirt, looking excessively good for this early in the morning. He was glad Angela and Hodgins were arriving today, because he knew they would provide enough distraction, besides he would see his daughter this afternoon and she always made him happy.

After breakfast, they went down the Sacramento River on a raft. The scenery was beautiful, and they walked in Goethe Park before riding the shuttle back to the car. By the time they returned to the car, they were exhausted, but happy.

"That was a great way to start the day. How did you know about it?"

"Sometimes when I wanted to think, I would come here and ride the rafts. If you're alone, a guide will take you down. I have never ridden with anyone before."

"You didn't take Ken here?"

"I don't know why but I didn't want to share it with him."

"But you shared it with me?"

"Yes, it felt right and I thought you would like it."

"I did. Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

Booth drove back to the cottage. They sat on the porch for a while, and then he realized that he had to leave for the airport.

"I need to go to the airport soon; will you be ok here alone?" he asked as they walked back into the cottage.

"Yes, I will keep the doors locked."

"Caroline is posting an officer outside while I'm gone, in case he returns. She said he may be watching us, and I want to keep you safe."

"Will we always live like this?"

"No, I will catch him, and then you can relax. I am very good at my job."

With that, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

.

.

Brennan stood at the door, with her hand on her cheek, for a while after he left. What was it about him that caused her to lose all semblance of control? She closed and locked the door, feeling alone for the first time in a long time.

She always enjoyed her solitude when she was with Ken. She even looked forward to it, but Seeley had only been gone for a half hour, and she was lonely. She went to her room to finish unpacking her things.

.

.

As Booth drove to the airport, he thought about the kiss. It was completely involuntary, he just did it out of instinct, and afterwards he wondered how she reacted after he left.

He couldn't wait to see Kelsey. He missed her so much while he was gone, and he hoped Bones would come back with him, so he wouldn't have to leave his daughter again. If Bones agreed to return to DC, they would be going back with Kelsey. He didn't think he would survive watching her leave with Angela and Jack.

As he waited for her flight, he thought about how he would tell her he found her mother. He thought she might already know. The questions she asked were very insightful, and he wondered what she was expecting. He heard her flight called, and rushed to the jet bridge to see her.

"Daddy, Daddy."

She ran down the jet bridge and leaped into his arms.

"Daddy I missed you so much, are you coming back with us? I love Aunt Angela, but I don't want to live with her anymore. Please come home, please."

Booth held his daughter tight.

"Baby I will try. I don't want to promise you anything, but I think you can stay here until I come home. It should be by the end of the week."

Kelsey's eyes brightened.

"Really Daddy?"

"I hope so."

Angela walked up behind him.

"Hey Booth, what do you want to do first?"

"I want to take my daughter to lunch. Do you have any plans or do you want to come with us?"

"No man, we have to check in at the hotel. I'll talk to you later ok?" Jack answered.

"Sure. Just call when you're ready, and we can meet for dinner."

"Ang, has to go to the FBI in a little more than an hour, but after that we can get together, ok?"

"Ok, see you later."

Booth took his daughter by the hand and led her out to the car. He only had an hour, and he knew he needed to talk to her before she met her mother.

.

.


	24. Kelsey

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Kelsey

"Oh Daddy I missed you so much. I know I said I wanted a mommy to tuck me in at night, but you do it so much better than Aunt Angela does. She doesn't say my prayers or read stories like you. I tried to tell her to make the voices while she read, but she did them all wrong. I brought my books with me so you can read them. I know I can read myself, but I like how you do it. Do you think you can read me a story tonight?'

"Yes, I will read you a story."

"Daddy, why did I have to come here? Why couldn't you just come home?"

She again reminded him of her mother, or the woman her mother used to be. She always got right to the point, and asked exactly what she wanted to know.

"I would like you to meet someone."

"Is it my Mommy?"

He wasn't surprised by her answer. He knew she suspected something.

"Let's stop here. We can talk while we eat."

"Ok, Daddy, but are you going to tell me that my Mommy doesn't remember me, like the queen in the story, because I think that's what you want to talk to me about."

"Well, I want to talk about a lot of things. What made you think I wanted to talk about your mother?"

"It's just the story you told me. You told it three times, and you never make up your own stories, and every time it was the same story, although you did change it a little."

He knew she would notice the difference between the retelling and the original story. She was so much like her mother.

"What do you want to eat, Baby? Then we can talk."

"Can I have a salad? I'm not really hungry. The time change makes me feel funny."

"The time change?"

"Yes, it's three hours earlier here than in DC. Didn't you know that?"

"Yes, I did, but I didn't think you did."

"I talked about it with my teacher in school. She said the sun traveling over the curvature of the Earth causes it. Maine is the first state to see the sun in the morning, and as it travels west, each state sees it a little later. By the time it gets to California, three hours have gone by. That is why my body thinks it is four o'clock, but my watch says it is only one."

Booth was again amazed by her intelligence. Many of his friends wanted him to get her tested, but he didn't want her treated differently. He wanted her to be a little girl for as long as possible. He ordered their meals, and prepared himself for the conversation.

"Honey, I need to tell you about some things that have happened to me since I came to California."

"Ok."

"I found your mother, but…"

Kelsey squealed with delight.

"Kelsey, wait we need to talk."

She quieted down and listened.

"She was kidnapped by a very bad man, who gave her drugs and hid her from us."

"Is she sick?"

"Not really. Her body is fine, but her mind is different. The drugs he gave her made her forget everyone she used to know."

Her eyes opened wide.

"So the story is true."

"Yes, she doesn't know who we are, but she is trying to remember. She thinks her name is Amelia, so we have to be careful"

"Do I have to call her Amelia?"

"No, you can call her Mommy."

"Why can't the doctors just give her some medicine to make her remember?"

"It doesn't work that way. The doctors are helping her to stop taking the medicine that the bad man gave her, but it will take time before she remembers. There are some things that she may never remember."

He saw tears fill her eyes.

"Like me?"

He got up and knelt by her chair, holding her close, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"She could never completely forget you. She loved you so much. When you were a baby, she would sit in the rocking chair, and rock you for hours. She even fell asleep while rocking you. Sometimes I would have to go in your room and wake her up, to get her to go to bed."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, you can see her, but I need you to be strong. Can you be strong?"

"You don't mean strong like my muscles, you mean my feelings, right?'

"Yes Baby, I mean your feelings. She is very scared, and she thinks you won't want her the way she is."

"Just like in the story."

"Yes, just like in the story. She wants to meet you and get to know you, but she thinks you will be afraid of her. She never had any other children, so she isn't sure of what to do."

"I can help her Daddy. I know I can help her remember. I can read stories to her and tell her about my school. I know she will like me, and then maybe she will remember us."

"Baby, it may take months. She won't remember right away. We need to be patient."

"I can be patient Daddy. My teacher says I am very patient when I wait my turn in to go to the Book Nook. She said I never bug her like the other kids, because I'm so patient."

"Let's finish eating and then we can go see her ok?"

"Ok, but I'm not really hungry. They gave us snacks and stuff on the plane."

"Try to eat a little, because we have a lot to do today, and I don't want you to be hungry."

"Ok, Daddy."

Kelsey ate a little of her salad, but she was excited to meet her mother, and she didn't finish.

"Daddy can't we go now? I really want to see her, please can we leave?"

"Yes Baby, we can leave."

He paid the check and they left the restaurant. Kelsey was quiet in the car on the way to the cottage.

"Kelsey, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just a little scared."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid I will say something to make her not like me."

Booth took a deep breath; he wished fatherhood could be easier.

"Kelsey, she will love you. I know it, she is scared too."

"She is?"

"Yes, she told me that she thinks you won't like her, because she wasn't there while you were growing up."

"But Daddy, I still have a lot of growing up to do, so it's not too late."

"Maybe you can tell her that to help her feel better."

"Ok Daddy, I will."

He pulled up in front of the cottage and parked the car.

"Kelsey we only have a few minutes to visit, and then we have to go to the FBI to meet Angela. It won't take long, and then we will go to the zoo, ok?"

"Ok, I like the zoo."

"Well Amelia has never been to the zoo, so maybe you can tell her about the animals."

"I can do that Daddy, I know a lot about animals."

They got out of the car, and she grabbed his hand tightly, as they walked toward the door.

.

.


	25. A Trip to the Zoo

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**By popular demand, I am posting another chapter today. Enjoy!**

A Trip to the Zoo

"_Kelsey, we only have a few minutes to visit, and then we have to go to the FBI to meet Angela. It won't take long, and then we will go to the zoo, ok?"_

"_Ok, I like the zoo."_

"_Well Amelia has never been to the zoo, so maybe you can tell her about the animals."_

"_I can do that Daddy, I know a lot about animals."_

_They got out of the car, and she grabbed his hand tightly, as they walked toward the door._

.

.

Booth opened the door, and saw Bones standing in the middle of the floor looking terrified.

"Hi, we're back."

"Hello, is this Kelsey?"

Kelsey hid behind Booth and peeked out at Brennan.

"Kelsey, say hello."

"Hello."

"Hi Kelsey. How was your flight?"

"It was fun, I never rode on a plane before, and the lady was very nice, she took me to see the pilot, and he told me all about planes. He even answered my questions without getting mad."

"What did you learn about planes?"

She walked up to Brennan.

"Even though planes are very heavy they can fly because when thrust equals or is more than the drag that the air puts on the plane, it makes them fly. Thrust is the movement of the plane, and drag is the pressure that the air puts on the plane. Well a plane is made in a tube shape and that helps it to fly too. The wings help the plane to fly too. When the plane moves, it makes the air move over the wings. The wings are tilted and it helps the air to move faster under them than over them. That is how the plane gets into the air."

"The planes have lots of dials on them. The air speed is the most important because it keeps the plane in the air. The air has to keep flowing over the wings at the same speed, or it will start to go higher or fall."

Brennan just looked at Booth with a shocked expression.

"I told you she was smart."

"But she is right, that is how a plane flies." She looked at Kelsey.

"Did you learn all this from the pilots?"

"Yes, at first they didn't think I could understand them, but I asked so many questions that they just told me what happens. Most people get mad when I ask questions, but my Daddy never does, and the pilots also didn't mind. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. "

"I had a lot of fun. I can't wait until I can fly again. I hope we have the same pilot, because he was very nice."

"We?"

"Yes, I want you to come home with me. I want my Mommy back."

Booth didn't know how this conversation would go so he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, it's time to go. We can talk about this later. Let's get out of here."

.

.

They met Angela at the FBI, and Brennan was able to give them a thorough description of Ken. Hodgins played with the children while they worked, and soon they were on the way to the zoo.

Kelsey rode with Booth and Amelia, while Hodgins, Angela and the kids went together. Kelsey chatted endlessly during the ride telling both of them about her school and friends.

"And Landon came over Aunt Angela's house to play, he was nice, but he wanted to play with Michael more than me, because Michael is better at football then I am. I like basketball instead. I don't like it when boys knock me down on the ground."

"I liked basketball better when I was a kid too."

"Did you? You remember when you were a little girl?"

"Yes, my memories from my childhood weren't affected by the medication."

Kelsey's face fell.

"I wish you remembered me."

"I will one day. The doctors said that most of my memories would come back. We just have to be patient."

"I know, Daddy told me that, but you know what?"

"What?"

"In a way this is fun, because I get to tell you all about my life, and my school, and Daddy says I love talking better than anything else."

Brennan laughed.

"He does?"

"Yes, all the time. He said I'm like just Parker when he was little. Parker doesn't talk as much anymore, because he's a teenager, and he likes to be alone. Sometimes he talks on the phone, but usually he just likes sports. Hockey is his favorite, but he plays basketball with me. He teaches me all the special plays, so I can be the best in school."

"You know it's not always important to be the best."

"I know, but it's more fun."

Brennan laughed again. She realized that she really liked her little girl. She was honest, and sweet. She saw a lot of her father in her. Booth finally found a parking place near Hodgins, and they all went into the zoo.

"Daddy told me that you never went to a zoo before. Is that true?"

"Well, I don't remember going to a zoo, but I may have gone and forgotten."

"That's ok, because I know all about the zoos. We have one in DC, and it has pandas in it. They are endangered species. That means there are not very many of them left. China gave them to us so we could breed them and have more."

She looked at her father.

"Daddy, does this zoo have pandas?"

"No."

"That's ok, maybe we can take you to the zoo in DC someday, and you can see the pandas. Did you know Daddy's favorite animal is the monkey? I like the lions, but he always liked the monkeys, Parker said he even liked them when he was little. Maybe by the time we leave you will have a favorite animal."

"I hope so. Look here's the bears, what can you tell me about them?"

"There are eight types of bears in the world. Many people think the koala is a bear, but it isn't, it's a marsupial. That means it has a pouch like a kangaroo. These bears are called spectacled bears. They got their name from the way their faces look like they're wearing glasses."

Brennan laughed.

"And did you know that bears don't really sleep when they hibernate. They wake up a lot, and they even give birth when hibernating."

Her statement shocked Booth. "And how do you know that?"

"I read it in one of the books at school. Our Book Nook has nonfiction in it, so I can learn about other things."

"I don't think they should teach you about having babies in kindergarten."

"Oh Daddy, it's ok, those books are for the third graders, but I can read them."

Booth just shook his head and mumbled, "I'll have to talk to that teacher."

Brennan laughed. "Booth you know you can't control everything she reads. With her reading level being so high, occasionally she will read things beyond her understanding."

"I can still have some control, especially in school."

"And what about the other children in that classroom? Is it fair to them to be deprived of the opportunity of reading books that are educationally appropriate for them, because your child's reading level is so high?"

"The books can be placed out of reach of the younger children, but still be available to the older ones."

Kelsey just stood watching her parents, wondering what they were fighting about.

"Daddy, are you mad at Mommy?"

Booth stopped talking and looked at his daughter.

"No Baby, were just discussing something."

"Well, it sounds like you're fighting."

Angela intervened.

"Booth, she's not used to your discussions yet, give her time."

Booth looked at Bones, realizing that they were bickering just like old times. He turned to Brennan.

"We used to do that all the time, it was weird how we fell into our regular pattern."

They continued walking through the zoo, with Kelsey telling them about the various animals. The day passed quickly, both of them enjoying each other's company. By the end of the day, Booth reached out and took Brennan's hand, and she held tightly onto his.

.

.


	26. Motherhood

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Motherhood

By the end of the day, Bones was feeling comfortable with both Booth and her daughter. They left the zoo with the Hodgins' family to have a barbecue at the cottages, stopping at the store for steaks.

.

.

After dinner, Angela came over and sat next to Brennan.

"Hi Bren, I missed you so much, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, today was the second time my medication was reduced, and I haven't had any side effects."

"No Sweetie, I mean about Booth."

"I'm not sure. I know he is telling me the truth, but it feels strange to hear other people tell you about yourself. I don't remember any of the things Booth tells me, not even my daughter. It's very disconcerting."

"In a few weeks you will feel better. Remember you are just starting to decrease the medication, so it will take a while before things change."

"I know, but you would think I could at least remember my child. Booth told me I had a natural birth, I don't understand how I could forget that."

"Do you remember any of the things he did to you?"

"Do you mean Ken?"

"Yeah."

"Booth seemed very upset about the whole think so I didn't tell him a lot, but sometimes I have nightmares, and I think they are about real events."

"Like what?"

"I am tied to a bed, and someone keeps coming in and talking to me. He wouldn't give me anything to eat or drink, and I can't move without being in severe pain. I don't know if it is true or not, but it feels very real. I'm glad I'm sleeping in a separate room, because when I wake up, I want to go to Booth and let him hold me."

Angela took Brennan's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Why don't you want to go to Booth? He would be happy to hold and comfort you."

Brennan looked down at the ground.

"I don't think it would stop at holding him. I feel a strange pull toward him, and once he touches me I don't think I would be able to stop it."

"Sweetie, so let it happen."

"Not yet. I need to remember first. It feels wrong if I don't remember him, besides I am still married."

"Oh Bren, Booth loves you and I know deep inside you love him, nothing you do together would ever be wrong."

"Angela, I just can't, not yet."

Angela could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Do you know when the DNA test will be done?'

"It should be anytime after tomorrow."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes and no. I know Booth is right, so the results will just confirm that, but at the same time, I will be positive that he is right. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does."

Just then, Booth called to her.

"Bones, Bones, come here."

He was looking into one of the trees in the yard. She turned toward him.

"What?"

"Come here."

"Go, we will talk again later."

She walked over to where he was.

"Look."

He pointed into the tree.

"Hi Mommy."

"Kelsey, come down here right now. You are going to fall and hurt yourself. We're not even near home, and I don't know any doctors around here. If you break your leg, I will have to set it myself, because if the tibia isn't set exactly right you could have a limp for the rest of your life."

Booth started laughing.

"She's fine she climbs trees all the time."

"Mommy, I found a bird's nest. Come up and see it. Daddy said I can't touch it, so you can't see it if you don't climb up here."

"Kelsey, I'm not climbing a tree, and I would like you to come down."

"Aww Mommy, Daddy said I could climb. I'm real good at climbing trees. I'm even better than Michael. He can't get as high as me."

"Booth, tell her to come down."

"Bones it's ok. Kids climb trees. It's part of growing up."

"Mommy, watch I'll show you how I can climb down, and I won't even fall."

Kelsey climbed back down the tree. As soon as she touched the ground, Brennan pulled her into her arms, and held her close.

"Kelsey, promise me you will never climb trees."

"Mommy that's not fair."

"Bones let her be. Come here."

Booth took her hand and led her away, calling over his shoulder.

"Kelsey, stay down for now. We'll talk later."

"Yes, Daddy."

.

Booth walked toward the porch still holding Bones' hand.

"Bones, I know you're worried, but Kelsey has been climbing trees for years, she won't get hurt, and even if she does, we can go to the hospital and they will take care of it. You can't keep your children away from everything. They need to play and have fun. She needs to enjoy life. Part of being a kid is to get hurt. I've broken many bones in my body over the years, and I'm fine. You need to let her be a kid."

"I know. I'm sorry; I just panicked. You're right; she needs to have fun. Just do me a favor, and tell her not to do too much of that around me until I get used to having children."

"It's a deal."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for understanding."

He walked back to the group, leaving her standing on the porch, wondering how she would ever let him go.

.

.

The rest of the night went well, and everyone had fun. Although it was a great night, Booth was glad to see everyone leave. He wanted some time alone with Bones and Kelsey. They had decided that Kelsey would sleep in Booth's room; he had a cot brought in for her that afternoon.

"Hey Kelsey, it's time for your shower. Do you need any help?"

"No Dad, besides that would be embarrassing, you're a boy!"

"Kelsey, I changed your diapers. I think I can help."

"Well, if I need help, I'll ask Mom."

Brennan just looked at Booth her eyes open wide.

"Me?" she mouthed.

Booth laughed.

"Ok Kelsey, just call if you need help."

She went to get in the shower.

"Booth, how can I help her? I don't know anything about giving little girls showers."

"Bones, do you take a shower?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's the same thing, but you help her do what you would do."

"I don't know."

"You'll be fine."

Just as he finished his sentence, Kelsey called for help. Booth just smiled and pointed to the door.

"You're on."

Brennan got up and went into the bathroom.

Booth smiled, and knew this was going to work. His plan was working perfectly.

.

.


	27. Bedtime

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Bedtime

Kelsey finished her shower, and got ready for bed.

"Daddy, can I hear two stories tonight?"

"Kelsey, I thought you could read?" Brennan asked.

"I can Mommy, but I missed Daddy so much I want him to read to me."

"Kelsey, why do you want to hear two stories?"

"I want Mommy to read one, but I missed you so much I want you to read one too."

"Well for tonight, I guess two will be ok, but not long ones."

"I know." She went to her suitcase and took out her books.

"What book do you want to read Mommy?"

Kelsey took three books, and showed them to Brennan. They were _Alexander and the Terrible_, _Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day, The Velveteen Rabbit, and The Giving Tree._

"I don't know, Kelsey. Which one is your favorite?"

"When I was little, Daddy said you always read me this one."

She took out the last book from her suitcase, _Llama, Llama Red Pajama._

"This was always my favorite, but I don't remember you reading it, I just remember Daddy reading it."

Brennan picked up the book trying to remember it, and again, she felt something, but couldn't quite grasp it.

"Well then I want to read this one."

Kelsey snuggled close to her, and Brennan smelled her clean, childlike, scent, and knew she loved this little girl. The feelings were there, deep inside her just waiting to be discovered.

As she read, she became immersed in the story. It was about a young llama going to bed, and worrying whether his mother was still there after she left the room. Brennan loved the book.

After she finished, she still had that strange feeling, there was something familiar in the back of her mind, but again she was unable to remember.

Booth read _The Giving Tree, _and when he got to the end of the story, she had tears in her eyes.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"That story was so sad, the tree loved that little boy no matter what he did, and she gave everything to him, so long as he was happy."

Booth chuckled at her innocence, Amelia showed a sensitive side, which he didn't see very often in Bones. He was enjoying discovering this new person.

.

.

After Kelsey was in bed, they both went over to Bones' room, so Kelsey could fall asleep. There was a couch in the room and they sat together and watched television.

"How did you enjoy your first day with your daughter?"

"It was incredible. I was hoping I would remember her once I saw her, but I didn't. I hope my memories return soon."

"You were very good with her, a natural mother."

"It was more by instinct. I helped in the first grade classroom for almost a year, so maybe that helped, but that was more teaching, I never gave a child a shower before."

"It went very well, you should be proud."

"It's funny, but I love her. She's a great kid, and so smart, she really surprised me at the zoo."

"I know; she's a lot like her mother."

Brennan just looked at him, a deep longing in her eyes. He brought his hand up to touch her face.

"I love you so much, I can't wait to have you back; but even if you never remember, I still love the new you. A long time ago, I told you that we found each other because fate determined that we should be together, I still believe that. You, Temperance Brennan, are my destiny, and I will never let you go."

He leaned toward her and gently kissed her; creating a fire within both of them. She responded by pulling him close, and deepening the kiss. His hand moved behind her head and he pulled her to him. She opened her mouth, and teased him with her tongue. He responded by accepting her invitation, and their breaths came in gasps. He pulled away to catch his breath, drawing her into his arms.

He found the spot on her neck that he knew drove her wild, and she gasped in response. He realized where this was going and pulled away, looking into her eyes. As he looked at the desire in her face, the memories of their lovemaking came back to him. He thought of the way she moaned as he caressed her beautiful body, and the way she responded to his touch, quickly realizing that he needed to distance himself from her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just find it so hard to resist you. "

"Seeley, you ignite a fire in me, which I have never felt before. I don't understand it, but I want more of it. Today Angela told me that my marriage wasn't valid, because I am not Amelia Seguin, I am Temperance Brennan, and I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life. Don't be sorry for kissing me, be sorry for stopping."

Booth was shocked by her admission, but he knew they needed to take this slow. He remembered everything about her, but to her it was like a first date, and he had to remain a gentleman. He just needed to give it time, and he needed to get used to the new Bones. This was going to be a long journey; they were both going to have to take it slow.

"Why don't we watch a movie? What type of movies do you like? There are a wide variety of choices."

He moved away from her and picked up the remote. He knew he had to keep distance between them in order to keep control of the situation. The cottage had various pay per view channels, and they decided on _'Pretty Woman_'.

"I've wanted to see this movie for a long time." Brennan said.

"Really, I didn't think you enjoyed movies."

"I love movies, I've just been too busy to get out and enjoy them."

As they watched the movie, Brennan moved closer to him, eventually laying her head on his shoulder. His senses went into overdrive, but he resisted the temptation. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"I liked the original better." Booth said as the credits began to roll.

"The original?"

"Yes, it had Richard Gere, and Julia Roberts in it. It was much better."

"I never knew there was another one."

"Yeah it came out in 1990."

He got up to go back to his room, knowing that staying would be a mistake.

She walked him to the door, again giving him that look. This time he leaned toward her and kissed her gently, pulling away quickly before it became too heated.

"Good night Temperance. I hope you sleep well, and I will see you in the morning."

He backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

.

.


	28. Decisions

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Decisions

Booth climbed into bed, again frustrated beyond control. He could never remember a time when he wanted any woman this badly. Sure, in high school, he had the cheerleaders constantly teasing him, and wanting more, but this was different. This need was deep and overwhelming. The only solution he could think of was to spend the days in constant motion. Maybe exhaustion would curb his appetite. He doubted it, but it was possible.

.

.

Kelsey was up early, and wanted to see the rest of the city. She wanted to go to the museums, and any other activity they could think of. Booth thought that it fit with his plan perfectly, so he made plans that would keep them busy for the day. Jack and Angela were spending time alone with their family, and Booth thought it would be fun to have some family time.

They started with the museum, and then went to the park for a picnic. They walked through the trails in the surrounding woods and hiked up a mountain to see the view. By dinnertime, everyone was exhausted. They went back to the cottage to start dinner when his phone rang. It was the FBI.

"May I speak to Agent Booth please?"

"Speaking."

"We have the results of the DNA test. Do you want them over the phone, or would you like to come down here?"

"Hold on please."

He cupped the phone and called Bones.

"Bones, do you want the DNA results on the phone, or should we drive down there?"

Brennan quickly stopped and dropped the plate she was carrying. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about the results. She had enjoyed herself so much, that it felt like they were a family, and her present situation never came to mind all day.

Booth panicked, when he saw the pale look on her face. He jumped up, and ran to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Bones, are you ok?'

She pulled him close.

"I'm ok, I just wasn't expecting that. I'm sorry I broke the dish. I will pay for it."

Booth looked at her in shock.

"I don't care about a dish. Are you ok, did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I want the results, but I don't want to hear them. Can you tell him to tell you?"

She walked over to the couch and sat down. Kelsey came to her and hugged her. Booth forgot that the FBI was on the phone, and he went over to talk to the agent.

"You can tell me, I will relay the message."

"Well sir, the results are only to be given to an Amelia Seguin. Is she there?"

"It's ok, she wants you to tell me."

"Um sir, I really need to talk to her."

"Look, I am the agent in charge of the case. You can tell me the results."

"I would need to see some ID then sir. If you can come down here, I will be able to give them to you."

Booth was getting impatient.

"Listen kid, this is Agent Seeley Booth, and if you don't tell me those results in the next minute I will come down there and rip them out of your lifeless hand."

Brennan was listening to the conversation, and she realized what the problem was. She got up and went to get the phone.

"I'll do this Booth."

He had the phone gripped so tightly in his hand she had to pry his fingers off.

"Booth, it's ok. I can do it."

He slowly looked at her and released the phone.

"Hello, this is Amelia Seguin, what are the results?"

The man on the other end of the line let out an audible sigh.

"Ok Ma'am, can you verify yourself with your address and social security number. I'm sorry, but it's protocol."

She gave him the information.

"The DNA test results prove that you are Dr. Temperance Brennan, registered as a consultant with the FBI, located in Washington DC."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the results are 99.6 percent accurate."

Booth watched her face as she received the information. The minute he saw tears well up in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms, and took the phone.

Ma'am, are you there?'

"She heard you. Goodbye."

Booth hung up. As she began to cry, he knew the answer. Although she was sure that she was Temperance Brennan, to hear the positive proof that the last three years of her life was a lie, had to be a shock. He held her close while she sobbed in his arms.

Kelsey just stood and watched in distress. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew her mother was upset. She ran to her and hugged her.

"Mommy it's ok. Daddy always says that we can do anything as long as we stay together. I can help you, I know I can."

Brennan held her daughter, surprised at her sensitivity.

They stayed holding each other for a while, each one giving comfort to the other. After she was calm enough to talk, she released them.

"I want to leave."

Booth looked at her in shock.

"What? No, it took me so long to find you. We can work this out, I know we can, please just stay a little longer and try."

When she heard his reaction, she realized that he misunderstood her.

"No Booth, I want to leave this city. I want to go to DC. I want to leave first thing in the morning. I don't want to be anywhere near him."

Booth sighed with relief.

"Oh ok, I'll call the airport, and get us on a flight tomorrow."

Kelsey finally realized what was going on.

"Mommy you're coming home?"

Brennan looked down into her daughter's eyes. "Yes Kelsey. We're going home."

Kelsey pulled her mother close and hugged her.

"Thank-you Mommy. Thank-you."

.

Booth called the airport, and arranged for a 9 o'clock flight. Brennan insisted on traveling first class, and Booth laughed. In many ways, she was still herself.

The next call was to Jack and Angela to let them know they were leaving. He told them he would meet them at the airport at seven.

The rest of the evening was spent in preparing to leave. They went to the post office to send most of Brennan's things back to the house. Booth thought they could stay there for now, and if she wanted to live elsewhere, he would make arrangements.

They all went to bed early, because they were exhausted from the day. Booth again had trouble sleeping, but not from sexual frustration, this time he was both worried and excited about the future.

.

.


	29. Home

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Home

They were up early the next morning, and ready to go by six. He called to check on Angela and they were also ready to leave, they were all taking the same flight, and were sitting near each other.

.

.

The trip to the airport was uneventful, other than Brennan not remembering flying before. Everyone was shocked that she was scared at first. When asked how she got from France to the US, she told them they traveled by boat. Booth explained that the customs were more lenient by boat, and it would have been easier to get her out of and back into the US.

Kelsey again went to the cockpit to visit the pilot. She talked endlessly, and Booth realized that she could be a distraction, so he escorted her out. As they left, the pilot called to him. He sent her back to see her mother, and waited for the pilot to talk.

"Your daughter is very bright."

"Yes, we are always wondering what she will ask next. Someday I won't be able to answer her questions."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, her mom is a genius, so I think she will be able to answer, and Kelsey knows how to use the computer to look up information."

"She can do research on the computer?"

"Yes, she reads at a third grade level, and when she doesn't understand it, she asks us."

"It must be difficult to have such a smart child."

"Not really, we just need to remember that she is still five years old, and plan appropriately. Certain books are kept out of reach, and we have parental blocks on the computers."

"Wow, I can't imagine her as a teenager."

"Her mother had a lot of trouble adjusting as a teenager, she didn't really fit in with the other kids, but we are going to try to prevent that with Kelsey if possible. She has a very different personality than her mother, so that will help. She's more outgoing, and we encourage her to play like a kid."

"I hope it works out. When she walked in here telling me about thrust and drag, it blew me away. She is so small, that I didn't think she would ask those questions."

"Is that DC coming up?"

"Yes, we will be landing in about twenty minutes."

When Booth realized that they were approaching Washington, and he left to sit down, thinking about the conversation, and what the future held for Kelsey.

.

.

Brennan held his hand tightly as the plane descended; he didn't say anything because he was enjoying her touch. They landed safely, and after collecting their luggage, took a cab home. For the first time in a long time, Booth regretted selling the house. Although the doctors told him the places weren't as important as the people in her life were, he wanted her to see the house she purchased.

"I thought you said I planted flowers. Where are they? Did they die?"

"I sold the house, because I couldn't live there without you. Besides, since I didn't want to use your money to pay for it, I couldn't afford it. When I sold it, I put everything back into your account. When you meet with your accountant next week, he can show you the numbers. He helped me to figure it all out."

"Was I that selfish with my money that you were worried?"

"No, you were very generous, but it felt wrong taking your money when I didn't have you. Come on; let's see the rest of the house."

He showed her the house, starting with the guest room where she would be staying.

"This is your room if you want to stay here. If you're uncomfortable staying here, I can get you another place."

"No, I want to stay here. I think it will help my memories."

Kelsey came running up to her.

"Mommy, come see my room."

Brennan went with her to see her room. The room was painted in two different colors of blue. Opposite walls were painted the same. Two were painted light blue while the others were dark blue, almost the color of the night sky. The dark blue had a diagram of the solar system on it, which looked fairly accurate.

"Is this to scale?"

"Yes, I did it myself. Well Daddy helped me with the research."

You created the solar system on your wall?"

"Yes, last year I wanted to be an astronaut, but I think I want to be a doctor now, or maybe a pilot. It was fun talking to the pilots in the plane."

Brennan was still studying the solar system.

"This is amazing, but you forgot Pluto."

"Pluto isn't a planet, it's a moon."

"No, I remember that Pluto is a planet."

"They changed it's…"

She stopped for a minute, and they saw a look of concentration on her face.

"classification. I think that's the word, but they discovered that it's not a planet anymore, so I didn't include it in my diagram."

Brennan just stared at her.

"This is so good, I am impressed."

"I love it; Aunt Angela helped me with the mural on the other side."

Brennan turned to see the other set of walls. They were painted a light blue, with trees and grass painted close to the floor, and clouds in the sky. On one wall, there was a beautiful sunrise, and the surrounding sky was orange and red, slowly lightening to the light blue of morning. The opposite wall was a sunset with the deep purple, and a darkening sky.

"Angela is very talented. This is beautiful."

"She is very good. We did a lot of painting when I went over her house. I'm not as good as Michael is. He can paint well; Aunt Angela has his pictures hanging in her gallery."

"Angela has a gallery?"

"Yeah, in her house. It's on the third floor, but she said the light is better there."

"Third floor? How big is her house?"

Booth decided to explain.

"Hodgins is rich, they have a huge mansion, but Angela prefers to live in the townhouse he bought her."

"They have two houses?"

"Well, actually more than that, but two near here."

"Wow, I never knew she was so rich, they both seem so different. Ken always had an air about him whenever he was around poorer people. You could tell he thought he was better. Sometimes he made me uncomfortable, because I volunteered at the public school. He would discount my friends as if they weren't important.

The more Booth heard about this guy, the more he hated him.

"Want to see the rest on the house?"

"Yeah, Kelsey do you want to come?'

"No, I want to stay in my room for a little while. I want to write about what has happened. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah Mom."

They left her room and he showed her the rest of the house, staying away from his bedroom, because he felt it wasn't the right time. They ended in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, I can start dinner? I know the time change is a little weird for you, but we usually eat at six, and I don't want Kelsey eating out again. I try to keep her meals healthy."

"I can help if you want?"

"Sure, it's been a long day, so I think I will keep it simple tonight. If you can go in that cabinet and start the pasta, I'll make a quick sauce. I had a friend do some shopping for me yesterday, so there should be some salad stuff in the fridge,"

They started to prepare dinner. Booth was surprised by how quickly she adjusted to his routines.

"You're a good father. I can tell you love her very much. It must be hard for you to raise her alone."

"The first year was the worst, after that I got used to it. I'm sure I made many mistakes along the way, but I did the best I could."

"She's a wonderful child, you did an excellent job. You should be proud of yourself."

Just as they were getting ready to finish dinner, they heard a knock on the door. Brennan immediately panicked, and grabbed Booth's hand.

"Who is it?'

"Well, we won't know until I answer the door. Come on."

They walked out of the kitchen and Booth looked out the peephole.

"Oh, no. I was hoping for a little more time before this happened."

"Why? Who is it?"

"You're father."

.

.

**I missed my reviews last chapter. I hope everyone is still interested in the story. Please press that blue button and review.**


	30. Max

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Max

He brought her back into the kitchen.

They again heard the knock on the door, this time it was more impatient.

Kelsey came running into the kitchen.

"Dad, who's at the door?"

"It's grandpa."

"Can I let him in?"

"Yes."

"Good, I can meet your father"

"Not my father, yours."

Brennan couldn't move. She stayed rooted to the same spot, unable to make her feet respond.

"How is my father here?"

"I called him from California before we left. I wanted him to know you were ok. He's been worried about you."

"But he left when I was a kid. How did you find him?"

Booth finally realized why she was confused. The last thing she remembered about her father was his abandonment of her. He didn't even realize what this would mean to her. He heard Kelsey in the distance talking to Max; and he realized that she had to get out of here.

"Please do me a favor and go to your room. I'll be in, in a minute. Let me talk to Max first."

"But… what happened?"

"I'll explain later, please go."

She left the kitchen and went to her room, more confused than before. Booth knew her father? He called her father Max? She sank onto the bed as the reality of the situation hit her. This was going to be impossible; she is never going to be able to fit in here. Why did she ever come? She should have stayed in Sacramento. She smothered her head in her pillows and cried.

.

Booth greeted Max as he came into the kitchen.

"Max what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter. Where is she? Did you catch that son of a bitch who took her? I want to see him. I want to ring his neck; no one touches my girl without serious consequences. Booth where's Tempe?"

Booth thought he would have more time, before having to face everyone. He wanted time to explain the situation to her before thrusting her into this mess, but Max was here, and he knew he had to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Max, good to see you."

He held out his hand. Max ignored him.

"Where's my daughter?"

"We need to talk Max. Come sit down."

"No, I want to see Tempe."

"Max first we need to talk. Bones is different; please sit down."

"What do you mean different? What did he do to her?"

"Max, sit."

Max finally sat down on the couch. He knew something was wrong, because Booth would never keep him from his daughter.

"Max, after she was kidnapped, he gave her mind altering drugs which erased many of her memories. I think she was tortured too, but I haven't talked to her about it yet. You just need to be careful. She's scared and vulnerable right now."

"He did what?"

"He changed her memories. I think he used methods that terrorists use to brainwash their victims. She has nightmares and screams in the night. She doesn't remember anything since she was eighteen years old. I'm not sure how accurate those memories are, because I wasn't with her then, but she thinks that she became homeless after foster care."

"So she doesn't know we were reunited?"

"No, she doesn't even know you are alive, and she doesn't know about her mother."

Max hung his head.

"Oh, no. she doesn't remember her death?"

"No. I haven't talked about many of those memories, because I have been trying to get her back here first. I thought we could introduce everyone slowly, so as not to scare her."

"Well I want to see her. I've been trying to track her for three years, but that son of a bitch always kept her a step ahead of me."

"You've known where she was?"

"No, I never found her. She was gone every time I got close."

"You knew where she was and never reported it to me? What the hell, Max. I was losing my mind looking for her. Maybe I could have helped."

"Booth, I told you I never found her it was always a dead trail. My informant told me if I involved anyone else, he would disappear and would never help me again. The leads were always too late, I never really got close."

"You still should have told me, many people thought she was dead. Do you have any idea how difficult that was to deal with? The past three years have been horrible for us. Kelsey didn't even remember her. It was so hard."

Booth realized that Kelsey was still in the room.

"Daddy, are you mad at grandpa?"

"No Baby. Can you tell grandpa about school, while I go get your mother?"

"Ok, but I don't want you angry anymore."

"I won't be, just sit here and talk to grandpa."

He looked at Max.

"Stay here I'll be right back."

He left to get Brennan, while Kelsey began to explain the minute details about school. He knew she could talk forever, so he went to talk to Brennan and try to prepare her for meeting her father.

.

.

"Hey Bones, you ok?"

"I think so, but how did my father get here? How did you find him?"

"There are too many things to tell you right now, and we don't have time, but I will tell you everything later. For now, I can say that your father came back into your life about ten years ago. It was a difficult reunion, but you two have become close in the years before you were abducted."

"I called him when you were missing, because he has some friends that I thought could help me find you, but no one was able to help. He has been searching for you the whole time. Your brother Russ is also back in your life, but he isn't here right now."

She suddenly felt fear invade her body. She didn't want to meet her father; because she still carried too many difficult feelings for him, what to do tore at her being. Part of her wanted to go back to her life before she met Booth, and part of her wanted to stay with this man, she was beginning to love. She ran to him and held him close.

"Booth I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared."

"Look, I will be with you the whole time. You can sit right by me, and I'll even hold your hand."

"You'll stay with me?"

Booth thought she sounded like a small child.

"The whole time, I promise."

She let him go and grabbed his hand. He again saw that determined look on her face, and thought; this was the Temperance Brennan he never met, the one who survived every obstacle that life placed in her way. This was the woman he loved from the day he met her. He kissed the top of her head as she took his hand.

"Ok, let's go. Maybe it will help me remember."

They left her room and walked down the hall, her steps getting slower and slower the closer they got. She peeked around the corner and looked at the man who sat on Booth's couch. She quickly turned to Booth whispering.

"That's not my father."

"Yes it is. We did a DNA match when he first showed up."

"No, that's not him. I remember my father."

Booth was confused, this was Max he knew it, and then he remembered that Max had plastic surgery to change his appearance.

"Oh sorry, he had plastic surgery to change his appearance. He was hiding from someone."

"Who?"

"Someone from the mob, but we can talk about that later."

"The mob? What kind of person is he?"

"Look right now he is a father who is very worried about his only daughter, so let's talk about that later, and visit him for now."

She gripped his hand tightly, and followed him into the room.

.

.


	31. Pain

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Pain

Max heard them talking and turned at the sound of their voices. When he saw her, he stood and opened his arms.

"Honey, how are you? I missed you."

Brennan approached him slowly.

"You're my father?"

She had a look of apprehension on her face, as she walked into the room and sat close to Booth, still holding his hand.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"Not yet. I don't know you."

"Tempe, I'm your father. We had so much fun together when you were a kid. Remember all the science fairs we did together?'

"You mean I did. You would never help me."

"I wanted you to be independent, besides you are supposed to do the work."

"But Dad, I was only nine, and you wanted me to build a wind tunnel. Don't you think that was a little hard for me?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, but…"

"And did you win?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then I did the right thing. If I did the work it would be my science fair project, not yours Tempe."

Booth watched the interaction between the two, realizing that little had changed between them.

"I was only nine."

"Tempe, look what you grew up to be. Your mother and I knew that our life was tentative, and our children would need all the skills we could teach you in order to survive in this world, so we taught you to be independent."

Brennan was quiet for a while.

"Tempe, will you tell me what happened to you while you were gone?"

"I don't remember everything; Booth said I was taken and he erased my memories, but I only remember that he was very good to me, and I loved him."

"You loved him?"

"Well, he made me think that I was homeless and very sick, and he saved me. Then when I recovered we fell in love and were married."

"You were married?"

"Yes. I didn't know who he was until Booth found me. I would still be with him, if Booth didn't come to get me."

Max looked at Booth with appreciation in his eyes.

"What did he do? How did he make you forget?"

"I don't remember everything, but…" Booth interrupted.

"Wait a minute. Kelsey, go to your room and read for a little while so we can talk."

"Yes Daddy."

She left the room.

"Booth you did a good job with my granddaughter, she listens well."

"I try. It doesn't always work, but she usually listens. I'm sorry Bones go ahead."

"I'm glad you sent her away, she didn't need to hear it."

She dropped her eyes.

"I have nightmares, and I think they are memories of what he did to me. They aren't completely clear, but it is getting better."

"I dream about Booth and Kelsey, and then they switch to dreams about Ken visiting me in a dark room. There is no light at all. He tells me I am very sick, and the light will bother my eyes. He tells me my name is Amelia; I argue with him, but I can't remember why, and then he gets angry and leaves me alone again. I remember being very hungry and so thirsty, that my tongue felt swollen. After that it gets confusing, I'm tied to a bed and it feels like I'm on a boat, or sometimes I am in the hospital, in a large cold room with something connected to my head. Then I am I pain, and my whole body hurts."

At this point Booth was on his feet.

"What? He gave you shock therapy?"

Brennan looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you mean. They are just dreams. Like I said they don't make sense."

Booth was pacing, "I'm going to kill him. I hope he comes here so I can get him and slowly torture him, until he is dead. This is unheard of. He can't do that to you. He can't."

Max and Brennan just watched him pace the room, mumbling under his breath. She could feel the tension coming from him, even at this distance. She knew she shouldn't have told him about the dreams. She knew he would overreact. He paced a little longer, before he came back and sat next to her again. She could hear the pain in his voice, and saw tears in his eyes.

"When you were in the hospital room, were you tied down?"

Brennan didn't want to tell him anymore, but as she talked, the memories were coming back.

"It was a dream, I don't know if it was true."

He turned to face her.

"In the hospital room, were you on a metal table?"

She could see the veins standing out in his neck, but she couldn't look away from him. Tears were forming in her eyes, as she nodded her head.

"Were you tied down?"

Again, she nodded her head. The memories came back, she remembered it all and she started to cry, pulling him close as she told him about the experience. She could feel every muscle in his body tense as she relayed what had happened to her.

He held her tight, hoping to allay some of the pain she was feeling from recalling the memory; he knew she remembered, because she was very accurate in her description. He knew what shock therapy did to you, because he knew some guys in the army who had it. He felt anger build inside him, the type of anger that he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to hit someone, and he knew he needed to get away from there for a while before he exploded, but he also knew he couldn't leave her, so he just held onto her and cried.

Max watched the exchange between his daughter and Booth. If he had any doubts about Booth's intentions, they were gone now. Booth loved his daughter with the same love that he had for his wife, and he knew that type of love was hard to find in this world. He waited for them to calm down.

When the tension started to leave his body, he pulled back from Brennan and looked into her eyes, holding her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you. I should have found you sooner. I should have looked harder. I failed you when you needed me the most."

The tears were again flowing freely down his face, as he laid his head on her chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He said it over and over again.

Max interrupted them.

"Booth you did your best. I was there those first few days, I saw you, and you were a mess. I don't think you went home for weeks. You couldn't have done any more."

Max was trying to help him understand that he couldn't change what had happened.

"Max, I should have found her. If I did a better job of searching, she wouldn't have gone through this."

"Tempe, do you remember how he took you?"

"I remember driving and seeing him on the side of the road, but I'm not sure what happened."

Booth continued the story.

"We found your car parked a few miles from home, with your cell phone smashed inside."

"Yes, he held a gun to my head and made me call in sick."

She stopped talking for a minute to try to remember.

"He tasered me, and I couldn't move. Then he put me in a car, and injected me with something."

"Wait, it was that man I met at the farmers' market that day my car got stuck. He helped me get it started. We used to talk every week when I went. I knew him."

As she talked, more memories started to surface.

"His name was Paul something. I can't really remember. I think it was Prapid the same last name as Ken. He said his car was stuck and asked for a ride. He had some plants in the back seat. I was running late, so I got out of the car to help him, that's when he tasered me, but I remember him making me call in sick. It must have been after he drugged me, then I fell asleep. I can't remember anymore."

Brennan leaned back against the couch she was getting a headache.

"Booth can you get me one of the pills the doctor gave me for the headaches. I can feel it starting."

Booth got her the medication.

"Can I go lay down? I don't feel well, and the medication makes me sleepy."

Booth got up and helped her to the room. As she lay on the bed and closed her eyes, she felt herself drifting off.

"Booth I know you did everything you could, don't blame yourself."She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Booth left to go talk to Max.

.

.


	32. Plans

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Plans

"She's asleep. Oh my God Max, what did he do to her? I can't believe she lived through it. I should have protected her; it was my job to keep her safe. How will she ever forgive me?"

"Booth, you did everything you could. Somehow, he was able to smuggle her out of the country. He had a nine-hour start. How could you have done anything to make up for that?"

"I know, but I can't help feeling like I could have prevented it. I should have saved her."

Max knew that only time would heal the pain. He felt the same sense of failure when Christine died. The pain was still there, and occasionally when he was alone at night, the memories still haunted him.

"Booth only time will help you heal that pain, I know, I still feel like I failed Christine, at least you have her back, Christine died in my arms, and I had to bury her in an unmarked grave. I will live with that forever."

Booth never thought about Bones' mother like that. It must have been so hard for Max.

"Max, I never realized. That must have been horrible. I can't imagine your pain."

"It was difficult for years. I can't remember when I finally started to feel better, but it was a long time. I still have moments when I'm overwhelmed by sadness and regret."

Booth began to see a different side of Max, a side that took the wrong road, and lived the rest of his life to regret it.

"Max, if you could change any part of your life, what would it be?"

"That's a question that I have asked myself many times over the years, and I know I would never change my wife or kids, but the one thing I would change is not getting involved with the bank robberies. I think that one incident would have changed my life completely. The only consequence of that would be that you may have never met Tempe."

"I think your wrong about that. I believe I am meant to be with Bones, and no matter when we would have met, maybe it would have been under different circumstances, but I believe we would still be together. It was fate."

"I'm not sure if I believe that, but it sounds like a great theory."

"Hey Max, want to help me finish dinner? We were starting to cook it, when you showed up, and I'm sure Kelsey is hungry, so what do you think? Want me to show you how to make the famous Booth sauce?"

"Sure Booth, why not, it could be fun."

They got up and went into the kitchen to prepare a late dinner.

.

Just as they got started, Kelsey came in.

"Daddy I'm hungry. Where's Mommy?"

"She went to lie down for a little while, she had a bad headache. Dinner's almost done, do you want to wake her up?"

"Can I?"

"Yes Baby, I think she would like that."

Kelsey ran out of the room to go wake up her mother. As she burst into the room, Brennan woke up.

"Mommy, Mommy, dinner is almost done. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Kelsey I am. Would you like to come and sit here with me for a minute?"

"Ok, but I'm in charge of setting the table, so I can't stay for long."

She climbed into bed with Brennan.

"You know what?"

"What Mommy?"

"I just had the best dream."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was about this little baby, who slept in my arms, while I rocked her in a rocking chair."

"Was the baby me?"

"Yes I think it was."

Kelsey hugged Brennan.

"You remembered me?'

"It was just a dream, but I was holding you and singing some song."

"Sometimes I dream about a song you sang me, but I can never remember after I wake up. Do you remember the song?"

"No, I don't, but I know I will dream about it again, maybe then I will remember."

"I hope so. Then I can sing it with you."

"Well right now, I would like to go and eat dinner. Do you want some help setting the table?"

"That would be great."

"Well than let's go. Last one in the kitchen has to clear alone."

Kelsey started laughing, and ran out of the room, bumping right into Booth.

"Oh, hi Daddy, I got to go."

With that, she ran down the hall, laughing hysterically, with Brennan right on her heels. Booth watched them with a smile on his face. This was going to work out perfectly.

.

.

Kelsey and Brennan cleared the table together, and when Booth and Brennan started washing the dishes, Max and Kelsey went to play in her room.

"Grandpa, do you think Mommy will remember me?"

"I'm sure of it."

"You sound like Daddy."

"Well then your father is very smart."

"But how do you know?"

Max knelt down to her level.

"Kelsey, the reason your mother lost her memories was because that bad man gave her medicine to make her forget. When she stops taking the medicine, her memories should start to return."

"But Daddy said that only some of the memories will return. What if she doesn't remember me?"

"Kelsey the doctor said she will remember the strong memories first, do you know what that means?"

"Yes, the memories that are important to her, like the ones we use every day."

"Well, when she lived here, what did she do every day?"

"Daddy said she worked very hard, and helped him do the house stuff. Like cooking and cleaning."

"Did she help take care of you?"

"Yes, Daddy said she would rock me at night and sing songs to me."

"Did she help take care of you every day?"

"I guess so, I was very little, so I couldn't do everything myself."

"Well if she remembers the things she did every day, and taking care of you was something she did every day, then that means she will remember you."

Max watched his granddaughter as she sat on her bed thinking. She had the same determined look that Temperance got when she was a child. He loved the way she reminded him of his daughter.

After a few minutes, he saw her face brighten.

"That makes sense Grandpa. I think your right; she will remember me, because I was part of her everyday life."

She jumped up and hugged Max.

"Thanks Grandpa, I think I finally understand."

Max smiled and held his granddaughter close; she was just like her mother, in that only logic satisfied her curiosity.

Booth called them to the living room, it was time to watch a movie, and tonight was her choice.

.

.

After the movie, they tucked Kelsey into bed. When they went back into the living room, Booth noticed the look on Max's face.

"Ok what's going on Max? You've been holding something back all night, and I want to know what's happening."

"I have some news that I heard on the street that has me concerned."

"What?" Booth asked.

Max saw Brennan's face pale, as she interrupted him.

"He's here, isn't he?"

Booth looked at her.

"What?"

"Ken is back. He's looking for me."

"How could you know that?"

"I know him; he never loses. There were a few times that I suspected that he did things to people who made him angry, but he wouldn't tell me. I know he will never give up."

Booth looked at Max.

"Is she right?"

Max hung his head, "Yes."

"He can't have her. I won't let him."

He got up and checked the doors to be sure they were locked.

"Max, I want your help on this. I don't care what it takes, but he has to be caught, no matter what."

"I'll start on it tomorrow."

"And Max?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to know anything, but I don't want him dead. Understand?"

"Understood."

.

.

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write faster, so please review.**


	33. Church

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Church

When Brennan first opened her eyes, she was frightened. Where was she and how did she get here? Then suddenly the memories of the past few days came back. Her life was a lie, and she was living in DC with a man she didn't remember, and a child that she was learning to love. The tears began to fall, as she realized that in the past ten days, her whole life had changed.

.

.

Booth awoke from the dream bathed in sweat, the memories of Bones' abduction still fresh in his mind. He knew Ken was still out there, and he was sure he wouldn't just give up. He was going to come for her, and Booth knew they had to be prepared.

He had to go back to work tomorrow, and that meant she would be alone. He wondered if Max could stay for a while to watch over her. He knew nothing would happen when Max was around, because he would kill to save his children. His past performance proved that.

Eventually he had to catch him, but he was very adept at hiding, he had been doing it for years, and with unlimited resources, he probably could continue hiding forever.

When the FBI searched his place, they obtained fingerprints, to help in the identification of Bones' kidnapper. Once he had proof of the crime, by way of the DNA test, they were very cooperative, but he still eluded the police. He didn't have a record, and there was no trace of him in any of the FBI databases. They were currently checking other sources, but Booth knew they would also come up empty.

Booth was sure he was in DC. Although he didn't have proof, he knew. His gut was working again, and he wondered if he should go back to fieldwork. One of the reasons he left was because once she was gone, he wasn't as efficient as he once was. It was as if she took a piece of him with her.

He had made a few mistakes, nothing major, but enough to have him realize that he lost his edge. Once he had come close to taking a bullet, because of a mistake, and that was when he realized that Kelsey needed him, because she didn't have a mother, so he took a desk job and stayed safe. Maybe it was time to go back, if not permanently, at least until Ken was caught, because as long as he was out there, Bones was in danger.

He rolled over and looked at the clock. Where was Kelsey? For the first time since she began to walk, she didn't come in his room at six o'clock. He felt lonely. He knew she was in with her mother, probably reading her a story, or telling her about school; memories of the past that she wanted to share with the mother she had missed these past three years. He climbed out of bed, put on his clothes, and crept quietly down the hall.

He placed his ear to the door and listened.

". . . and then Daddy let go and I rode my bike all alone. It was so much fun. On Sunday's after church, we go bike riding. Usually we go to the park, but sometimes we put our bikes in the car, and he drives to a bike trail. Then we ride in the woods, and watch the animals and the birds. I started a notebook with pictures of all the birds I have seen. Do you want to see it?"

"That would be fun. Do you know their names?"

"Oh yes, Daddy got me a book with pictures and names of all the birds that are in the area. I know the Latin names as well as the common ones. Wait here, I'm going to get it." He heard footsteps approaching, but he wasn't able to get out of the way in time. Kelsey came bursting out of Bones' room and bumped right into him.

"Hi Daddy. I didn't know you were awake. I'm sorry I didn't go to see you this morning, but I wanted to wake up Mommy, and she didn't even mind. I'm going to show her my bird pictures. She wants to know everything about me. I'll be right back."

With that, she ran down the hall to her room.

He peeked into the room, and saw Bones, still sitting on the bed; hair disheveled, and sleep still in her eyes.

"Hi Bones. Did you sleep well?"

He saw a look of horror come over her face.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Booth I must look a mess, I can't believe you saw me like this."

"Bones we lived together, I've seen you in the morning. I think you look sexy like that."

His eyes caught hers and she felt her face warm. There was something in his eyes, which created a desire deep inside her. He lowered his gaze not wanting to embarrass her.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast; I'll see you in a little while."

Kelsey came back down the hall with her book in her hands.

"Kelsey, don't visit too long, because you need to get ready for church."

"We are still going to church? What will Mommy do?"

"She can stay here with Max or come with us, but I think we both need to thank God for something today, don't you?"

"You mean Mommy?"

"Yep, I do. I'm going to make breakfast, and I want you ready by the time I am done."

She gave him a knowing smile.

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes."

She ran into the room.

"I'll be quick."

.

.

Booth checked on Max, but found him gone. He knew he would take care of things; Max always took care of his own. Booth may not agree with his methods, but he knew he got results. He went back to his room to get ready for church.

Booth got dressed, and started the pancakes. He made sure to make Mickey Mouse ones for Kelsey. He even made one for Bones; he thought it would make her smile.

"Dad, we're ready."

"We?"

"Yeah, Mom's coming."

Booth was shocked to see both of them dressed and ready to go. Bones only came to church occasionally, so this was a new thing for her.

"Bones, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"You're an atheist, you don't go to church."

"I'm an atheist!"

"Yes, because you're an empiricist, you only believe in things that can be proven scientifically."

"Wow, well for now if you don't mind, I will join you for church."

"No, that's fine you can meet Parker. He usually meets us there."

"Great, it will be nice to meet your son."

"Well then we better get going before we are late."

She sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

"You made me Mickey Mouse pancakes?"

"I thought you would enjoy them. I make them for Kelsey every Sunday."

Booth watched her unsure of her response. He still didn't know this Brennan well enough to judge her reaction, but when he saw the smile in the corners of her mouth, he knew he made the right call.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, I think they're great, I'm glad you thought of me."

She turned to Kelsey.

"Kelsey, what part do you eat first?"

"I always start with the ears."

"Well then, I'll start with the ears too."

They finished breakfast, and left for church. Brennan was excited to meet Parker, and spend some time with her family.

.

.


	34. Parker

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the premiere on Thursday, I loved it. This one ran a little long, but I think we can never have too much Parker.**

Parker

Booth pulled into the parking lot of the church, and saw Parker getting out of his car. They had restored a 1965 Mustang during the summer, and Parker loved it, both for the time he spent with his dad and the idea that he owned something he helped fix.

"Dad, hey I missed you! I'm glad you're back. Is that Bones? Bones, hey Bones. How are you?"

Parker ran up to her and hugged her. She reciprocated, only because she was getting used to these introductions. It seems as if everyone liked to hug her. She didn't mind, it was just that it was a bit disconcerting, when she didn't even know who they were.

She looked at Parker and realized that he was taller than Booth. He was a handsome boy with blond hair, and his father's brown eyes.

"Hi, you must be Parker."

"Wow, you really don't remember me. Man we spent so much time together I thought you would remember, but that's ok, we can start over. Hello my name is Parker; I am Seeley Booth's son."

He held out his hand.

Brennan started to laugh.

"It's ok Parker; I've heard so much about you that I feel like I know you."

"Well, I hope it was all good, sometimes you can't trust my Dad, and you can never trust the squirt here."

Parker ruffled Kelsey's hair.

"Parker cut that out! I just did my hair for church and you're going to mess it up, and don't call me squirt."

Kelsey mock hit her brother.

"Parker loves to tease me, Mom. He's usually nice, but sometimes he can be a pain, like most boys."

Brennan laughed at the exchange between the siblings.

Booth broke up the discussion.

"Al right now, let's go inside, before our seats are gone."

"Someone will steal your seats?"

Parker and Kelsey laughed.

"No, Daddy likes to sit in a certain seat every week, and if we're late someone may take it."

Brennan looked at Kelsey.

"So he wants to sit there, he doesn't have to sit there?"

"Right."

"Alright you two, let's go."

Booth led the group into the church.

.

Ken didn't go to church, so this was a new experience for Brennan. She looked around as Booth led them to their seats.

"The windows are beautiful."

"Who is that man on that cross in the front?"

Kelsey started to laugh.

"Kelsey!"

"Sorry Daddy."

"Bones, that's Jesus Christ, and please be quiet, mass is going to begin."

Bones sat quietly throughout the mass, but she didn't understand most of it. When it was over, she immediately started asking questions, but Booth asked her to wait until they were alone, he wanted her to meet the priest.

After introductions, they went home, and Brennan continued to ask questions. Parker was coming over for dinner, so they could visit and become acquainted, again.

"Hi Dad, I'm here."

"Hey Parker, come on in, we're in the kitchen."

Parker went into the kitchen.

"So Bones how do you like it here?"

"Well, it is different. I lived in a very secluded area in California, so the hectic pace is strange to me, but the people are great. I feel very welcome. I just wish I could remember them. Everyone seems attached to me, and I feel bad that I can't remember."

Parker came up to her and hugged her.

"You'll remember Bones. No one can forget us for long."

"Maybe we can do some of the things that we did when I was little. Have you gone to the lab yet? That was your favorite place."

"No, Booth is taking me tomorrow afternoon. He said everyone is excited to see me. I don't think the same people are there anymore. After all it's been three years."

"Bones, Hodgins didn't tell you? Almost everyone stayed, only Daisy left, she went to work in the field. Wendell graduated and received his doctorate, he's working with the rest of the squints full time, and Clark took your position."

Parker looked at his father and realized that he said too much.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't know it mattered."

"It's ok Parker; she had to know sooner or later."

"Know what? I don't know who or what you are talking about."

"Bones, I wasn't sure how you felt about the lab. Not much has changed, except your squints, have changed from students to employees."

"What are squints?"

"That's what Dad called the scientists that worked with you. Don't you remember them?"

No Parker I don't. I don't even remember what my job was."

Parker ignored her snide comment.

"You had the best job. You worked with dead bodies; you took off their flesh and studied their bones until you knew how they died. You were very good."

"I was the best in the world."

Parker and Booth just looked at her.

"Bones, you remember?"

"Not really. That just came out, but I would like to meet these squints that you talk about"

Booth came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You will, Bones, when we visit them tomorrow."

Booth's mind kept returning to his conversation with Max, and the idea that Ken was here. That meant that he traced them back. He was able to elude the police and leave California. He also knew that he would never let anyone take her again.

Work would be a problem. He had to leave her when he worked, so how could he keep her safe? The old Bones would insist on leading her life the way she always did, but the new Bones was more likely to take his advice. He had to plan what to do.

.

"Dad…you're not listening again."

"Sorry I was thinking."

"We are going to sit down in the living room. Bones said dinner wouldn't be ready for about an hour."

"Yeah, ok."

They both noticed that Booth seemed distracted. Bones turned to him.

"Are you ok, Booth?"

"Yes, just thinking."

She leaned closer.

"About Ken?"

"What? How do you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Know what I'm thinking. It was a talent you learned just before you left."

"I don't know, I just looked at your face, and you looked worried. I thought why would you be worried, and the only answer was Ken."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"You are starting to remember, I can't wait until it all comes back."

"Dad, come on, I'm waiting."

Booth led Brennan into the living room.

"Parker, how's school?'

"Great, I made the honor role again, and my guidance counselor said it was time to pick colleges. I'm not sure where I want to go, but I still want to be an entomologist."

Brennan looked at him.

"Why bugs, Parker?"

"It's funny in a way, a long time ago you helped me write a paper for school about my Bucket List, and we talked about becoming an entomologist. The idea stuck, and the more time I spent with Hodgins, the more it seemed like a possibility, so I researched the field, and decided that it was something I wanted to do. I help at the lab, with Hodgins, two days a week in an internship program to earn college credit. The only problem is the school I want to attend is in Texas, and Mom is having a fit. Wait till you meet her, she going to give you a piece of her mind."

"Why would she do that? I have my own mind."

Parker and Booth began to laugh.

Booth said, "Good one Bones, that was from old times."

She had a puzzled look on her face.

"What?"

"It's a metaphor, Bones."

"Oh, ok."

Booth realized that more and more pieces of the old Bones were coming back. He felt a slight loss for the new woman he had learned to love, and wondered if she would be completely herself, or pieces of the new Bones would stay.

.

Later that day, they were watching the news. Since they came back to DC, she was no longer the highlight of the day.

"Bones, are you going to stay at the lab tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I thought that maybe the lab will help you remember."

"Booth, I know I haven't known you for long, but I know when you're not being truthful, what is the real reason?"

"I don't want you alone."

"Because of Ken?"

"Yes. I'm worried that he will take you again, and I can't take any more time off work. I thought you could go to the lab and visit with everyone. This way I will know where you are. Angela and Jack will be there."

"What time do you have to be in work?"

"Nine."

"Can you go to the lab with me until you need to be in? Angela said they arrive at seven, and two hours should be enough time to help me adjust."

"I can do that. I can visit during the day also. I'm only a short distance away. I have some paperwork to file, but after that, I will be free. We can have lunch together."

"Just like before."

"Yes, just like before."

"Wait, you remember our lunches?"

"I am starting to remember bits and pieces of my life. It is mixed up and confusing, but when someone mentions it I can piece it together."

"How much longer will you be on the meds?"

"Another week, but my dose is very low now. The doctor said that I can continue to lower the dose as long as I don't have any side effects."

"Have you had any?"

"No, unless you count my dreams; they are getting very vivid, but I think that is because my memories return from my subconscious mind while I am relaxed in sleep. This way I don't fight them."

"Do you usually fight your memories?"

"No, but sometimes when they start to return, I become frightened, or I try to force the memory, and that usually stops them."

"Which ones frighten you?"

"Usually the ones from my abduction, but sometimes the memories of you."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, they tend to be very …"

She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"erotic. Sometimes I am overcome with the feelings."

Booth moved closer to her, and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"How are they erotic?"

She blushed from his nearness.

"Maybe someday I will show you."

Booth felt his pulse quicken with desire. He hoped her memories returned soon, because one day soon, his desires were going to overtake his common sense, but for today he was still able to right it. He moved away from her, and again began to watch the news.

Brennan's body responded to his nearness, and she again felt the desire to kiss him. She hoped her memories returned soon, because it was becoming more difficult to fight what she felt.

.

.

**Please review. I look forward to them daily. **


	35. The Lab

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Lab

They were up early the next day, and Bones went with Booth to drop Kelsey off at school. Kelsey was excited, and she didn't stop talking all the way there.

"…and then Mommy, you know what?"

"What Kelsey?"

"My teacher told us we were going to visit the library once a week. There is a library in our school, so we don't even have to leave the building."

"There was a library in my school when I was a little girl."

"Really? Did you go there during school?"

"Yes we did. Once a week we would visit the library. When I first started to go, the librarian made me take easy reader books, but after my father went there and talked to her, I was able to take any books I wanted."

"You mean, Grandpa?"

"Yes, Grandpa was my Daddy when I was little."

"My teacher told the librarian to let me take out older books, so she doesn't do that to me. Were you angry with the librarian?"

"No, but I was very happy after my father talked to her."

Booth pulled up in front of the school and parked.

"Kelsey, ready to go?"

"Yes Daddy, I can't wait for Mommy to meet my teacher. Come on, Mommy let's go."

Brennan laughed at her enthusiasm, as she led her to the room.

"I'm coming."

Mrs. Bryson looked up as Kelsey walked into the room with her father and a beautiful woman. She wondered who it was; she didn't think Mr. Booth was ready for a relationship.

"Mrs. Bryson, hi this is my Mommy."

Her teacher looked at the woman holding Kelsey's hand, and the smile on her father's face, and realized that Kelsey was right. Her mother came home.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"You have a very bright daughter."

"I know, Booth said she takes after me."

"Mrs. Bryson, can I show my Mommy the classroom?"

"Yes Kelsey. Go ahead."

She watched Kelsey lead her mother around the classroom, wondering what happened in California.

"Mrs. Bryson, I found my wife in California, and brought her home. She was kidnapped by a serial killer and given medication that erased her memories. We're trying to help her remember."

Just as he finished, Kelsey came back with Brennan.

"Daddy, Mommy loves my school. Can she stay with me?"

"No Baby, she needs to go to the lab today. We need to go, but we will be back at the end of the day, ok?"

"Yes Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too Baby."

She went to Brennan and hugged her.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, Kelsey, bye."

She gave Kelsey a kiss, and they left.

.

.

"Do you like her school? It took me months to find. I tried to find one that you would approve of."

"Booth, I think it is perfect. I'm glad that she has the opportunity to attend classes with the higher-grade levels, and the class has enough structure to keep her organized. I also like the reading opportunities that the Book Nook provides."

"I'm glad you like it, I was worried that you wouldn't approve. I tried so hard to do things right while you were away."

As they arrived at the car, he opened her door, and she turned to him.

"Booth I don't think you could do things wrong. You are a good man, and I know that everything you do, you do it out of love for those around you."

She leaned in and lightly kissed him.

"Thank you for being you."

She turned and climbed into the car.

Booth walked around the other side of the car, and climbed in, still shocked at the kiss. He knew she was growing closer to both him and Kelsey, he hoped the memories would return soon, because he wanted her to realize just what they had.

.

.

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian, Angela was there waiting for them.

"Brennan, hi, I'm glad you came today."

"Ken is still looking for me, so this is the best place to be at the moment. Besides maybe it will help me remember."

"Well, we are going to spend the day together, and I brought pictures and videos to watch. We will get those memories back, I know it."

"Well, I hope so, sometimes I feel so lost, like the world is moving on without me."

Booth pulled her close.

"You'll remember Bones. I know it; look how far you came already."

"This is my last week on the medication, so maybe you're right."

Booth stayed for an hour, until Brennan was comfortable without him, then he left for work, promising to be back for lunch.

As he walked out of the building, he remembered that day over three years ago when he went to meet her, only to find out she was gone. He hesitated, wanting to go back and keep her close to him, but he had to let her go, and he knew the team would watch over her. He climbed into his truck and drove to work.

.

.

"Ok Sweetie, tell me about the weekend. Did you sleep with Booth?"

Brennan just looked at Angela, shocked by the question.

"What? Why would I tell you that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we always talk about everything. We're best friends, but I forgot you don't remember that do you?"

"No, I don't, but just so you know, I am not sleeping with Booth."

"Why?"

"He is the perfect gentleman. He hasn't even made any advances on me. We live in the same house, but he rarely touches me."

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. Do you want to sleep with him?"

"Well although sleeping with him would be nice, I think I would like to have intercourse with him first. I wish I could remember what it was like. With just a kiss he lights me on fire, I can imagine what he's like in bed."

"According to you he is fabulous."

"I told you?" Brennan's cheeks started to heat.

"Oh yes, we have discussed it many times. You never provide details, but you have told me many times that making love with him is very satisfying. Let's go in my office so we can talk, the rest of the team will be here soon, and although they know not to disturb you, I'm sure they will want to say hi. We can hide better in there."

They went to the office still talking about their friendship. They were alone for an hour before the rest of the team showed up.

.

.

**Please leave a review, I'm having a little trouble writing the next few chapters, and maybe your reviews will help me to write faster.**


	36. Squints

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Squints

One by one, the team came to greet Brennan. The first to arrive was Cam. Just like everyone else, Brennan didn't remember her. Booth had informed the team of her memory loss, so they were aware of the situation.

"Dr. Brennan, it's good to see you again."

"Hello…"

"Sorry, I'm Cam."

"Good to meet you, Cam."

"I'm glad you're back. We missed you around here."

"Well I'm not back to work, because I don't remember what I did, but Booth wants me safe, so I will be coming here during the day."

"Well, I hope you feel better soon, and you can come back to work."

Cam left to go back to the lab, feeling strange after her conversation with Brennan. The rest of the squints came in, all of them feeling uncomfortable with the situation. They didn't know how to talk to her, because most of them knew her in a working relationship, and without the work, they didn't know what to say.

.

.

A short while later, Wendell came into Angela's office.

"Um, Dr. Brennan?"

He was still unsure of what to call her.

"Yes, you're Wendell, right."

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to come out and help with a set of Egyptian bones that we are examining. I thought maybe it would help you remember."

"Ok, where are they?"

"Out on the platform, they arrived yesterday from the Egyptian exhibit. We need to identify, date and reassemble them. We could really use the help. One of them isn't lining up properly, and we thought that maybe it was from a different body. We have started the process of carbon dating to determine the age, but you were always able to bypass that step for us."

"Well, I don't remember very much from my past job, but I will try to help you."

She followed him to the platform.

"The bones are on this table over here."

Wendell stopped when he realized that she wasn't behind him.

"Dr. B.?"

He turned to see her standing stiff and still, looking down at a portion of the platform. Tears were in her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan, are you ok?"

"Someone died."

Wendell looked at her with confusion on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone died here, in my arms. There was so much blood.

She began to cry.

Wendell was lost as to what to do. He didn't understand this side of Dr. Brennan.

"Ang, Ang? Can you come here?"

Brennan moved and sat on the floor, tears flowing freely down her face. Angela came running onto the platform

"What's wrong?"

He pointed to Brennan.

"Something happened. I didn't say anything. I don't know what's wrong."

He looked terrified.

Angela knelt down and pulled Brennan into her arms.

"Bren, what's wrong?"

"He died, Angela, Vincent died."

The memory hit both of them at almost the same time. They realized that she was reliving Vincent Nigel Murray's death.

"Bren, come with me. Come on, we can talk about this in my office."

She put her arms around Brennan and led her from the platform.

.

.

Booth came by at noon, and she could never remember being so happy to see someone. She enjoyed Angela's company, but she was developing deep feelings for Booth, and she realized that she was beginning to love him.

Booth didn't see her immediately upon entering the lab, and a feeling of déjà vu, washed over him. He frantically looked for Brennan, hoping she was still there. Once he spotted her in Angela's office, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had to catch Ken soon, because he didn't think he could live like this much longer.

Booth went into Angela's office, and Brennan jumped into his arms.

"Well, hello Bones, it's nice to see you too."

He hugged her back, his face warming at the look from Angela.

"She really missed you. I didn't know you two had gotten so attached."

"The bond is still there Angela, even if she doesn't remember me."

He turned to look at Bones.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yes."

They went to the Diner, and as she walked in the door, she went straight to their booth, and sat down.

"Why here?"

"I don't know it felt right. Do you want to sit somewhere else?"

She started to rise.

"No stay there. This is our spot."

She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"We usually sat here when we came for lunch."

The server brought them menus, and they ordered coffee.

"Did you enjoy the lab?"

"Yes, it was interesting, but strange. Everybody knew me, but I didn't know anyone. Cam wondered if I was returning to work."

"That's because you make her look good."

She again gave him a questioning glance.

"Several years ago, you went to the Maluku Islands to do some research, and Cam couldn't solve a case without you. She almost lost her job, and Caroline called us all back early."

"It was a little boy, right?"

"Yes."

As Booth explained different parts of her life, the memories were returning. Usually they were bits and pieces, but if they involved Booth, they returned completely.

"I remembered Vincent's death today. When I walked onto the platform in the lab, the memory came back. Did I go home with you that night?"

"Yes, I wanted to keep you safe."

"I came to your bed."

"Yes, that was the first time we made love."

He watched her face redden, as she remembered that night.

"I remember. You are very skilled."

He looked at her with a knowing smirk on his face.

The server came back to take their orders, and the moment was lost, but Booth couldn't get the thought out of his mind. She was beginning to remember, and since he was an integral part of her life, she remembered him first.

She ordered her regular salad, and he realized that things were starting to return to normal. They shared an easy conversation, discussing the squints, and the various changes in the lab. She told him that Angela took her to see her old office, but Clark had changed the décor when he took her position.

She told him about meeting Clark, and how he asked if she was returning would he still have a job.

"I don't want to make him lose his position, he's been there for three years, and I would feel badly about having him demoted."

"Cam usually comes up with solutions to those problems, so I wouldn't worry about it. She may find a way to keep both of you. You do remember that you are wealthy, and you don't need to work?"

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting about that. I remember when I read the book that I wrote; it felt so familiar. I thought I had read it before, but the copyright date was the same year. I wondered how I could forget reading it. When I asked Ken, he said I lost some memories from my illness, so I may have read it and forgotten."

"When I looked for it later, I couldn't find it. I bought another copy when I went out the next week, but I didn't tell him. I bet he threw the first one away."

"Why didn't he find the second copy?"

She looked down at her plate.

"I hid it. For some reason I felt that that book was very important, and I wanted to hold onto that copy. I guess it was fate."

This was the second time she had mentioned fate. Booth ignored the comment, as they continued to eat. They left the Diner, holding hands. Booth had the desire to take her home, but he fought the impulse, since she was beginning to remember, he knew he would have her soon. He felt her body stiffen, as she froze in the middle of the crosswalk, fear written all over face.

"Bones what happened?"

Cars were beeping at them, but he couldn't get her to move. He turned her to face him, holding onto her upper arms.

"Bones, Bones, look at me."

He turned her to face him.

"Bones."

Cars were continuing to beep, and several drivers were yelling at them.

"Get the hell out of the road."

"Shut up. FBI."

Booth pulled out his badge.

"Bones, what is it?"

He saw tears spill over her eyes, and roll down her cheeks.

"I saw him."

Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"You saw him? When?"

"Just now."

The traffic was becoming congested, as they continued to block the crosswalk.

Booth instantly went into FBI mode. He grabbed her and pulled her away from the road, forcing her back into the Diner. She was pale and shaking uncontrollably.

"Bones where was he?" he had his phone in one hand dialing the FBI, while trying to calm her down.

"On the sidewalk, he was watching me."

Booth reported the incident, requesting a five-block perimeter, around the area. He knew Ken was long gone, but he had to try. She fell into his arms as he held her tight.

.

.


	37. Passion

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate everyone. **

Passion

Booth asked a police escort to take Brennan back to the lab, and joined the manhunt for Ken. He needed to find him, and soon. This needed to end now, Brennan was his, and no one was taking her away again.

Hours later, he returned to the lab, to take Brennan home.

"Bones, are you ok?"

"Yes Booth, I'm fine now. It was just a shock to see him. I knew he was here, but I didn't think he would surface. It was as if he was taunting me, waiting for me to return to him. When I froze in the road, he ran. Did you find him?"

"No, nothing, I didn't think we would. He's very good at keeping out of sight. Are there any patterns you can tell me about him? Like does he have any strange quirks?"

"I know you want to work, but can we go home? I have a headache, and I want to lie down. "

"Yeah, sure, besides we have to get Kelsey. Let's go, you can tell me later."

He led her out of the lab, placing his hand on her lower back.

As she felt his hand on her back, a rush of feelings came back to her. This touch was hers alone, and she remembered the passion that they shared. She stopped just before they entered the elevator.

She turned to him, and looked into his eyes.

"Booth." It came out as a strangled whisper filled with desire.

She pulled him into her arms, kissing him deeply.

He felt a surge of emotions course through him, pulling her close as their tongues touched, and a fire built inside him. He pushed her against the wall of the elevator, pressing his body against her.

"Bones, wow what was that?"

He continued to kiss her neck, drawing her earlobe into his mouth.

Her breathing came in gasps. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his broad shoulders and tight muscles.

"When you touched me, the passion that we shared came rushing back. Take me home Booth, and make love to me. I need you."

He was very happy to oblige, but he was trying to think with his head instead of his groin.

"Wait." He continued to kiss her.

"We need to get Kelsey."

She stopped the movement of her hands.

"Yes."

She kissed him again.

"I can never remember feeling like this before. I remember what we had, and it was incredible. I need you Booth. I need you."

She continued to kiss him.

"Bones, the cameras, we are being watched."

She turned her head to look at the security camera pointed at the entrance of the elevator.

"Oh, I forgot about the cameras. Let's go into the elevator."

The door had opened and closed during her attack of him, and he again pushed the button, and pulled her inside.

"Bones, we can continue this later. We need to pick up Kelsey."

He never thought he would refuse her advances, but Kelsey would be out of school in forty minutes, and they had to pick her up. Booth knew the past few weeks had been hard on her, and he didn't want her to worry, if they were late, or if he had a friend pick her up.

He held her close as the elevator descended, taking them to the appropriate level for their car, his breathing still ragged.

She continued to touch him, preventing him from getting control of himself. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Bones, stop."

"But I want you."

He leaned over and kissed her again, "Soon, Baby. Soon."

.

.

They talked about the case as they drove to the school. Booth didn't want Kelsey to know too many details of the case, so he wanted to finish before they arrived.

"Bones, what can you tell me about his daily habits. Many times serial killers, have a set lifestyle that they don't want disturbed."

"His wealth was important to him. He enjoyed the status that came with his financial standing. He wouldn't settle for less than the best, that's probably why he took me. After all I am the best in my field."

Booth knew he shouldn't be shocked by her, self-awareness, but hearing it begin to return in this woman was a surprise.

"Anything else Bones, something that will help us?"

"I could help to lure him out."

"No."

"Booth we both know he wants me back. I know he will do anything to achieve his goals. We can set him up, and then capture him."

"No."

"Booth it only makes sense."

"No."

"Why won't you listen to logic? The logical solution to the problem is to tempt him out of hiding, and then catch him."

"No. End of discussion. We are at the school; I don't want to hear anymore."

Booth parked and angrily got out of the car. He walked quickly making her hurry to keep up.

"Booth…"

He stopped suddenly, turning to look at her, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Listen to me, and listen well. You will not do this. I will not risk losing you again, and I know the next time I will never find you, because he knows I will go to any extent to get you back. He may even kill you just so I can't have you. Bones, I love you too much to let that happen. The answer is no, please don't bring it up again." With that, he again walked toward the school, leaving her to follow behind him.

.

.

By the time they returned home, the passion from the elevator was gone. He knew she was angry with him. He knew by the firm locking of her jaw, that she was upset; that facial feature had never changed. He remembered the days in the beginning of their relationship, and he had learned early what she looked like when she thought she was right and he was wrong, but this time he was right, and he was never going to give in. She could pout forever, but he wouldn't give in to her request.

.

"Daddy, are you mad at Mommy?"

"No."

"But you look mad. I know your mad face, and you look mad."

"I'm not mad, just irritated. Mommy and I don't agree about something, and we haven't settled it yet."

"What is it?"

"It's not something you should worry about."

He saw tears in her eyes.

"But, is Mommy going to go away?"

They looked across the table at the tears running down their daughter's face, and realized how their behavior affected her. Booth came around the table to hold her.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"If Mommy's angry, then she will leave. I don't want her to go away again. Please don't make her angry."

Brennan joined Booth on the floor.

"Kelsey, I'm not leaving, Daddy and I just disagreed on something. People can disagree and still love each other. Don't you ever get mad at someone, but later you're their friend again?"

"Yes, when Landon came over Aunt Angela's house and only played with Michael, I was angry, but the next day at school, he was my friend again."

"That's the way Daddy and I are right now. I want to do something that Daddy doesn't want me to do, and he's upset with me."

Her eyes opened wide.

"Is it something mean, because Rupert says mean things in school sometimes, and he has to go to time out? I don't want you in time out."

"No, it's not something mean. We just don't agree."

"Kelsey, didn't you ever think you should do something, but Daddy said no?"

"Yes, lots of times."

"Well, are you angry when he first tells you no?"

"Yes, but then we talk about it and I understand."

"Well that's how we feel now. We're upset but later we will talk about it and find a solution."

"Do you want me to go to my room so you can talk?"

"No, Baby. Mommy and I will talk about it later, after you go to bed. Besides tonight is game night, and we need to teach Mommy how to play Uno."

"I love that game Daddy."

She turned to look at Brennan.

"Do you know how to play that Mommy?"

Brennan feigned innocence.

"No, but I think you can teach me."

"Yes, I can. I'm very good at that game. I even beat Daddy."

Brennan widened her eyes.

"You do?"

"Oh yes, about 75 percent of the time, I win."

"Wow, that's good. Well then after dinner, you can teach me, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy."

.

.

**Want to know a secret? **

**I love reviews.**


	38. Memories

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Memories

After the dishes were done, they sat down to play Uno. Brennan thought that Booth had let Kelsey win, but she soon found out that she was wrong. Kelsey was very good. She won the first two games, and then during the third Booth's phone rang, and he left to go into the other room to talk. The game was paused while he took the phone call.

"Booth, I have some news. I have an acquaintance, who said he is staying in a campground outside of DC. The name is Cherry Hill, but when I arrived, he was nowhere to be found. In the past, I've found that he tends to move around, only staying in one place for a day or two. I know you said you don't want to be informed about what I do to catch him, but when I deliver him, how alive does he have to be?"

Booth silently laughed at the comment from Max. He knew that even he would have a difficult time delivering Ken to the FBI, and he wondered how much pain he could inflict himself before hand.

"Max, I don't want him too messed up, just be careful, and don't kill him."

"No, I would never do that again. Tempe may not be able to get me off again. Besides I need to give you a shot."

"Max I can't do that; it would be overstepping my bounds."

"But anyone can trip and fall a few times before being brought into custody, besides who's to say he didn't try to escape?"

"No, Max, just help me. Ok?"

"Sure Booth, no problem."

.

.

Booth went back to join the game.

"Hey, you played without me?"

"We were tired of waiting Dad. Besides Mom said you let me win, and I wanted to show her I could do it on my own, without your help."

Booth sat down and watched Bones and his daughter play, enjoying the camaraderie, between them. She was becoming attached to her daughter, and learning to love her. When her memories finally returned, she was going to love her child as if she had been here from the day she was born.

By the time the game was over, with Kelsey winning again, it was time for bed. Kelsey went to take a shower, as they cleaned up and put everything away. Soon she was back, wanting a kiss and for her parents to tuck her in.

After Kelsey was asleep, Bones asked the question that was bothering her all night.

"Booth, who was on the phone?"

"Your, Dad."

He heard the hesitation in her voice.

"What did he want?"

"He has a lead."

Already?"

"Yes, but Ken was gone. Max is continuing to try."

She snuggled next to Booth.

"I'm frightened."

Booth leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I will take care of you. I promise."

"But he took me before, he could do it again."

"Not this time. I will never lose you again."

He tilted her head to look at him.

"He won't take you. This time I know what is going to happen, so we can be ready. I will drop you off and pick you up every day, and you will always be with friends until we catch him. With your Dad on the case, it shouldn't be long until we have him in custody."

"You just better hope my Dad doesn't kill him first, you know how he is."

"I know, but I didn't think you remembered that."

"Every day things are coming back to me. It's weird in a way, the memory will just pop into my head. It's easier when I don't try to think about it. Nevertheless, Booth we really need to think about how to catch him. He eluded you for over three years, until you found me. Do you really want to wait that long again?"

"Before we didn't have any details, this time we have a description, as well as access to all his bank accounts. It won't be as hard this time. The FBI is working on putting a hold on his accounts, if he can't access his money, it will be easier to catch him."

"He has accounts under different names, I remember finding a passport with a different name on it, and he told me it was from a business trip that he took once when he didn't want anyone to know who he was. It was right after I recovered, so I never thought to question it."

"Do you remember the name?"

She was silent for a while.

"Robert Michaels, I think, but I'm not sure. He also has accounts in France. I think it will be hard to find him, and I wish you would let me help."

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

He turned her to look at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Why, what do you want to do?"

She gave him a provocative look.

"Not that, but yes I would like that."

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I can tell by the look on your face; but I'm serious, do you trust me?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Then trust me to catch him. Let me do my job, please Temperance, let me protect you."

She looked at the pain and heartache in his eyes and couldn't refuse him.

"Ok, I will stay out of it, but only because I know you will do everything in your power to protect me."

.

.

They settled in to watch TV, and as Brennan snuggled close to him, she realized who he was. This was Booth, the man who loved her unconditionally; who helped her through the darkest times of her life, and whom she loved with a deep and abiding love.

Her memories flashed back to the day they met, and the look in his eyes as he watched her from across the room. She remembered the day he kissed her under the mistletoe, and the way her desire for him scared her. She remembered the look on his face, the day Kelsey was born, and the tears that flowed freely as he held his daughter in his arms.

The memories came back, many of them painful, as in Hannah, but most of them happy. This wonderful, caring man was her mate, and as he nuzzled her neck, she realized that she never wanted to love anyone else, because he was her soul mate, and she would cling to him forever.

"Booth?"

"Hmm."

He was watching the game, something he always did as she wrote, and sat near him. She remembered the day they removed the television from the bedroom, because she told him it would interfere with their sex life.

Sex. She remembered that. Nothing compared to sex with Booth. Nothing. She believed that he was right, and making love made all the difference.

He turned to her, watching the look of concentration on her face.

"Bones, are you ok?"

She shook her head to clear it.

"Yes, Booth I want to make love to you. Please take me to bed, and break the laws of physics with me."

His eyes opened wide.

"You remember?"

"Yes, I remember you. I remember how much you love me. I remember that no one will ever feel right in my arms. Please Booth, turn off the television and take me to bed."

She didn't have to ask twice. Booth pulled her into his arms and kissed her, with three years of built up passion. His heart finally felt whole again, and as she returned his kiss with the same amount of passion, he began to cry.

.

.


	39. Love

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Love

As Booth looked at her, he realized that something was happening behind those beautiful blue eyes. He saw his daughter's determination, and knew she was remembering.

"_Bones, are you ok?"_

_She shook her head to clear it._

"_Yes, Booth I want to make love to you. Please take me to bed, and break the laws of physics with me."_

She remembered.

She remembered him.

He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. Although he had kissed her since he found her, this kiss was different. She remembered him. Finally, she remembered him, and he finally let his heart be open to her again. His heart was whole; he was finally complete.

The feeling overwhelmed him, and the tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.

"Booth, are you ok?"

"Yes."

He pulled her close and sobbed in her arms.

"I have never felt this happy. I finally have you back."

"It's been a few weeks now, I've been back for a while."

"Your body has been here, but I wanted all of you, I needed to have you completely, before I could let myself love you again."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, remembering the feel of her arms around him. He deepened the kiss, feeling his desire rise.

He let her go, and led her into the bedroom, where they picked up where they had left off over three years ago.

The dance was the same as they remembered the other's touch, and the fire within them both, broke through. This was what Booth had been waiting for since she left, the feeling of her body responding to his touch, and his responding back.

Afterward, they lay in each other's arms, sated and happy.

"Booth that was everything I remembered. Thank you for bringing me back."

"I couldn't exist without you; I was empty and hollow inside. I discovered long ago that only you could fill the void in my life."

He leaned over and kissed her again, the passion between them again rising. They made love until late in the night, and eventually fell into an exhausted sleep.

.

.

Booth rolled over, saw Bones in his bed, and memories from the night before came rushing back. She was back, and he was again, overwhelmed with ecstasy. He ran his finger over her back remembering that morning that he made love to her, just before she was taken.

He began to kiss her beautiful, soft skin, when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He leaped out of bed pulling on his boxers, and grabbing his gun.

Just as he reached the door, Kelsey came running in.

"Daddy, Daddy, Mommy's gone!"

He kept his gun poised on the hallway behind her.

"Kelsey, are you ok?"

Kelsey stopped and looked at her father.

"Daddy, why do you have your gun? You always keep it locked up."

He looked at his daughter.

"Kelsey, are you ok? Is anyone here?"

"Who would be here?"

Booth shook his head to clear it.

"Why did you scream?"

"I can't find Mommy."

Just then, she looked behind Booth and saw Brennan in his bed.

"Mommy, why are you here?"

The memories of the last few minutes replayed in Booth's head.

"Kelsey, I need you to tell me why you screamed. Is there a stranger in the house?"

"No, Daddy. I just couldn't find Mommy. I went into her room, and she was gone. I was scared that that man took her again."

She looked at Booth.

"Why is Mommy here, and not in her bed?"

Booth finally realized what happened. Kelsey found Brennan's bed empty, and became frightened. He also realized that he needed to explain why a woman, her mother, was in his bed. Since Kelsey didn't remember her mother, she didn't know that they would sleep together. He felt his face redden. How did you explain sex to a five year old?

"Um, Mommy is going to sleep in my bed from now on."

"Why?"

During the exchange, Brennan had pulled on her clothes.

"Kelsey, come here."

Brennan patted the bed beside her. She remembered Booth's sense of propriety, and thought she would help him through this.

Kelsey climbed into the bed.

"Kelsey, last night I remembered how much I love your father, and we wanted to be together. When you sleep over Michael's house, does Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack, sleep in the same bed?"

"Yes, Aunt Angela told me that was because they were married."

"Well, when two people love each other, they want to hold each other all the time and Daddy and I love each other, so we want to sleep together and hold each other."

"Like I hug my teddy when I sleep?"

Brennan saw a smile on Booth's face, as he climbed into bed.

"Yes, just like that. I want to hold Mommy all the time, so we sleep in the same bed."

He leaned close to Brennan and kissed her shoulder, as he thought of all the other things he wanted to do to her.

"So, when I wake up, I can come in here first, and you will both be here?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad Mommy wasn't taken away again, because I really love her, and I want her to live here forever."

Brennan looked at her daughter.

"Come here."

Kelsey snuggled into her arms.

"I am going to live here forever, because I love the both of you so much."

"Good, now I can tell the other kids I have a real family, with a Mommy and Daddy."

Booth felt tears prick his eyes.

Brennan looked at him, and then leaned close to Kelsey.

"Want to help me make breakfast for Daddy?"

Kelsey jumped up.

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Ok, then let's go."

She leaned over and kissed Booth, hungrily, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Can we take a sick day?"

Booth grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, kissing her back.

"Definitely, let's drop Kelsey off at school."

Kelsey started laughing.

"Mommy and Daddy up in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Mommy with a baby carriage."

Booth stopped and looked at his daughter.

"Where did you learn that?"

"In school."

He just shook his head, and leaned down and kissed her again, looking into her eyes.

"You know this means we have to get married now?"

Brennan gave him a wry smile.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes the song said so."

She began to laugh; "well we can't fight the song can we?"

With that, she jumped out of bed, and walked out of the room, leaving Booth to wonder at the meaning behind her words.

"Kelsey, let's go make breakfast."

.

.

**Reading reviews is the best part of my day! **


	40. Safety

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Safety

Brennan and Kelsey went into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Soon Booth smelled the aroma of bacon cooking, and he jumped out of bed, first calling in sick, and then getting into the shower. Today was going to be a great day.

Brennan came into the shower, just as he was getting out.

"Ready to eat?"

"Depends on what is on the menu."

"I made bacon, eggs and toast."

He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"That's not the breakfast I was referring to."

"Booth, Kelsey is still home."

"I know, but I called in sick, you're the only one left, then I can have two breakfasts."

"I'll call now, and you can go and eat with your daughter."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Booth kissed her again, and left the bathroom to eat breakfast.

"Hello, Cam."

"Is this Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, I won't be in today."

Cam felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Dr. Brennan, are you ok?"

"Yes, Booth and I decided to take the day off so we can have intercourse all day."

Cam was flustered.

"What?"

"Last night I remembered him, and we decided to make up for lost time."

"OK, will you be in tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow."

Cam hung up and immediately called Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth, is Dr. Brennan home with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She called and said she wasn't coming to work today, and I just thought I would check to make sure everything was ok."

"Everything's fine Cam, and thanks for checking."

.

Brennan showered and dressed, while Booth ate, then they dropped Kelsey off at school, returning home with a strong sense of desire on both their minds.

As they entered the house, he pinned her against the door. His voice was deep and husky.

"I want you now."

"Here?"

"Yes, no one is home but us, and we can do anything we want."

They spent the day in bed and everywhere else in the house, finally falling into an exhausted sleep. Brennan set the clock so they would be up in time for Kelsey.

Brennan awoke first, and lay in bed watching him sleep. Her memories of the two of them were still fresh in her mind. Memories of the first night they made love, memories of the night she told him she was pregnant, and most of all memories of their daughter being born. As the memories of Kelsey washed over her, she began to weep.

Booth awoke to her quiet sobs in the bed next to him. He rolled over and pulled her close.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"I remember the day Kelsey was born, holding her in my arms, and feeling the love for that tiny new person that came from our love."

"I will never forget that day, Bones. Never. It was the second best day of my life."

She looked up at him.

"What was the first?"

"The night you came to my bed. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I loved you that night."

He bent down and kissed her.

"Let's take a shower."

Her eyes took on a playful look.

"Together?"

"Of course."

They got out of bed and jumped in the shower, again letting their passion take over.

.

.

They drove to the school to pick up Kelsey, wanting to take her to Chuck E Cheese for dinner. Bones wanted to talk to her about her memories returning, including the song that she used to sing to her.

Upon arriving at her room, her teacher took them aside.

"I need to talk to you both about an incident that occurred today."

A worried look crossed his face.

"Is Kelsey ok?"

"Oh, yes she is fine. Let's go to the conference room, I have a substitute watching the classroom."

She led them down the hall to a small room with a table and four chairs.

"Please sit down."

They sat across from her holding each other's hands.

"A man came to the school today, wanting to talk to Kelsey. He said he was an uncle from Pennsylvania, and he hadn't seen her in a long time. We were concerned for her welfare, and refused him access to her room. He left after we threatened to contact you, saying he was going to come back with you. I hope we did the right thing."

Brennan squeezed Booth's hand, as he answered the teacher.

"You were right to refuse him. We don't have any relatives in Pennsylvania, if he contacts you again call the police immediately. I would like to file an authorization form with specific names of anyone allowed to contact Kelsey at school. I don't want anyone near her unless you have specific written instructions from me or my wife, and even then I will leave a number that should be called before release."

"We are having problems with a man who is trying to harm our family, and I want to be sure Kelsey is safe."

"Yes, Mr. Booth, if you will come to the office, we can get the correct forms."

Booth and Brennan filed the forms, giving only Booth, Brennan and Max permission to pick up Kelsey. Brennan wanted to add Angela and Hodgins, but Booth thought it would be safer if only three people were on the list, he also added a note that everyone had to show a picture ID, before Kelsey was allowed to see them. As they left the office, Brennan turned to him.

"Booth do you think it was Ken?"

"Yes."

"Why would he want Kelsey?"

"To get you; think about it, if he has Kelsey, you would do whatever he asked."

She grabbed his hand.

"I just wish this nightmare would end."

.

.

When they arrived in Kelsey's room, she hugged them.

"Daddy is everything ok?"

"Yes Baby, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, but my teacher talked to you before you came to get me, and you seem worried. Like before Mommy came back."

Booth knelt down in front of his daughter.

"Kelsey, we need to talk to you, but not here. When we get home, we will have a family meeting."

"Something is wrong."

Tears started to course down her cheeks.

"No Baby, everything's ok, we just need to talk."

"Family meetings mean something's wrong. I know."

"We just need to talk about keeping you safe. Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

She looked into his trusting eyes.

"I know you would never let anything happen to me Daddy. I trust you."

She dried her tears, and took his hand to leave.

.

.

**Hey, guess what? Reviews are very helpful. **


	41. Meeting

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Meeting

When they arrived home, they all sat at the kitchen table. Booth started the discussion.

"Bones while you were gone we started having family meetings, so we could talk about different things that bothered us. There are very few rules other than only one-person talks and everybody tells the truth. I thought this would be a great way to tell Kelsey about what happened today."

"Should I start?"

"Yes." Brennan and Kelsey said together.

"Kelsey you were worried today at school, because mommy and I had a meeting with your teacher. I want to tell you that the meeting wasn't about you. Your behavior has been excellent, and we are not worried about you."

"The reason we had a meeting was because someone came to the school and wanted to talk to you. He said he was your uncle, but he wasn't. I just want to remind you never to talk to strangers. We need to be careful for a while, and we don't want you going anywhere without either mommy or me. Do you understand?"

Kelsey looked scared.

"Yes, Daddy. Is it that bad man who took Mommy?"

Bones answered. "Yes, Kelsey."

Her eyes opened wide.

"You mean he could take me, and make me forget, like Mommy?"

Tears started to fall.

"I don't want him to take me. I want to stay here with you and Mommy. Please don't let him take me."

She climbed into Booth's lap, and hugged him tight.

"Kelsey, he won't hurt you, don't worry, Mommy and I will protect you."

"But he took Mommy."

She continued to cry, and held Booth tight.

"Kelsey listen to me, no one is going to take you. Grandpa is going to help me catch him, and he will never be able to hurt anyone again. Ok? You told me that you trust me, so I want you to trust me to protect you. Can you do that?"

She stopped crying.

"Ok, Daddy. I won't be scared anymore."

They could hear the tremors in her voice as she started to control herself.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we go to Chuck E Cheese?"

"Really? I haven't been there in forever."

"What's Chuck E Cheese?"

They both looked at Brennan with shocked expressions.

"It's like an indoor playground. They sell pizza and other things, but mainly we go there for the fun."

"Mommy, it's the best, they have games, and a big slide right in the middle of the room, and they even have laser tag. Daddy and I love to play, he usually wins, but sometimes he lets me win."

"I don't let you win."

"Daddy I know you would always win, because you know how to shoot a real gun, and that makes you more experienced than me, but I like it when you let me win sometimes."

"I didn't know you knew."

She turned around in his lap.

"I never told you, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Mommy I know you will love it."

"Well, now that you got me so excited, I want to go to, but before we leave I need to tell you something."

Kelsey's face fell.

"Is it something bad again?"

"No, this is something good."

Kelsey's eyes brightened.

"Did you remember me?"

Brennan was shocked that she knew.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"That is the only good thing I can think of."

She jumped from Booth's lap and climbed into Brennan's.

"You remember me?"

"Yes, I remember everything. I remember the day you were born, and how much I loved you when they placed you into my arms. I remember breast feeding you, and how you loved to snuggle in my arms, and I remember tucking you into bed at night."

Her eyes brightened.

"Do you remember the song?"

"Yes, I do."

"What was it?"

"I'll sing it to you tonight."

Her face fell.

"I want to hear it now."

"Kelsey I want it to be a special time for us, so when I tuck you into bed tonight, I will sing it to you."

For the first time Brennan saw her pout.

"I don't want to wait until tonight; I want to hear it now!"

She jumped down from Brennan's lap and stomped away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kelsey!"

She turned and looked at Booth, as she realized that she was in trouble.

"Go to your room."

"No."

"Kelsey, if you want to go to Chuck E Cheese tonight, you will go to your room now."

She turned and stomped off, without saying another word. Brennan saw tears in her eyes, and a short while later, they heard her door slam.

"Don't slam your door." Booth yelled.

Brennan looked at Booth.

"Maybe I should have told her."

"No, she will be fine. She has these moments occasionally. Every child misbehaves Bones, but if we give in to her, she will continue this behavior.

He saw tears in her eyes.

"Bones, every child needs discipline. Don't look at me like that."

"But she has been waiting forever for me to tell her, I should have realized that."

"It will be ok, give her a little time, and we will go and talk to her. Now that you are back, we need to agree on ways to discipline her, parents can't let their children control the situation, we need to agree on this. It's important."

Brennan thought back to her own childhood, and realized that her parents also co disciplined. Although occasionally her Dad would secretly go against her mom's wishes, most of the time they agreed, and when it was important, her parents would stand together.

"Yes, you're right. I guess I just have to get used to it. When she was two, everything was so much easier."

"True, let's go and talk to her, I thing she has had enough time, and Bones?"

"Yes."

"We are not giving on this. We need to have a united front. She will have enough fun at Chuck E Cheese, to forget all about it."

"Ok, but I wish this was easier, it hurts my heart to punish her."

"Sending her to her room isn't much of a punishment. Come on let's go."

He got up and led the way, hoping that Brennan would follow his lead.

.

.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	42. Keepsake

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. I also hold no ties to Kenny Loggins or his music.**

**Someone asked about the safety of Chuck E Cheese. The one near me, in Maine, has a parent check in system, where the child and parent are matched with a bracelet. When leaving the attendant checks to see if the child is with the right parent, before leaving through the only exit. In addition, there is a completely dark room, where they play laser tag.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.**

Keepsake

Booth knocked on Kelsey's door.

"Kelsey, are you a little calmer?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He opened the door and they went into her room. Kelsey was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head down.

"Kelsey, we want to talk to you about your behavior. Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, when Mommy told me she would tell me about the song later, I just became so mad. I wanted to know that song for a long time, and she wouldn't tell me."

Brennan took over.

"Kelsey, I wanted to sing it to you like I did when you were a baby. I thought it would be our special time, just us together, like when you were little. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think that would be nice too, I'm sorry I got mad, I didn't mean to yell at you. Do you still love me?"

Brennan felt her throat close up, and tears in her eyes.

"Kelsey, come here."

She opened her arms to her.

"Kelsey, I will always love you no matter what you do. I may be disappointed, but I will still love you. Do you understand?"

Kelsey hugged her tight.

"Yes, Mommy, I love you too."

"Well if that's settled, is everyone ready to go to Chuck E Cheese?"

"We can still go?"

"Of course. We talked about your behavior, and you apologized to Mommy, so it's over."

"Thank-you Daddy."

.

They had a great time at Chuck E Cheese. The only thing that bothered both Booth and Brennan was the few times Kelsey was out of their sight. Booth wasn't sure if Ken could take her from there. They had a strict check in and out method, so it would be very unlikely that she could leave with anyone but them. Nevertheless, they were worried.

They played several games of laser tag, and Kelsey went on the rides many times. By the end of the evening, they were all exhausted, and ready to go home.

Booth wondered if they were being followed, so he kept watching the cars behind him. He went a different way home, making many turns that were unnecessary.

"Daddy, you are being funny. You keep turning the wrong way. Are you lost?"

"No, Baby. I just wanted to show Mommy a different way home."

"Ok, but I still think you're funny."

He didn't see anyone following them, but that didn't mean Ken wasn't there. He was hoping to spot him and then call it in to the police to pick him up, but he never saw him, and eventually they went home.

Kelsey showered and got ready for bed, and immediately came out to be tucked in.

"Mommy, are you going to put me to bed?"

"Don't you want to stay up a little longer, it's still early?"

"I think I'll read in bed, after Mommy sings to me. I'm too excited to stay up."

"OK, then let's go."

Brenna walked her daughter to bed, and sat in the rocking chair.

"Mommy, do you really remember me?"

"Yes, Baby I do. The first thing I remembered was the day you were born, and after that, the rest came back quickly. I remember holding you in my arms as you nursed, and sitting in this same rocking chair holding you until you feel asleep."

"Come here, climb up on my lap." She patted her legs for her daughter to join her.

"I remember that sometimes Daddy would have to wake me up, because I fell asleep while rocking you. I remember everything about you, and I also remember how much I love you. It's funny, but I loved you before I met you again. When I was away, my arms ached to hold you, I dreamt about you many times. I saw your face looking at me while I held you in my arms, and I kissed the top of your head. Kelsey, I am so happy to be home and holding you in my arms again."

"I'm happy your home too Mommy. Daddy showed me pictures of you, so I don't know if I remember you or not, but I dreamt about you too. I dreamt about you rocking me in this chair. Don't tell Daddy, but sometimes, at night when I couldn't sleep, I would sit in this chair and rock, I would fall asleep, and wake up in the morning still here."

Brennan held her daughter close, began rocking, and started to sing.

.

Christopher Robin and I walked along,  
>under branches lit up by the moon.<br>Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore,  
>as our days disappeared all too soon.<br>But I've wandered much further today than I should,  
>and I can't seem to find my way back to the wood.<p>

So help me if you can I've got to get,  
>back to the House at Pooh Corner by one.<br>You'd be surprised there's so much to be done.  
>Count all the bees in the hive.<br>Chase all the clouds from the sky.  
>Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh.<p>

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do,  
>got a honey jar stuck on his nose.<br>He came to me asking help and advice;  
>from here, no one knows where he goes.<br>So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there,  
>how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear.<p>

Help me if you can I've got to get,  
>back to the House at Pooh Corner by one.<br>You'd be surprised there's so much to be done.  
>Count all the bees in the hive.<br>Chase all the clouds from the sky.  
>Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh.<p>

It's hard to explain how a few precious things,  
>seem to follow throughout all our lives.<br>After all's said and done, I was watching my girl  
>sleeping there with my bear by her side.<br>So, I tucked her in, kissed her, and as I was goin'  
>I swear that the old bear whispered "Hey, welcome home"<p>

Believe me if you can I've finally come  
>back to the House at Pooh Corner by one.<br>What do you know there's so much to be done.  
>Count all the bees in the hive.<br>Chase all the clouds from the sky.  
>Back to the days of Christopher Robin.<br>Back to the ways of Christopher Robin.  
>Back to the days of Pooh.<p>

.

.

Brennan held her daughter close as she fell asleep in her arms. She kissed the top of her head, and held her thinking about all the days she missed, and looking forward to the ones to come.

An hour later Booth came into the room, and saw both of them asleep in the chair. He gently picked Kelsey up, and placed her in bed, then woke Brennan and took her to bed.

.

.

**If you've never heard this song, it's called "Return to Pooh Corner", by Kenny Loggins. It's one of my granddaughter's favorite songs. The meaning behind it is that we relive our childhood through our children. I felt this song fit Brennan, because although she handles everything with logic, she can still act like a child, as in The Baby in the Bough. I can't wait until the baby's born.**


	43. A New Path

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

A New Path

Kelsey woke them at two in the morning, screaming. This time she stayed in her room. Booth had Brennan follow behind as he went to see what happened. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that he shouldn't let her out of his sight.

When they arrived in her room, she was thrashing in her bed, and screaming. They both realized that she was having a nightmare. Brennan climbed into the bed and pulled her into her arms.

"Kelsey, Kelsey, wake up. You're having a bad dream. Come on Baby, wake up."

Her eyes popped open and she screamed in terror.

"Mommy, Mommy, help me."

Brennan held her tight, until she calmed down.

"Kelsey, what happened?"

"I dreamt someone took me, and locked me in a room. They wouldn't let me see you."

She looked at Booth, and held out her arms.

"Daddy, don't let him take me. Please don't let him take me."

Booth gathered her into his arms and held her tight.

"Baby, no one is going to take you. I will protect you, I promise."

"I'm scared."

"Do you want to sleep in our bed?"

"Yes, I'm scared."

They brought her into their room, and after a while, they all fell into a restless sleep.

.

.

Booth was done. He was tired of this idiot disrupting his life. He finally got Bones back, and now they all lived in terror. Kelsey slept with them every night. He kept his gun on the bedside table, and again began to sleep the unrequited rest of the soldier.

He learned to sleep in soldier mode a long time ago. That shallow sleep that he knew, that never really relieved the ache in his body. The sleep that made him aware of every noise in the house. The sleep that helped him, protect his family.

.

Two days later, Booth decided to look at the case from a different angle. He contacted an agent known for tracking down elusive criminals. He never gave much thought to her process before, under normal circumstances, but he was becoming desperate.

Agent Surskey, claimed to be able to become the criminal. She said she was capable of thinking like the criminal, and she then creates a successful scenario to capture him or her. The FBI had used her on other cases, and her success rate was well known.

Booth called her to request a meeting with both himself and Bones. He wasn't sure of what her reaction to the agent would be, because her memories were returning, and she was becoming more logical, but he told her, her abilities were similar to Walter's, and they did have success with him on occasion. She didn't remember him yet, but Booth assured her it was worth a try.

He went to the lab to pick her up for the meeting.

"Bones, you ready?"

"Yes, I still think this is a preposterous solution. How could anyone become another person? The idea is beyond the laws of physics."

"Well, Bones at one time you told me that two people in love couldn't break the laws of physics, but last night I proved that wrong."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck.

"Well, we did have a very satisfying round of intercourse, so I will give you the benefit of the thought, but I'm still skeptical."

"Bones, it's benefit of the doubt, not thought, but we need to leave now, or we will be late."

He placed his hand on her back and led her out the door.

.

.

Agent Surskey was not at all, what he expected. First, she was older than most agents were. He placed her at about 50, and she was slightly overweight. He wondered what Bones reaction would be.

Brennan looked at the woman sitting next to her. She was short and stout, with plain features, and graying hair. Booth and his nonsensical notions about solutions to the problem, was beginning to irk her. However, she had agreed to cooperate, so she sat quietly, and listened to the interaction between the agent and Booth.

"Agent Surskey, are you familiar with the case?"

"Yes, I have read all the case files, and interviewed the few leads on the case. I still need to speak to the victim, because I have found that is usually the best way to proceed."

"Well, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, the victim in the case."

"Hello, Dr. Brennan, it is nice to meet you. You are very well known."

"Well I hope so, because I am the best forensic anthropologist in the world."

"Ok, um I have some questions for you, they may be a little disturbing, but I need the information to help me find your kidnapper."

"I will help you in any way I can, even though I don't believe in your methods."

"Bones play nice."

"Yes, Booth."

"Now first, when you were first taken where did he bring you?"

"I was drugged so I don't remember much, but I believe we were on a ship. It was old and dirty, so I don't think it was a cruise ship, but I was handcuffed to a bed, and I didn't see anything other than my room."

Booth was having a difficult time listening to her recollection of the events following her abduction, but he knew she needed him there, so he stayed. He got up from his desk and sat near her taking her hand in his.

She acknowledged his presence, by squeezing his hand.

"Do you know how long you were on there?"

"No, I know it was a long time, but I'm not sure, maybe weeks?"

"Then where did he take you?"

"I remember leaving the ship, and I wanted to run away, but I was uncoordinated, and I couldn't think right. We landed in a port, where they were unloading fish. I remember the smell, because it upset my stomach. The people were speaking Spanish, so I think it was Spain."

"Bones, a lot of countries speak Spanish."

"But I knew the dialect. It was from southern Spain."

He knew that only Bones would be able to know her location by the dialect of the inhabitants.

"Did you stay there or did you move?"

"It is hard to remember everything that happened, because I was drugged most of the time, but I do remember moving quite often at first. It seemed he only stayed in one place for a few days or maybe a week, then he moved me again."

"When did you finally settle in France?"

"I think it was a year or so, I don't remember time. I was locked in a cellar without any light for a long time. He would only come in to drug me or feed me. I ate every two or three days, and was given just enough water to survive. I started making marks on the wall according to my sleep patterns, but each time he drugged me, I couldn't remember whether I slept from the drugs or being tired, so I stopped, but I counted them, just before I was taken from the room, and there were 256 marks."

Booth fought tears as he listened to her, how anyone could do this to another person he didn't understand. He knew many terrorists used these methods on their victims, but although he didn't approve of the methods, he understood why. Ken tortured, and abused Bones with only selfish means in mind, so he could have her for himself. The idea was beyond his comprehension.

Brennan was squeezing his hand while she was describing the torture she endured.

"During this time I was also exposed to shock therapy. I know it was in a hospital setting, but I don't know if I was in a hospital or not. He would drug me until I was unconscious before moving me from that room."

"When my real memories were completely gone, he again moved me to another location. This time I was in a room with a bed. The room was locked, and the one window was blocked out, he told me it was because my eyes were too sensitive to the light, but now I know that it was because I had developed photophobia from being kept in a dark place for an extended period of time."

"Over a period of six months he gradually exposed me to more and more light. Eventually I was allowed to leave the room, and soon the house as well. He taught me to drive, and I began to live a normal life."

"We didn't move anymore from when I went into that room, until we moved back to the states. It was a period of 15 months. That is also where we were married."

"When you were married, was it in a church?"

"Yes I even had a maid of honor and bridesmaids."

Booth interrupted.

"We have contacted the people who knew Bones from France, but they didn't know anything about Ken."

"Yes, I saw that in the file."

"Dr. Brennan, do you remember any other names he used while you were in his custody?"

"I have been thinking about this for a while, and I told Booth of one name, but last night I dreamt about another. It was Michael Thompson. I remember hearing a man call him that when I was locked in the room."

"Bones, why didn't you tell me this?"

"I just remembered, last night, and since we were meeting Agent Surskey today, I thought I would give her the information."

The conversation continued, as she spoke about Ken's daily habits, cars he enjoyed driving, as well as clothing, books, and even the music he enjoyed.

Booth also informed the agent that Ken had purchased camping gear from a local sporting goods store a week ago, and the lead Max gave him about Cherry Hill. The meeting lasted over three hours, and Booth and Brennan were exhausted as they left to pick up Kelsey from school.

.

.


	44. A Past Life

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

A Past Life

The nightmares started again. She thought they were over, once she slept in Booth's arms, but they returned. She didn't tell Booth, but many times, she awoke trembling. Every bone in her body hurt as she remembered the pain and anguish of her ordeal.

She knew the retelling of her story had brought them back, and she knew that she had to do something about it. It had been three days since they met with Agent Surskey, and they were getting worse.

She lay in bed, listening to the quiet snoring of her daughter, and tried to think of a solution. She also knew that the capture of Ken wouldn't completely stop them. She thought of Sweets. He had offered to talk to her many times since she returned, but she didn't think she needed his help. Maybe it was time to change her outlook on psychology. She still didn't believe in it, but she knew she had to do something.

.

Booth heard that gasp that signaled the end to her nightmare. This was the fourth night in a row, and he knew she was as exhausted as he was. Something had to change, and fast, his family was falling apart.

.

.

Booth's phone rang, as they were getting ready to bring Kelsey to school.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth this is Agent Surskey, I would like to meet with you this morning; I have some news."

"We can be there in an hour."

"Ok, I will see you then."

.

.

They walked into Booth's office to see Agent Surskey, waiting for them.

"Agent Booth, I'm glad you made it. I have some news about the case, which you may find helpful. I have spent the past few days reviewing all the information, and have discovered a slight pattern in his behavior. I remember that you said you wanted to be kept abreast of all information, so I thought we should touch base, before I move on to the next step."

"Yes, please continue."

Booth led Bones to a chair and held her hand while Agent Surskey continued.

"In the past, Ken has maintained a pattern to his movements. I checked into the information provided, in both Spain and France, and have discovered where he kept Dr. Brennan. His pattern is usually the same. He moved frequently during the first few months of any change in Dr. Brennan's behavior. I found correlations between his movements and Dr. Brennan's recollections."

"I believe she was on the ship, and yes it was a fishing vessel, for about five months. Then he moved every few days for almost nine months, but I thought that this behavior would cause a problem with places to live, so when I checked more thoroughly, I found that he revisits the same place every few months, requiring him to maintain an average of twelve dwellings. I know that this seems like a lot, but if we can determine a pattern, then maybe we can find a way to catch him."

"Now I applied this pattern to the current situation, and have discovered that he has again chosen about twelve different places in the DC area. A Max Brennan was very helpful in this situation."

"Taking those twelve places into account, I have begun to develop a plan to find him. I will begin to implement this plan tomorrow, with your permission. I have sent all this information to you via email, along with the list of addresses he has been using."

"All I ask is that you don't interfere with my investigation. I am afraid if someone spooks him he will change the pattern, and it will make it more difficult to catch him. I will need approximately one week to implement my plan, and during that time I will not be in contact with you."

"If these arrangements are possible, I will start making the appropriate preparations."

Booth was speechless. How did this woman discover so much information in such a short period of time? Could he give her free reign in the case, for a week? That would mean calling off all current investigations. He knew he needed some time to think about this.

"Agent Surskey, I am amazed by your ability to research this case. You have done a wonderful job so far. Can I have a day to think about this? It would be a big step for me to pull back on all my resources, and stand aside. I just need to discuss this with Bones, and we will contact you tomorrow morning."

"As you wish, but the longer we delay the more susceptible everyone you love is. I will wait for you to contact me before I proceed."

She rose to leave. Booth stood and shook her hand.

"Thank-you for everything, I will be in touch."

With that, she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Brennan was staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why didn't you just tell her to go ahead? I thought you wanted to catch him?"

"I do, it's just too strange that she knew all that stuff. How did she discover that? What are her resources? Does she know him and is she trying to mislead us? I'm just confused, and need some time to think."

"Well, if she's an agent hired by the FBI, I think she has been thoroughly investigated, so I don't see the reason for questioning her abilities."

"I know, but she is new to the department. She has only been here a year. Just give me some time Bones, ok?"

"Ok, but I think we should just let her get him, and put this whole incident behind us, then we can finally get back to being a family."

"Maybe your right, give me a few hours to ask around, and I will call her back, I do want this to be over. Do you want me to take you to the lab?"

"Yes, I am researching a new set of remains from the Júlio de Castilhos Museum, in Brazil. Although not all my memories have returned, I find that working helps me to relax, and each day I remember more of the information I lost. I know what he did was necessary for me to completely forget my life, but I wish he didn't take my memories of the research I used to do. I find that those are the hardest to recover. I feel like I'm a student again, and the interns at the lab have to help me. It is most disconcerting."

Booth laughed at her comment. Leave it to Bones to miss her squinty memories the most. He followed her out and brought her back to the lab.

.

.

**I am drawing close to the end, please review, so I know everyone in still around.**


	45. Sweets

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to make almost thirty pies for the holiday, and it took all my free time. I hope to be back on schedule by Sunday. **

Sweets

Booth ran every background check possible, but everything he discovered about Agent Surskey was good. She was the mother of four children, and after they left home, she started a new career as an agent with the FBI. She was born in Idaho, and moved to DC, two years ago. Her record was exemplary, with many commendations, and awards. Even her childhood checked out. He called Brennan.

"Bones, I can't find any reason not to trust Agent Surskey, should I go ahead and let her continue the investigation?"

"Booth, I never thought there was a problem, but if you're confident in her abilities as an investigator, go ahead."

"OK, but it is going to be hard for me to back off, I usually take the lead on all my investigations."

"Well it's only a week; I know you can do it. Are you going to call my dad?"

"Yes, but knowing your dad it won't matter."

"Yes, you're probably right."

"I have to go and start the process, shall we meet for lunch?"

"I look forward to it."

"Ok, see you then. Bones, I love you."

"I love you too Booth."

.

It took Booth two hours to contact all the people involved in the case. Although Max said he would back off, Booth had a feeling he wouldn't. Max did not back down when it involved his kids, but Booth knew that if he did stay involved; he would be discrete. If Max didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't be. He was well versed in keeping hidden.

.

The days passed slowly, as they awaited a call from Agent Surskey. Max kept in touch, but he didn't have much information. Just as Booth thought, he continued to search for Ken. He just kept out of sight.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's Max. This woman is very strange. She is living in the places he vacates, including an abandoned house. Just watching her gives me the creeps. Are you sure she is on the up and up?"

"Everything checked out, Max. She said she is able to take the person's persona, so maybe that's how she does it. I don't know, but keep an eye on her just in case. Just please don't let yourself be seen."

"Booth, one of the things I'm good at in keeping out of sight. Is she going to apprehend him, or contact you?"

"She is supposed to contact me, but if she thinks he is going to escape, before I arrive, she will take him down."

"Not if I get there first." Max was mumbling.

"What did you say, Max? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing Booth. I'll keep in touch ok?"

"Ok, sure Max, talk to you later."

After Booth hung up the phone, he wondered just how far he was going to take this. If Max did something stupid, and was caught or worse killed, he would never forgive himself for getting him involved, but he also knew there was nothing to do but wait, because no one told Max Brennan to back down.

.

.

At first Max's daily check-ins told Booth nothing important, but on the fifth day, he had some news.

"Booth, she found something. I think she knows where he will stay next, because she went to a new spot today, instead of following his vacated spots. Should I react, or let her be?"

"Let her be until you see him. I don't want him spooked. If she can stay out of sight, she may have him. Just be ready in case he does something, or you think she is going to lose him."

"Ok, but I want you to know this is very hard to do. I am a man of action; I don't do well in surveillance situations."

"I know Max, but neither of us has come close to catching him, and I had to try something else."

"I know Booth, I said it was hard not impossible. Just be aware that if she lets him go, I will take him down, and possibly do some serious damage."

"Just remember Max, we do need to bring him into custody, I don't want him hurt."

Max knew it must have been difficult for Booth to say that. He wondered just how well Booth would hold his temper once he was alone with the suspect.

"I know Booth, I'll be careful."

.

.

The nightmares stopped for Kelsey, but Brennan continued to have them. She was becoming exhausted, and knew she had to find some relief soon. Five days after the case was turned over the Agent Surskey, she went to see Sweets.

He rose as soon as she walked through the door.

"Dr. Brennan, this is a pleasant surprise, how can I help you?"

She stood at the door trying to fight the impulse to run.

"I would like to talk to you."

"Ok, please sit down."

She sat on the couch, feeling very alone and vulnerable, still fighting the need to leave. Sweets could see the trepidation on her face. She was here tentatively, and he wondered when she was going to just walk out the door, without telling him what was wrong. He knew not to push her, so he waited patiently.

"I need to talk to about my abduction, don't get this wrong, I still think psychology is a soft science, but I need someone to talk to, and you're the first one I thought of."

"Well, although I don't agree with the way you look at my career, I think sometimes talking can help. What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Well, first, you have been back for a while, and you have never talked to me before, second, you are alone, without Agent Booth, and third, you have never just stopped by to visit before, so I conclude, that something had to happen recently, that caused you to come here."

"That is very good deductive reasoning. I am surprised."

"Thank-you, I guess sometimes I do get it right."

He gave her a tentative smile, and again waited for her to begin.

"I have been having nightmares."

"How often?"

"Several times a night, I hesitate in going to bed, and even after a very rousing session of love making, I still have trouble falling asleep, because I know when I do, the nightmares will begin."

"What are they about?"

"Ken."

"Your abductor?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe them to me?"

"There are several versions, but they all end with Booth's death, and I'm alone with Kelsey."

"You are afraid of losing him."

It wasn't a question; it was a fact. She knew that, she just wanted them to stop.

"I know that."

"Let's start with you describing one to me, pick the one that occurs the most often."

"Ken shows up at Kelsey's school, and during recess, he takes her. Most times her teacher is killed trying to protect her, and occasionally another teacher as well. He escapes, and takes her to an abandoned house. The school contacts Booth, and he goes there without me. He contacts someone at the lab and they prevent me from leaving."

Sweets could see she was shaking. He moved to sit next to her.

"It must be difficult for you, not to take control of the situation."

"Yes, no matter how hard I try I can't leave. I know something will happen, but I can't prevent it."

He saw tears in her eyes, as she stood up.

"I need to get to the lab."

She began walking toward the door.

Sweets stepped in her way.

"Dr. Brennan, please sit down."

He reached out to take her arm, and she flinched.

"No, I never should have come. I need to go."

She pulled out of his grasp and ran out the door.

Sweets knew better then to chase her. Her fear of feeling vulnerable in front of another person had caused her to run. He would give her some time, and then seek her out. He knew she needed help, but he also knew she was fighting within herself. Dr. Brennan was so independent that he knew it was almost impossible for her to accept help, but somehow he would find a way. She was too important to him not to.

.

.

**Please review, to give me strength to get through the last few chapters of this story.**


	46. Quandary

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Quandary

Brennan, left Sweets' office, and practically ran to the stairs. She knew there were too many people in the elevator, and she currently didn't want to be seen. Besides, it would be more difficult for Sweets to find her.

She walked slowly down the stairs, breathing deeply. She knew she would be alone here. Most people were too lazy to take the stairs. The tears began to flow freely. She stopped on the bottom step, and cried, letting all the frustration from the past few weeks flow from her. Frustration from the memories of Ken, frustration from the time she missed from Kelsey's life and frustration from time lost with Booth.

Booth. She realized how much she loved him, and the dreams of his death scared her. Most of her previous life had returned during the past few weeks, but she still retained some of her personality from her life with Ken. It was much more difficult to control her emotions, and regain that rational thought process that was part of her life for so long. She could only hope that it returned in time.

.

.

As Sweets stared at the closed door, he debated whether to call Booth. Everything that happened in his office was under the patient confidentially laws, but he thought maybe Booth could provide some insight into Dr. Brennan's current situation.

Eventually he decided to seek out Booth, and just talk, maybe he could obtain information without revealing his hand.

.

Booth was trying, quite unsuccessfully to complete some paperwork from a case that a new agent had recently filed. When he took the position, he knew he would have more paperwork, but he never realized how many times he would have to fix other agent's problems. Just as he was ready to call the agent into his office to talk, Sweets walked in.

"Hi, Sweets. What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I just visit?"

"Well, over the years I have realized that there are three different types of visits from you. One type involves you wanting advice from me on your newest girlfriend, the second is when you want to tell me about a case file you are currently helping on, and the third, like now, is when you get that shrink face, and tone. That means that you want to talk about Bones and me."

"Agent Booth, I didn't know you knew me so well."

"I am very good at interpreting body language."

"I can see that, but this is more of a personal visit. I was wondering how things were going with Dr. Brennan? It must be difficult to have her home after all this time."

"Nothing is difficult, Sweets. I am enjoying have her back. I've wanted this for three years."

"Is she adjusting ok to both you and Kelsey?"

Booth's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering how her abduction affected her current situation. How are her interactions with Kelsey? With the return of most of her memories, it must be different for both of you. Kelsey has spent most of her life without a mother, and suddenly one is thrust into her life. There must be some type of adjustment. After all Kelsey is only five."

"There is no adjustment. Bones and Kelsey get along fine."

"You look tired, are you doing ok?"

Sweets was grasping at straws, but like always, getting information from Booth was like pulling teeth.

"It's just a little hard to sleep, because I am concerned about protecting my family."

"How about Kelsey, is she sleeping ok?"

"She's been having nightmares."

Sweets looked shocked.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, both she and Bones; my bed is getting crowded."

"Your bed?"

"Kelsey sleeps with us. It just made it easier than running to her room each night."

"And you said Dr. Brennan is having nightmares?"

"Yes, every night. She hasn't told me, but I can tell by her breathing patterns. She wakes at least once or twice a night."

"And how about you? Are you sleeping?"

"I sleep enough. The military has taught me how to sleep, but still be awake. Look Sweets, I'm happy for this visit, but I really need to get some work done. Are you done with your questions?"

"Yeah, I guess so; I just want you to know you can talk to me anytime."

"I know Sweets, and thanks."

After Sweets left, Booth wondered what was going on. He knew this wasn't a social visit, but he didn't know what prompted the action. He dropped it from his mind, and got back to work. Whatever it was it would show itself soon enough.

.

As Brennan calmed down, she realized that she felt better. Maybe all she needed was a good cry. She knew that crying helped her lachrymal gland to release built up prolactin, as well as releasing endorphins, that helped improve her emotional state, but she also knew it was a temporary fix. The stress would cause her hormones to build up again, and since she didn't want to spend all her time crying, she had to find a solution to her problem, a problem that so far, she was unable to solve, and that led her back to Sweets.

It took her three days to build up the courage to visit him the first time, now she had to do it all over again. As she looked up, she realized that she was at the lab. Well, she knew that work would help her, so she hid her fears in the back of her mind and got to work.

.

Sweets had appointments the rest of the day, but after his last patient left, he went over to the Jeffersonian to see if Dr. Brennan was ready to talk.

.

Brennan saw him coming. During the day, she had convinced herself to go back and see him. She knew she wouldn't be able to compartmentalize the problem. She remembered how difficult that had become since she met Booth, and to add to the problem, there was her abduction. She didn't know if she would ever be able to compartmentalize again, but maybe that was for the best. She drew in a deep breath, and turned to face the inevitable. Sweets.

.

.

**Like always, reviews are appreciated.**


	47. Brainstorming

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I wasn't going to update today, but I just finished the next chapter, so I thought that I would surprise you.**

Brainstorming

Sweets tentatively approached Dr. Brennan, as she stood on the platform.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I am sorry I left today, but I was feeling overwhelmed."

Sweets was shocked at the admission. He knew this side of Dr. Brennan was from her abduction, but he also knew that she needed his help.

"That's ok, we all feel that way sometimes."

"Maybe, but usually not me."

"Would it be easier to talk while you worked? I know work usually helps to calm you."

"Yes, maybe that would be best."

"So you have been having dreams?"

"Yes, they always end with Booth dead. I can't stop it no matter what I do."

"Dr. Brennan, you do know that dreams don't always come true."

"I know that, I'm not stupid, Dr. Sweets. Although my memories were affected, I didn't lose my intelligence."

"I didn't mean to imply that, Dr. Brennan. I was only stating a fact. I remember in the past you would say that it wasn't logical to believe in your dreams, and worrying about a situation that you couldn't change was a waste of time."

"I know that Dr. Sweets, but for some reason logic doesn't seem to apply when Booth is involved, after all our relationship isn't very logical, but it works. I've learned to just accept my illogical feelings for him, and admit that I love him."

Sweets realized that although she continued to work, she was being very honest about her feelings; maybe he should have therapy in the lab.

"Have you talked to Agent Booth about this?"

"No, he is stressed enough about this case already. Between worrying about me, Kelsey, and catching Ken, I don't know how he performs his job. I don't want to burden him."

"He knows."

"What?" she stopped working and stared at him.

"He knows; about the dreams."

"How do you know that?"

"I spoke to him earlier today."

"I thought all sessions were private?"

"They are. I went to his office to see how he was doing, and he told me about your dreams. He said he wasn't sleeping well, and he could hear you."

Brennan began studying the bones again.

"He doesn't sleep?"

"He told me he slept lightly, because he was worried about you and Kelsey. He said he learned it in the Army."

She realized just how much pain she caused by coming home. She knew she had to do something, as a plan began to form.

"Well, I guess I will just have to talk to Booth. Thank-you Dr. Sweets."

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I will no longer have need of your services. I think I can handle it from here."

She turned back to the body, making him realize he was being dismissed.

Sweets walked back to his office, still wondering if he was of any help to Dr. Brennan. No matter how much time he spent with her, he would never understand her.

.

.

Brennan had to think of a way to trap Ken without being caught. She knew this time he would never let her go. Her plan had to be foolproof, but she had learned over the years that no plan was foolproof, because you couldn't predict the actions of the other people.

She went to her office; after all, she had discovered everything she could about the body. She just wanted to use it to help keep her distance from Sweets, and it worked. Now to create the perfect way to trap Ken, and not be caught.

.

.

Kelsey was excited. Today was the day before Thanksgiving, and she really had something to be thankful for this year. During art, she made placemats for her mom and dad. She couldn't wait until she could go home to show them to her parents. Today was a half day, and soon she would be dismissed from school.

.

.

Booth was on assignment. A rookie agent needed some advice about a case he was investigating, and he was called in to help. He was on surveillance, so he shut off his phone, hoping no one would call.

.

.

Brennan sat in her office writing down the various ideas about how to catch Ken. As she wrote them down, she wrote the steps that she would have to take to implement them. The hardest step was avoiding Booth. She knew Ken wouldn't strike if Booth were around, so she had to come up with the perfect plan, to throw him off, but the problem was how to do that. She knew no one at the lab would help her, so whom could she call? Just as she was ready to give up hope, she came up with an idea.

.

Kelsey ran to her cubby and put on her coat, she couldn't wait to go home. Tomorrow would be the first holiday she spent with her mother. They were going to make pies tonight, and her mother told her she could help with dinner tomorrow. Even Parker was coming over tonight, for the first time; she was excited to leave school.

.

.

Brennan picked up the phone and dialed. She knew just who to call. He would help her, because he thought just as she did, and they both knew that the only way to catch Ken was to set the perfect trap. She waited as the phone rang. She would set the plan in motion on Friday, which would allow just enough time to implement it. The hardest part was convincing him to keep this information from Booth, but she knew she would be successful.

.

.

Kelsey lined up with the rest of her class. Since the beginning of October, her class was released as a group. Since she was picked up each day, she stood in line with the rest of the kids whose parents picked them up. All the kids were excited for the early dismissal, as well as the four-day vacation, the room became noisy. Her teacher was trying to quiet them down.

"Class, class, I would like you to be quiet."

She clapped her hands, the signal for silence. Kelsey stayed quiet, and clapped along with the teacher. Just as the class quieted down, Mrs. Pat from next door, spoke to her teacher. Kelsey watched the exchange. After Mrs. Pat left, her teacher turned to the class.

"Class, Mrs. Pat is going to walk you outside. She only has one student today, and she has offered to help. Please follow her out to meet your parents."

Kelsey knew Mrs. Pat. At least three times a week, the teachers exchanged students, Mrs. Bryson would take the bus kids, and she would take the kids who were picked up. She walked out of her classroom, and followed Mrs. Pat toward to door.

.

.

Brennan hung up the phone. He would help her. The plan was in motion, and if all went well, Ken would be in custody by Friday.

.

.

Kelsey exited the school, looking for her parents. Mrs. Pat held her hand, as they scanned the cars. Little by little, the cars left, but she couldn't see her parents anywhere. How could they forget her?

.

There was only one car left in the front of the school, a man was sitting in the front seat watching her. She saw him park the car, and walk toward her, as she held her teacher's hand tight.

.

.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	48. Fear

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Fear

Kelsey didn't know the man walking toward her, and she became frightened. She remembered the conversation from a few weeks ago, when her parents told her to be careful who she spoke to. She looked at the man and wondered if he was the bad man who took her mother. He kept his hands in his pockets, as he approached her teacher.

Kelsey looked around, and realized that they were the only ones outside, fear invaded her and she began to cry. Mrs. Pat knelt down to look at her.

"Kelsey, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That man."

"Do you know him?"

"No, but I think he's the bad man."

"Kelsey, just because you don't know someone, doesn't mean he's bad."

"But he is. I know it."

She clung to Mrs. Pat's hand.

"Please don't let him take me. I don't want to forget my Mommy and Daddy."

"Excuse me."

Mrs. Pat looked up at the man standing over her.

"Just one minute sir."

"Kelsey, what are you talking about? No one's going to take you."

"Excuse me."

"Sir, I asked you to wait. If you don't want to wait, you can go into the school, and talk to the staff."

Kelsey looked at the man again.

"Hello Kelsey."

She clung to her teacher's hand, and began to cry harder.

"No, don't take me."

"Kelsey what are you talking about?"

"That man is bad."

"Kelsey, don't you remember me? I'm your uncle from Pennsylvania."

"No."

"Mommy told me to pick you up today. She's busy, and couldn't come."

"No."

"Kelsey, come with me."

He held his hand out to her.

"No."

Mrs. Pat looked at the man as he tried to take Kelsey's hand. She was becoming suspicious.

"Sir, why don't we go inside, and you can sign her out."

She looked around to see if anyone else was around. Deep down, she felt that something was wrong here, and she would rather be embarrassed and have Kelsey safe, and then let this man take her.

"I have a note from her mother, to pick her up."

He handed the teacher a piece of paper.

"Ok, but we still need to sign her out. If you will follow me, I'm sure we can clear this up."

Kelsey was crying hysterically now.

"Besides, Kelsey is very upset, and I think she needs to calm down."

"She will be fine as soon as we get to the lab to see her mother. Come here Kelsey."

He reached out to take her hand, and Kelsey screamed.

"NO!"

She let go of her teacher's hand, and ran for the school, pulling the door, and rushing inside. She ran down the hall and right into the office.

"Don't let him take me. Don't let him take me."

The principal looked up at the little girl who ran in the door.

"Kelsey, come in my office."

Kelsey ran into his arms, and clung to his neck. He picked her up and carried her into his office.

.

.

Just as Brennan hung up the phone, her cell phone rang. Fear invaded her as she looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was the school. Something happened to Kelsey.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Brennan? This is the principal at school; I have Kelsey in my office."

"Did something happen?"

"She had a half day today, and we need someone to pick her up, besides there was an incident that we need to talk about."

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, I would rather talk in person, if you can come down to the school, we can talk."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

She hung up the phone and called Booth. His phone went right to voice mail.

"Booth, something happened at the school today. Did you know Kelsey had a half day? I'm going to pick her up now, if you get this message, please either call me or meet me there."

She hung up. What the hell was wrong with Booth; he should have known. She picked up her coat and stormed out of the office.

As she drove to the school, she realized that she didn't tell anyone where she was going. She called Booth again.

"Booth, I don't know why your phone keeps going to voice mail, but I left to pick up Kelsey. I forgot to tell anyone where I was going, so I thought I'd leave a message."

.

.

Booth spotted the suspect heading into the store. He called for backup, looked at the rookie.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you take the back, and I'll go in the front door. I'm not sure how long it will take for backup to arrive, so remember he is very volatile, and so be careful."

"I will sir."

"Signal me when you get into place."

"Yes, sir."

Booth quietly crept across the street, and waited by the building for a signal from the other agent. The man in question was a suspect in several robberies throughout the state; he had killed three people and injured many others. Agent Johnson had received a tip on his next robbery, and that was why he was here.

Booth missed the action of working in the field, that was why he was here today, but as he watched the suspect inside the store, he thought of Bones and Kelsey. What would happen if he was injured, or maybe even killed? Who would protect them? Maybe this was a stupid idea.

He watched as one by one the other shoppers, left the store. According to the suspects MO, he didn't strike until the store was almost empty. He took the last one or two shopper's hostage, put his gun to their heads, and told the cashiers to give him the money in the drawers.

Booth stayed by the doors preventing anyone from entering. He hoped that the rookie wouldn't get spooked from waiting. He knew how to wait for the right moment. When he was a sniper, he waited for hours just to get the right shot. He was patient. He just hoped Agent Johnson was too.

When there were only three people left in the store, he knew the suspect would strike. He entered the store, as if he was a shopper, his gun hidden and out of site, walking up behind the suspect. There was another shopper a few feet away, and he knew he had to be careful to prevent any injuries.

"Hey, any good deals today?"

The suspect jumped at the sound of his voice. Turning his head to look at him.

"What?"

Booth signaled behind his back for the shopper to leave, but she just continued to watch the confrontation. He wondered if he should pull his gun, but again he was patient.

"I was wondering if you saw any good sales today, my neighbor stole my paper, and I didn't get the flyer."

The other shopper walked away, and headed around the corner. Just as she walked out of sight, Booth pulled his gun and held it to the suspect's head.

"Don't move. FBI. You're under arrest."

The suspect stopped and looked at Booth, then the gun. Booth could tell he was debating whether to run.

"Don't try it. It's over, Douglas. Put your hands behind you."

Douglas placed his hands behind him admitting defeat.

Booth handcuffed the suspect, and patted him down, finding two guns and a knife. Just as he finished, the backup arrived, and it was over.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

As they were processing the scene, he turned on his phone, seeing several calls from the school, and Bones. Fear invaded his body. Was this day ever going to end? He told the agent to grab a ride and left for the school, while listening to his messages.

.

.


	49. Murphy's Law

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Murphy's Law

Booth heard the messages from the school, and wondered what happened to Kelsey. The more he listened, the more frantic he became. The first thought on his mind was Ken. He turned on his sirens, and sped up. By the time he began to listen to Bones' message, he was pulling off the highway and speeding toward the school.

What the hell was Bones thinking, going out alone? His first thought was that he would lose both of them in the same day. This time he knew he wouldn't survive. He would rather be dead; then live without them. He was the one who forgot about the early dismissal, he was the one who took the stakeout; he was the one who turned off his phone.

He failed again, but his time he failed both of them.

He pulled up in front of the school, and parked behind Bones. At least she made it here.

He ran to the school, but the doors were locked. He pressed the buzzer and waited for a response.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Agent Booth, I'm here for my daughter."

"Come in."

.

.

Kelsey held tight to the principal's neck.

"Kelsey what happened?"

"A man tried to take me."

"What man?"

"I didn't know him. My Daddy and Mommy told me not to go with anyone, because there's a bad man trying to take me."

The principal remembered a conversation a month or two ago, when her Mom and Dad came in to file paperwork about whom should pick Kelsey up. He asked the secretary to pull the files.

"Kelsey, you are right. I want to commend you on doing the right thing. I am very proud of you."

Just then, Mrs. Pat came into the office.

"Kelsey, are you ok?"

"Yes. Mr. Simpson saved me."

"Well Kelsey. I didn't as much as save you as help you. You saved yourself."

They heard police sirens in the distance.

"Mrs. Pat, did you call the police?"

"Yes sir, but he ran to his car and left as soon as Kelsey went into the school. I did get the license number."

The police came into the office.

"What happened?"

Kelsey took the lead.

"The bad man who took my Mommy tried to take me, but I ran away and the Mr. Simpson saved me."

"Kelsey, I didn't really save you."

She hugged him tight.

"Thank-you. I didn't want him to take me."

The police filed the reports, as the school called Brennan. They put out an ABP for the make and model of the car. They were happy that they got the license plate number. By the time Brennan arrived, they had left, and she rushed into the office.

"What happened?"

She heard her daughter scream her name from inside the principal's office.

"MOMMY!"

Mr. Simpson took her into his office to explain the situation, and Kelsey jumped into her arms, sobbing.

"Mommy, that bad man came here and I ran away. Mr. Simpson saved me."

"I didn't really save her."

"Thank-you for being there for her."

Over an hour later, she and Kelsey left the school, to go home.

.

.

Max had a great lead. Agent Surskey had led him right to the spot where Ken was sleeping. After they both left, he went into the abandoned house to see what he could find. He knew Agent Surskey had already searched there, but he wanted to make his own search. Sometimes he knew things about someone just by looking at where they lived.

When he walked into the building, the first thing he saw was a board full of pictures of Kelsey, and Tempe. There were pictures of her at school, both in the playground and inside the building. That meant he had access to the school. How did he do that? Booth told him she was safe there, because all the doors were locked and you needed to be buzzed in to enter.

As he continued to look around the building, he realized that this guy had access to everything about his daughter's life. He found a paper with her schedule written on it; it had specific details of her life. Such as times she left the house, and even what she ate for lunch.

Max felt a chill down his spine, if someone didn't react soon, his daughter would be taken away again. He jumped as he heard a car park outside, knocking a paper off the table and onto the floor. Max quickly grabbed it, and placed it back on the corner of the table, but not before noticing it was the schedule for Kelsey's school. He felt himself sway when the shock of how far this had gone, hit him. Realizing how close he was to being caught, he ran to the back of the room and climbed out a broken window, crouching down and listening.

He heard someone approach, and cursed because he didn't have a gun. He usually didn't carry one with him, unless he knew he needed it. With his record, he wasn't allowed to get a permit. It was stupid of him to come here unarmed, but he only thought of it when he saw someone enter the building.

He peeked up over the ledge, and saw a man packing up the articles. He thought it may be Ken, but he looked different from the pictures Tempe showed him. The height and weight was similar, but his hair and face looked different. Max knew it was possible to change your appearance; after all, he looked completely different from when he was young.

He watched as Ken took all the things, and walked out the door.

Max ran around the building just in time to see him drive away in a black SUV. He memorized the license plate, and rushed to his car, dialing Booth along the way.

.

.

The door buzzed, and he entered the school, running to the office.

"Hello Agent Booth, how can I help you?"

"I received a phone call about my daughter. I'd like to know what happened."

"Her mother picked her up ten minutes ago, but if you want you can meet with the principal, to discuss the incident."

Booth began to panic.

"Her car is here."

The secretary buzzed the principal.

"Sir, is Dr. Brennan still here?"

"No she left a short while ago."

"I'm sorry Mr. Booth, she left. Maybe she went to your daughter's room. You can go down and check."

"Can you announce for them to come to the office?"

"Yes, but you can walk down to the room if you want."

Booth left the office and ran down the hall toward Kelsey's room, hearing the page as he went through the door.

The room was empty.

Booth was transported back to the day he walked into the lab, and found Bones gone. It was happening again, but his time it was Kelsey too. He felt his stomach lurch, as he walked out of the room.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the FBI, telling them to block every entrance out of the state.

He only had a ten-minute head start this time.

This time he would catch him.

This time it would be different.

He walked back to the office; to be sure, they weren't there, but he knew they weren't. Ken had them. He knew it in his heart.

.

Booth's phone went right to voice mail. Max didn't leave a message, because he only wanted to talk to Booth, not a stupid machine. Besides how did he explain what was happening? He saw the SUV about six cars ahead of him. He tried to keep him in sight, but when the car ahead of him stopped at a yellow light, and he lost him.

.

.

**Review, review, review, please?**


	50. Mine

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. I don't usually update on Sundays, but I thought you deserved this. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites.**

Mine

Max looked around and tried to think about where Ken would go. He noticed that they were a few, miles from her school, and he remembered the school calendar he saw in the building. He wanted to stop at home to get his gun, but at the same time, he didn't want to get too far behind Ken. He decided to start at the school and if he wasn't there, he would head home to get his gun.

Max picked up his phone and tried Booth again. Still off. What was Booth doing turning his phone off during the day? He decided to try Tempe's phone. He remembered his earlier conversation with her and decided that maybe they could avoid using her plan.

Tempe's phone rang, but she didn't answer, again he didn't leave a message. He was getting frustrated. He pulled up in front of the school, and saw Tempe's car parked outside. He decided to wait for her to come out.

.

.

Booth arrived at the office, only to confirm his worst fear. They were gone. He turned around and went outside to the car, looking inside. There on the front seat was Bones' purse. She must have left it behind in her rush to get into the school. This time there was no sign of a struggle, and no sign of Bones or his daughter.

The tears came easily, as he walked back to his car. He took out his phone to call Jack and Angela. He needed all the help he could get.

As he looked at his phone, he again noticed that Max called him. He didn't have time for an update from Max, but maybe he could help him with the pursuit. He dialed the number, as he drove toward the campground where Ken was spotted last. He needed to walk through Ken's steps to see if he could find them.

.

.

As Max pulled behind Tempe's car, he noticed a black SUV pulling away, around the corner. He pulled out and slowly followed the car as it parked a short distance from the school. He kept driving, but watched out his rearview mirror to see if it was Ken. When he knew it was, he pulled into a driveway and watched him.

.

Ken parked along the curb just outside of the school property. Max knew he was avoiding the cameras that were set up near the doors. He watched as Ken stepped out of his car and walked toward the back of the school. He walked slowly with his head down, and in a zigzag pattern, still avoiding the cameras. Max realized that he had to have been studying the area for a while, because he stepped as if he was avoiding something.

He saw Ken stop just outside and behind the corner of the building. Max knew that Tempe would have to walk right by him in order to reach her car. Max realized Ken's plan just as Tempe and Kelsey stepped out of the school.

.

As Brennan left the principal's office, she breathed a sigh of relief. Kelsey was safe. They walked out the door, as she looked for her phone to call Booth, realizing that she left everything in the car in a rush to get to Kelsey.

"Hello Amelia, you've been a bad girl."

Kelsey screamed as hands grabbed her from behind, and lifted her off the ground. Brennan turned to see her daughter, in Ken's arms with a gun pointed at her head.

"Amelia, I want you to walk toward my car, holding Kelsey's hand, and remember I will shoot her if you try anything."

He placed Kelsey on the ground, but held the gun toward her head. His coat was too long and covered his hand, but Brennan knew what was beneath it. She took Kelsey's hand and walked toward the car, trying to think of a way out of this. Booth's phone was off, and no one else, knew where she was.

.

.

Max watched horrified as his daughter and granddaughter were escorted to Ken's car. He ran back to his car, and hid behind the bushes, never taking his eyes off them. He watched as his worst nightmare played out right before his eyes.

.

.

Brennan climbed into the car, helping Kelsey into the seat. Ken kept the gun trained on Kelsey, and started the car.

"Amelia, what were you thinking? You know you are mine, and you can never leave me. We were so happy."

"But everything was a lie. That wasn't my life, this is. You took it all away. Please don't hurt Kelsey. Let her go."

Brennan was beginning to cry.

"Kelsey won't be hurt, as long as you listen to what I say. I will drop her off just before we hop on the plane. We can have our own children, I don't need his."

Brenna hoped he was telling the truth, because if keeping her daughter safe, meant staying with Ken, then so be it.

"I will do anything you say, just don't hurt her."

.

.

Max watched as they drove away, knowing he had to follow them. He had to get his daughter back. He followed them away from the school, keeping a safe distance. He picked up his phone. He didn't call Booth; instead, he decided to call in a few favors.

"Paul, I need you."

"Max, is that you?"

"Yeah, I need a favor."

"Anything, just ask."

"I need someone tailed, but they can't know. Can you set up a tag team like we did in the old days?"

"No problem Max, give me a few minutes. Where are you?"

"I'm heading south on Tremont St. near the corner of Pittsfield."

"I'm just around the corner. I'll take first hit, as I call in backup. What's the car?"

"A black SUV license number SJ3452. It's about three cars ahead of me."

"You still got the beat up Chrysler?"

"Yep, the same one."

"I see you. Turn off here, and I will keep the tail."

"Ok, thanks Paul."

Max turned at the next corner, and Paul took up the pursuit.

.

.

Brenna watched Max as he tailed the car. She knew he would do anything to protect her and Kelsey. She watched as he turned the corner, and drove out of sight. Her heart sunk into her feet, as all hope left her.

Ken watched the car behind him turn at the corner. He was worried for a minute, but it must have been another parent from the school.

.

.

**Ok, we are in the final stretch; please continue to review.**


	51. Tag Team

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Tag Team

Max didn't answer his phone. Booth threw it down on the seat, as anger and a feeling of hopelessness set in. Why didn't he answer? Max had called him three times in the past hour, and now he ignored his call? What the hell?

Just as the phone hit the seat, it rang.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's Max, Ken has Tempe and Kelsey."

"I know I just left the school."

"He has a gun pointed at Kelsey's head."

"What? How do you know this?"

"It's a long story, but I was at the school when they left. I'm tailing him now."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I was following him until I called you, but your phone was off, so I ended up at the school. He had a gun, and I don't, so I watched him from behind a bush. By the time I realized what he was planning to do, he had a gun held to Kelsey's head, so I just followed him until I called you."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief; at least he knew where they were.

"Where are you?"

"I have a team set up to follow him. I'm driving south on Main St. just outside of DC. I set up a tag team to follow him, and my buddy is following now, keeping me updated. I need to call him to get an accurate location, but if you head toward me we can add you into the mix."

"Max, what are you talking about?"

"Way back when I was… well you know. I had a system set up to follow someone. My friends and I would tag team, follow. We would keep in touch by, back then, it was radio, but now it's by phone. Each person would follow for a few blocks, and then let another car take over. This way we avoided being caught. When you catch up to me, I can get you into the group, but Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"You can only follow for a few blocks. These guys are good, you need to trust them."

"I like the idea, but I know how to tail without being caught."

"No Booth, he has a gun pointed at Kelsey's head. I don't want him spooked; besides, he knows your car. It will be more obvious."

"We can talk about it later, let me contact the FBI with the info as I catch up to you."

"Ok Booth, I know what I'm doing. You really need to trust me."

"I'll call you back."

Booth hung up. It was hard to trust anyone but himself. He dialed the FBI, and gave them an update, trying to decide whether to trust Max or not, and where the hell was Agent Surskey?

.

.

Max called to check in.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going?"

"Fine, I don't think he expects a thing. He's not driving defensively, so I think we're in the clear. I think he's headed toward Virginia. Do you have a plan to take them down?"

"Yeah, I just need to work out a few more details, and I need a volunteer."

"A volunteer?"

"Yeah, it's pretty dangerous, but it should work. We need to wait until he's a little farther out of town. The less innocent people involved the better."

"Sounds good. It's time for me to be relieved, you ready?"

"Yep, I'm right behind you."

"Ok, I'm turning here."

Charlie turned off as Max pulled up behind Ken. Max prayed that his plan would work, and that Booth would agree. Although it was dangerous, he had done it before with great results. However, the last time there wasn't a gun involved.

.

.

Brennan tried to think of a solution to her problem. If she was alone, she would have taken the chance, but not with Kelsey in the car. She watched out the rear view mirror, hoping to see a familiar car. If she believed in God, now would be a good time to pray. She remembered when she and Hodgins were trapped in that car, and after they were rescued, Booth went to church to thank God.

He thought the incident would help her to be more open to the concept of God, but it didn't work then, so she didn't think it would work now. Let Booth pray, she would plan her escape.

.

.

Max pulled up behind Ken, always keeping at least three cars between them. Ken left DC and approached the highway toward Virginia. Max prayed that he didn't go on the highway, because it would be more difficult to follow him. At the last minute, Ken seemed to change his mind, and drove past the entrance ramp.

He jumped as his phone rang.

"Max I see you. Where is he?"

"About three cars ahead of me, the black SUV. Do you see it?"

"Yep, I can take it from here."

"Booth, please follow the pattern, I promise I know what I'm doing."

"Just turn Max, and then we can talk about it."

"OK, but I have a plan, which I think will work."

Max turned off at the next corner as Booth continued to follow Ken. Max explained his plan as they drove.

.

.

Booth hung up the phone. Max was crazy. How did he come up with these schemes? The time to change was fast approaching, and Booth had to decide whether to trust Max. He knew no one loved his children as much as he did, so if he was going to trust anyone, it would be Max.

.

.

Brennan kept glancing behind her. She didn't understand what was going on. Her father would follow them for a while, then leave, only to return a short time later. She tried to think like her father; because she had the feeling, he was behind whatever they were doing.

It didn't take long for her to figure out what was going on. Her father must have friends helping him, by tailing them. She wondered what he had planned. She knew most of his schemes were crazy, but they usually worked. She watched as Ken continued to drive, the gun still in his hands.

.

.

Max called Booth.

"Booth it's Charlie's turn. You need to trust me."

Max heard the hesitation on the other end of the line.

"Booth it will work."

Booth knew he was right. He turned off the road, and watched as Charlie continued in his place. His heart was pounding so hard he thought he would have a heart attack. He stopped along the side of the road, and tried to breathe deeply, as his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Booth it's Max. Paul is going to be the bait. He knows about the danger involved, and agreed to help. Is the FBI standing by?"

"Yes, it's all set. When will we take him?"

"I believe he is heading to an abandoned airstrip in Virginia, as he approaches the intersection Paul will be ready. I'll follow him and you follow Paul. Be sure to stay back, I don't want him to see you."

"I have another agent trading cars with me, so he won't recognize the car. I know the area you are talking about. After I trade cars, I'll pull ahead and park out of sight. You had better be sure Max. I can't lose them."

"I'm sure Booth. I'm sure."

Max hung up, and prayed that it would work. They only had a few miles to go, before they could take action. Just a few more miles.

.

.

**Please press that little button and tell me what you think. **

**Do you think they will be successful, or will Ken take Amelia back?**

**Only time will tell.**


	52. The Plan

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Plan

Brennan saw Booth behind them, and almost cried. Ken heard her gasp and looked at her.

"What's wrong Amelia?"

"Don't call me Amelia! I want you to let Kelsey go. I'm worried about her."

Kelsey looked up her.

"Mommy, I want Daddy."

"You'll see him soon Baby. It's ok."

Kelsey started to cry.

"Mommy is the bad man going to hurt me?"

Brennan thought that this was one of those times, when it was ok to lie to children, because she had no idea what Ken was going to do.

"No."

"But I don't want to forget you, please help me Mommy."

"Amelia, what did you tell her about me?"

"Only the truth."

"His truth."

"No Ken, the truth. You took me from my family and stole my memories. I was never yours, just borrowed."

"Watch yourself Amelia, I can knock you out, I just didn't want to have to carry both of you onto the plane. If you can't control yourself, I will have to take Kelsey too. Children are so much easier to control than adults are. I thought we could name her Beatrice; after all it was my mother's name."

"I thought you said you would let Kelsey go?"

"What I do with Kelsey depends on you, Amelia. You need to cooperate."

"I already told you I will do anything for her."

"Remember that, my dear."

.

Brennan put her arm around her daughter, and held her close.

"I will keep you safe Baby. I promise."

.

.

The traffic started to thin as they approached the abandoned airstrip. Brennan watched as Ken kept looking back at the cars behind him. She knew that there were six different drivers, who alternated following them. She wondered if he recognized the cars.

She continued to watch him, trying to read him, and recognize any alterations in his behavior. She remembered that, the few times when she went against his wishes, he became irrational and possessive. He never struck her, but occasionally he had a look in his eyes when she thought it was possible. She didn't see that look now, so she hoped they were safe.

.

.

Max pulled up behind Ken, this was the last time they were trading positions; the plan would be put into place soon. The road ahead was straight, and he could see the intersection. A red light would make everything easier. He watched as Ken approached the light. The car in front of him stopped at the yellow, and Ken had no choice but to stop too. Max sat low in the seat, because he didn't want to be seen.

.

.

Booth switched cars, and soon caught up with Ken. He had changed his clothes, and put on a baseball cap to hide his identity. He passed him on the right, looking into the car, and saw Kelsey and Bones in the front seat. Both were wearing their seatbelts.

He sped up to make the light and turned at the intersection, then spun around and parked behind Paul. He couldn't believe Paul was going to do this, whatever favor he owed Max must be big, because Paul could be severely injured or even killed.

Booth watched the scene unfold in front of him, ready to spring into action.

.

.

Brennan knew it was Booth, who had passed them. She just didn't know what he was doing. She saw him turn left at the corner, and heard Ken swear at the crazy drivers in Virginia.

She watched as her dad pulled up behind them. Whatever was happening, it was going down soon.

The light turned, and just as Ken began to go, Max sped up. He smashed right into the back of Ken's car doing very little damage, but causing him to pause in the middle of the intersection. Suddenly Brennan knew what was happening, and she threw herself in front of Kelsey, protecting her from harm.

.

.

Booth watched as Max smashed into Ken's car, and in the next instant, Paul smashed into the driver's side of the car, trapping Ken inside. The shock of the first car threw Ken forward and into the front windshield, then Paul's car caused the door to crumple inward.

He watched in awe as Max jumped out of the car, reached through the broken window and grabbed Ken by the throat pulling him out of the car, and throwing him onto the road.

.

Booth ran to the passenger's side of the car and pulled the door open.

He looked at Bones and Kelsey.

He didn't see any blood, but Kelsey was crying. Bones unbuckled the seat belts, and got out of the car, pulling Kelsey with her.

Booth pulled them both into his arms, as he heard the FBI in the distance. He knew that they would take Ken into custody immediately, but he wanted to see him first.

"Bones, are you two ok?"

"Yes, I believe so. Where's Ken?"

"On the other side with your dad."

"He'll kill him. Booth go, don't let my dad kill him."

"Are you sure you're both ok?"

"Yes, go."

.

Booth ran around the car, and saw Max, beating Ken to a pulp.

He grabbed him and pulled him off.

"Max, stop. Now. You're going to kill him."

Max was incensed, and it took all of Booth's strength to hold him.

"Max, stop."

Ken tried to pull himself up off the pavement, but he wasn't successful.

Slowly he felt Max calm down.

"Are Tempe and Kelsey ok?"

"Yes."

Max tried to kick Ken, but Booth held him tight.

"You stupid selfish bastard, that's my little girl, and no one hurts my little girl."

Again, he tried to kick him.

"Max, the FBI is almost here. You need to calm down."

Max looked at Booth.

"How can you protect him? Why aren't you angry?"

"Max, if you go to jail again for murder, Bones won't be able to get you off this time. It would kill her to lose you again."

Max hung his head.

"You're right Booth. I'm going to see Tempe and Kelsey."

Booth let him go as he walked to the other side of the car.

He looked down at the battered man lying in the street.

"Hello, Ken."

For the first time ever, Ken felt afraid at the tone in Booth's voice. He wondered if he would ever make it to jail alive.

Booth knelt down and handcuffed Ken. As he tightened the handcuffs, a little too much, he wondered how he could take care of the situation.

For the first time, since he began to work for the FBI, Booth felt the desire to seriously injure this man. He looked at the man writhing in pain at his feet. It would be so easy to bump him with his foot, or maybe trip him as he walked by. He took a deep breath, and watched as the paramedics came and lifted him onto a gurney to transport him to the hospital.

.

.

The ambulance arrived and Booth watched as they loaded Ken into the back. He was shocked that he didn't resist. Max did some serious damage, but he didn't think it was bad enough to warrant his submission. He went back to Bones, to see how she was.

.

"Bones, everything ok?"

She was sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"We're fine Booth. They want to take us to the hospital, but I don't think anything is wrong."

"Is Kelsey ok?"

"Yeah, she's scared, but unharmed. I lay in front of her when the car struck, preventing her from moving off the seat."

"What hospital will they take you to?"

"Ken's going to George Washington, so we're going to the Children's Hospital. I told them I didn't want to be in the same building as him."

"Good call. The FBI is placing a guard on his door at all times. He won't escape again. I'm going to pick him up on Friday and escort him to jail."

Brennan looked at Booth.

"Why you?"

"I requested the assignment. I want to talk to him."

.

.

**I know everyone has been waiting anxiously for a resolution to this story, and it should be done by next week, but I am helping a friend this week and weekend, so I won't be able to update again until Monday. I will have six kids in my home until Sunday, and that many kids will make it impossible to write.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, but my friend needed me, and I couldn't refuse.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think of Max's solution, and how you think Booth will react to seeing Ken again. Talk to you soon, and thanks for all the wonderful support. **


	53. Justice

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but it has been a crazy week. This was a difficult chapter to write. I wanted to end it one way, but I tried to do Booth justice. **

Justice

Booth followed Brennan to the hospital; just to be sure, she and Kelsey were ok. They were thoroughly checked and sent home.

The ambulance took Max to George Washington, and although his friend wasn't critically injured, Paul had to be extricated from his car. He suffered from a broken leg and many cuts and contusions.

.

.

Booth stayed home with Brennan and Kelsey for the rest of the week, keeping them in sight. He knew Ken was in custody, but he didn't want to underestimate him, besides staying home with his two favorite people made him extremely happy.

Thursday night Booth had trouble sleeping; he was torn between seeking revenge and letting justice prevail. He watched Brennan sleeping beside him, remembering all the nights he spent alone. Both he and Max knew enough people in the system, so that the situation could be taken care of quietly, but should he make that phone call? He awoke very early; still wondering what he should do.

Friday morning he dropped Brennan and Kelsey off at Jack and Angela's before going to the hospital.

The long drive gave him more time to think. He knew they were safe now, and he believed in the justice system in this country, but he still felt much animosity toward Ken. He wanted to see him suffer as Brennan suffered during the first couple of years of her abduction, but he knew he shouldn't cross the line.

He entered the hospital still wondering what he should do.

"Hello, my name is Agent Booth, and I am here to transfer Ken Pradpid, into custody for the FBI."

"Hello Agent Booth, right this way."

The nurse led him to the room.

"Hey Charlie, I didn't know you were on duty today."

"Yeah, I didn't want any problems, so I signed up for it. I know what you went through Booth, and I wanted to make sure he didn't escape. The whole department is on your side."

"Thanks Charlie, I appreciate it."

"Booth, can I say something, just between us?"

"Sure Charlie, anything."

"I can't begin to imagine what you've gone through these past three years, but I want to remind you of the importance of our country's justice system. I'm not telling you what to do, just be careful, don't do something you'll regret later."

Booth began to feel defensive.

"What are you implying Charlie?"

"Nothing Booth. Just be careful."

Booth knew that Charlie's comment was in his best interest, and he wondered if he took this post just for this reason.

"I will Charlie, and don't worry, I'm not going to do anything."

Booth walked into the room, and saw Ken lying on the bed still handcuffed to the rails. He was overwhelmed by the thought of beating him to a pulp, but at the same time, he knew Charlie was right. He had to let the system take care of this; after all, he loved his country, and believed in the constitution that was written so long ago.

He released Ken from the bed, and handcuffed his hands behind him.

"Let's go."

Booth couldn't think about Bones, and the pain this man had caused to both her and his family. He just walked him to the car, and placed him in the back seat, buckling him in. He knew he made the right decision, even though right now it felt wrong.

"It's Agent Booth, right?"

Booth didn't answer.

"One day Amelia will see the light, and come back to me."

"Her name is Doctor Temperance Brennan."

Booth felt his hands grip the steering wheel harder.

"I do love her you know."

It took all his willpower to continue driving.

"You don't know what love is."

"You're wrong, I love her."

"You created a fake version of someone, so you could force them to love you. That's not love, that's just twisted and sick."

Booth turned the radio louder to both help distract him, and stop Ken from talking. Ken was quiet for the rest of the drive.

.

.

Brennan was nervous. She felt Booth's distress, but she didn't know how to help him. She waited anxiously at Jack and Angela's place.

"Angela, Booth will make the correct decision under the circumstances, right?"

"If you're asking me if I think Booth will harm Ken, I don't know. I know Jack would have him killed, but Booth believes in our country's system, so I can only hope that his better sense prevails. Has he said anything to you?"

"No, but he didn't sleep last night. I know he is torn between right and wrong."

Angela put her arm around Brennan.

"He will make the right decision. Come on; let's go watch a movie. Jack just installed a sound system in the theatre."

She took Brennan by the hand, and walked toward the playroom.

.

.

Booth drove up in front of the prison, and was shocked at the crowds gathered outside. Most of the people gathered there wanted justice for Ken's crimes, but a few wanted him released. He shook his head at the thought that these people were a part of society. He parked and led Ken toward the entrance.

"Hi Kevin, I'm here to drop off this prisoner.

"Hi Agent Booth, I'm glad he made it. We were wondering if he would make it back here alive. You are a stronger man than I am."

"I try my best, Kevin. Just taking it, one day at a time.

"Do you want me to walk him in?"

"No, I'll do it."

Booth walked Ken into the back where the cells were located.

"Hi Dan, where should I put him?"

"Put him in one, Booth. This way I can watch him."

Dan tossed the keys to Booth, and watched as he opened the door, and then locked it behind Ken.

"Thanks Booth, are you going to the hearing tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Booth turned and walked away from the cell. Knowing he did the right thing. He had to let the system take it from here. He walked out the door, and drove home to his family.

.

.

**Please review, and tell me what you think. The last chapter should be posted tomorrow.**


	54. News

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Sorry I took so long to post, but Christmas got away from me.**

News

_Booth turned and walked away from the cell. Knowing he did the right thing. He had to let the system take it from here. He walked out the door, and drove home to his family._

.

.

Angela watched as Brennan paced back and forth. In all the years she had known her friend, she had never known her to be nervous. It would take some time to get used to the new Brennan.

"Bren, come sit down. Pacing won't make the time go faster."

"I know, but I'm worried. I don't want Booth to hurt him."

"Bren, you've known Booth for years, have you ever known him to intentionally hurt a suspect?"

"Occasionally, but that was because he lost his temper, and as far as I know it hasn't occurred in a long time."

"You just need to trust him."

Brennan sat down next to Angela.

"I'm trying."

"Watch the movie; I know you will love it."

"What's it called again?"

"'You've got Mail', it has Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan in it. It's a love story."

"Ok, but so far I don't like him. Money isn't that important in life, he should realize that."

"It gets better, just watch."

Brennan settled in and began watching the movie.

.

.

The ride home was the longest of his life. He was relieved that he delivered Ken safe, but deep inside, in that part of himself that he kept hidden, he regretted his decision. He couldn't remember the last time he let his inner rage take over, but if he was going to slip, this was the time. He picked up the phone and called Brennan.

"Hi, Bones."

"Hi Booth, are you ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm on my way home."

She didn't know how to ask, but she wanted to know if he hurt Ken.

"Did you hit him?"

"Getting back to normal, huh Bones?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I didn't hit him. I wanted to, but I knew it was wrong."

"I'm proud of you Booth. I know that's not you."

"Well, I'm on my way. Do you mind if we visit for a while, I'd like to talk to Jack."

"No, that's fine. I'm watching a movie anyway."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"And Bones?"

"Yes Booth."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Booth. See you soon."

She hung up feeling proud of the man he was.

.

.

Later that evening after Kelsey was in bed and he was watching the game; she took out her laptop.

"Bones, are you going to write?"

"I talked to my publisher today, and she told me that if I wanted to write, they could continue my contract. I know I don't need the money, but I think it will help me to relax. I was going to base my first book on this case. I thought my readers could read about what happened. I know it won't be all factual, but at least it's a starting point."

Booth pulled her close.

"I think that's a great idea."

"We'll see. I'm not sure if it will work, but I'm determined to try."

"Well I know that once your determination sets in, you always succeed. Can I read the beginning, once you get started?"

"No, I never let you read my books. You will have to wait until it comes out, but I will give you a copy of the first edition."

He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Damn, I was hoping you forgot that part of your life."

"I believe that my brain has completed the process of memory retrieval, and by my estimates I am at 98 percent of my original self."

"98 percent, huh?"

"Yes."

"And how did you obtain those numbers?"

"By comparing my various activities from before I was abducted to my abilities now."

"What activities did you use?"

"All the scholarly activities that my day entails."

Booth moved closer to her, and began to kiss her neck.

"Only scholarly activities?"

"Well, most of my time is spent on research and the enhancement of my field. Mmm that feels good."

Booth was wondering when she would begin to respond to his ministrations. He continued to kiss her neck and nibbled on her ears.

"I think your research should include activities other than scholarly research."

Brennan was beginning to have difficulty thinking.

"What else is there?"

"Maybe I can help you to understand the other important aspects of your life."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"With your steep learning curve, you should be able to figure that out by now."

"Oh you mean sexually?"

"Well, I would have put it differently, but yeah."

She couldn't ignore his advances any longer, and turned to kiss him.

"That part of the research could be fun. Do you think we could get started now?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

He stood up and led her into the bedroom.

.

.

Their life resumed their usual rhythm, and by the time the trial began, they were back to normal, well, as normal as they could be.

Ken was convicted of the murders as well as the kidnapping. He received life in prison, and as they led him away, he spoke to Brennan.

"Amelia, please come and visit me. I know we could work this out. We belong together."

Booth and Brennan just walked out of the courtroom, ignoring his plea.

"Booth, are you sure he's not insane?"

"Sweets said no, and I trust his judgment."

"Are you sure that he wasn't biased in his assessment?"

"No, Ken's lawyer requested another evaluation, and that one agreed with Sweets, so he was competent to stand trial. Sweets said it was an obsession with you that caused him to act out that way. During the eval, he stated that he saw you at a lecture twelve years ago, and knew he had to have you. He started his research in mind control shortly thereafter. The FBI found several more bodies, and that was how they tied him into the ones we found."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I just wanted him out of our life, and I knew you would want to be involved in the investigation, besides it may have prevented you from pressing charges. I just didn't want any problems."

"I understand. I'm just glad to put this behind us."

"Me too Bones. Me too."

He held her hand as they walked to the car. Brennan turned to look at him.

"I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I want to go out tonight, so I can show you. Angela is watching Kelsey, so we will have the whole night to ourselves."

"Anywhere special?"

"Just be ready for six. I have taken care of the rest."

"Sure, Bones."

Booth wondered what was going on, but he knew better than to ask. She would tell him in her own time.

.

.

That evening she drove to the restaurant where he took her on their first date. Although it took place a week after they made love, he had insisted on taking her on a date. She thought the significance of the place was important.

"Bones, you picked this place?"

"Yes, I remember our first date here, and I thought it would fit for the evening."

She still didn't give him any clues as to what the surprise was. He looked in her hands and didn't see any gifts, so he thought that maybe it was in her purse.

"So where's the present?"

"What present?"

"You said you had a present for me."

"I said a surprise, and I will give it to you soon enough. How about we get seated and order first."

"Ok, but I hate waiting."

"It will be worth it."

They were led to a table and the server took their order.

"Ok Bones, now spill."

"Why would you want me to spill my drink, I just received it?"

Booth gave her that look, so she understood what he meant. She took out an envelope from her purse and handed it to him.

"You brought me out to dinner to give me a card?"

"Just open it."

Booth opened the envelope, and took out the card. As he opened the card to read it, something fell out.

"What is this?"

He picked up the paper and turned it over, and memories of his past came rushing back. In his hand, he held a photo of an ultrasound. The photo was very small, but he instantly knew what it was. She watched as his eyes lit up, and a smile spread across his face.

"Bones, are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

Booth leaped to his feet knocking over his chair and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't believe we are having a baby. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, just before the jury went into deliberations, I went to the doctor's during the lunch break."

Booth was still holding her in his arms.

"I guess this means you're happy?"

He drew back and looked at her.

"I'm ecstatic. I've always wanted more children."

He kissed her.

She pulled away.

"Booth, maybe we should sit down, our dinner's here."

He looked at the server sheepishly and took his seat.

"Sorry."

The conversation over dinner was about the baby, and Kelsey. By the time they were done eating, they had decided to wait a while before telling anyone.

.

As Booth drove Brennan's car home, he watched her sleeping against the door, thinking about all that had transpired over the past year.

Ten months ago, he was lost and alone. Kelsey was the only bright side of his day, and many times, he regretted getting out of bed. Even breathing was a chore, but then he found her, his Bones. At last, his world turned right side up again, and he was happy.

She stirred as he parked the car, and they walked into the house together. He drew her to him as they walked through the door, and kissed her.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you to Booth."

He took her hand and led her toward the bedroom, so they could begin their life together.

.

.

**I would like to thank all my readers for the support they gave me. I will be starting a new story soon, and I hope everyone will look for it. **

**Talk to you all soon, and thanks again.**


End file.
